


天堂竞逐 ( Rush In the Heaven )

by jimmy917937416



Series: 天堂竞逐 ( Rush In the Heaven ) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Armor style AU, DCA 2016, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmy917937416/pseuds/jimmy917937416
Summary: 文艺版
不论相隔多远，都能够找到彼此，就算是背到而驰，也能跨越光年来找到彼此的踪迹。
从来不用担心会这样擦肩而过，因为不论怎么样，都能够找到对方。
就算是世界末日，也有彼此能够照应，没有什么困难是无法跨越的。
在星河之中跳跃，追逐着彼此的痕迹。
有你的地方，就是天堂。
 
正常版
在星纪元某某某年，机甲已经成为战争的主流武器，在物质社会充分发达的背景下，成为机师属于大部分男生的梦想。 DEAN（迪恩）和Castiel（卡斯迪奥）是名为“HEAVEN(天堂)”的机械军事学院的学生，两人作为最好的朋友以至于一直是搭档，对抗着另一个由学生会成员副主席Raphael(拉斐尔)领导的最强队伍。为了打败学生会，卡斯迪奥在违规的情况下和黑社会队伍找到了外星资源，却无意中把远古的外星生亚巴顿带回了地球。在一起对抗外星生物的过程中，迪恩和卡斯迪奥互相扶持，一起度过了很多危险。 最终虽然打败了利维坦，但是卡斯迪奥不幸脑部受损，迪恩不再信任任何人成为了黑社会的新头目，踏上了在时间中寻回卡斯的旅程。
 
一句话版
作死的卡斯迪奥到处捅娄子，迪恩跟着一起收拾的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

天堂竞逐

PARTⅠ.层次

“长了毛的猴子，不过是用来玩弄的家畜罢了。”

“除了我们家的人都要除掉……反正那些只是猴子而已……”

“我……会回来的……”

 

 

惊雷在天际炸开，炸裂般的轰鸣冲破玻璃的阻隔，在迪恩的耳边响彻。迪恩再度从梦里惊醒，如同受惊的猫一样一下子从床上弹了起来，冷汗贴在额前，大口喘着气。窗外的雨敲打着窗户，迪恩起身走到床边，盯着窗外无尽的黑暗。

“又是那个噩梦……真糟糕……”迪恩心中暗暗咒骂到，周而复始的噩梦已经让迪恩很长一段时间没有好好的睡过觉。迪恩回头看了一眼另一张床上的卡斯迪奥，卡斯正抱着枕头睡的很香，嘴角无意识的露出着微笑，大概是在做什么美梦。迪恩不禁也流露出一抹微笑，看着卡斯睡的很香总是能让他莫名的感觉很安心。走到书桌前，给自己盗了半杯威士忌，一饮而尽，重新回到床上躺下。

但愿，能够做个美梦吧。

 

 

星纪元2005年。

随着科技的飞速发展，很多曾经的幻想如今已经成为了现实生活中最常见的物质。反重力技术、人体可穿戴技术早已发展到极致，包括医疗技术都实现了由微型机器人代替传统性的人工手术。同时，在军事领域，老旧的传统武器全部被代替，改由机甲担任主要武器的职务。顺利成章，成为机甲的机师是所有男孩梦寐以求的愿望。“HEAVEN(天堂)”，是地球最大最优秀的机甲军事学院，在“HEAVEN”毕业的机师，毫无例外的能够成为将军之类的高级军官。然而，“HEAVEN”学院一直由查克家族领导，整个学校就像是这个家族的秘密培训基地，而为数不多的其他学生，也很难从这里毕业。

最近“HEAVEN”对普通学生进行扩招，温彻斯特家的迪恩和萨姆因而有机会进入学院学习。因为外来学生过多，身为学生会会长的米迦勒发起名为“Apocalypse(天启)”的对外家族学生的打击行动，通过各种方式让其他学生退学或者不在具有能够成为机师的能力。迪恩和卡斯迪奥就是在“Apocalypse”的行动中认识，卡斯迪奥虽然身为查克家族本家人，但是他相信每一个人都有自己的选择权利，于是和温彻斯特家联手。虽然最终成功阻止了这次行动，米迦勒被迫休学，但是代价也十分惨重，萨姆因在战斗中负荷运转机械，导致精神失常也被迫休学住院疗养。对于迪恩，米迦勒失败时怒吼一直萦绕在迪恩的脑海，在梦境里一遍又一遍的折磨着迪恩脆弱的神经。

还好，迪恩还有卡斯陪着。

 

 

迪恩靠在自己的机体的脚上，盯着地上的一小块石头发呆。上午的天空还算是明媚，阳光照耀在迪恩金色的发丝上，偶尔间翘起的一凉根呆毛，也会在晨风的抚弄下颤抖起来。迪恩还是和原来一样穿着校服中唯一喜欢的一套，深蓝色牛仔风格的外套搭上黑色的T恤。

身后的机体被迪恩命名为“黑羚羊76”，是他的父亲约翰原来使用过的，虽然算是古董级的机体了，但是迪恩对他一直爱护有加。机体全身被漆成黑色，本体是量产型，迪恩却亲手改造过，比如把原来的制式格林机枪换成了散弹枪，把肉搏用的长剑换成了钛合金砍刀，同时手部配备可以随时替换的小型机枪。

“我来迟了，非常抱歉，迪恩。”卡斯匆匆赶来，手上还抱着一堆资料。卡斯习惯于穿着亚麻色风衣式的校服，每天都整整齐齐的打着领结。

“该死！卡斯！你又跑哪里去了！”迪恩回过头去不禁骂道，虽然卡斯迟到忽然消失忽然又出现之类的事情他早就司空见惯了。

“我对论文有很深的疑问，于是就去处理这个事情了。你知道，这很复杂。”卡斯微笑着解释，浅蓝色的眸子里闪着一些愉悦的亮光。

“好了，卡斯，我们要出发了，学校有任务，我们已经比学生会的那些混蛋晚了很多。”迪恩扭回来了头，转过身子准备登上自己的“黑羚羊76”，“对了卡斯，你的带了吧。”

“是的，这个我记着的。”卡斯从风衣的口袋里掏出一个小盒子，放在地上，一下子展开构成了自己的机甲。查克家族毕竟是最大的军事世家，这种轻便的高度浓缩科技可以省出停放机体的空间和时间。

“C·炽天使”是卡斯机甲的名字，属于最新型的量产型，由查克家族设计的，虽然是量产型，但是能力绝对是比其他机体更强大的存在。机体本身是白色的，后面的翼型助推器被漆成黑色，机体本身属于轻型的，但是搭载了重型的激光炮和粒子炸弹发射器，肉搏武器也是专属的“天使之刃”短剑。

“这次是怎么样的情况，迪恩。”通过无线电，卡斯的声音传到了“黑羚羊76”当中。

“听说是那些该死的狼人，嗨，老兄，还记得怎么干掉那些该死的畜生吧。”迪恩扯过耳机，“黑羚羊76”还没有整个机箱的喇叭，只能用耳机进行交流。

“银质武器贯穿心脏，”卡斯的声音没有太多起伏，“或者是，直接炸掉。”

“那就出发吧，卡斯。”迪恩眯起眼睛，打开了机箱内的音乐，AC/DC的音乐响起。推动遥感，“黑羚羊76”开启了助推器。

 

 

破碎的房间里面，沉寂，阴凉。除了推进器运转的声音，没有任何声响在这份沉寂中嘈杂。两台量产型“炽天使”和一台普通的学校制式机躲藏在布满蜘蛛网的断柱后面，等待着狼人的出现。

“真的很感谢副会长大人能够带着我……”恭敬、讨好的声音，通过无线电从学校制式机里传出。

”你也是知道，学生会可是很少和你们这些愚民搭档，这可是你的荣耀……“拉斐尔傲慢、高傲的声音从为首的”炽天使“里传出，”狼人的巢穴就在前面，第一刀的荣耀就交给你了，可不要对不起我们的信任。”

“是、是、是，我绝对不会辜负副会长大人的。”唯唯诺诺，生怕自己的失误让自己被嫌弃。搬动推杆，义无反顾地往前前进。

“呵呵……“两个“炽天使”机体同时关闭了无线电，让声音不再传出，同时传出阴郁的笑声在机体中回荡。

“热感雷达正常，应该还没有狼人会出现……真是的……在哪里啊……”学校制式机小心的往前前进，忽然，热感雷达收到了回馈，屏幕上的红点，正好在正前方。学生抬起头，看向前方的屏幕，正前方一只虚弱的狼人趴在地上，四根柱子环绕的它。“真好，这下就可以交差了。”

把推杆一下自己搬到底，展开了右臂上的银质链剑，向着目标冲了过去。蓝色的氮气推进留下了光轨，抬起右臂，举起的银剑准备顺势斩下。只是他没有注意到，他踩过了激光陷阱。

四根柱子后面的设备忽然启动，四条紫色的光浆迸射而出，直接击中学院制式机火花迸溅而出。机体内部的显示器骤停，其他仪器炸出火花来，推进器的蓝色氮气亮光熄灭，整个机体停止了下来。电磁干扰电浆直接击中了学院机体的能源部分，整个机体直接熄火停了下来。紫色的电浆褪去，电火花的声音熄灭，留下的又是死一般的寂静。寂静，却又不是纯粹的寂静，骚动，在地底蔓延，渐渐开始往地表溢出。环绕着学校制式机的四根柱子，每根都裂开一个口子，骚动愈加激烈，从地底无尽的深处四溢而出。

“副会长大人！机体受损请求支援！重复！机体受损请求支援！”无线电发射器还好完整并未受到损伤，可是从“炽天使”传来的反馈只有一阵又一阵的杂音。

“嗷呜！”声音穿透钢甲迎面而来，完全不知道发生的事情，显示器上还是一片黑暗，只是感觉到惊悚迎面而来。更另他惊悚的，是接下来的声音，此起彼伏的狼嚎，如同热浪一般，开始一阵又一阵袭来。

他决定不再坐以待毙。

手动开启了座舱的前门，踏出座舱的那一刻他差一点尿裤子了。红着眼睛的狼人们，完完全全的包围了他。四周的柱子，简直就是从地底的直升电梯，狼人从中涌出，一步步逼向他。

现在的狼人和原来的狼人完全是两样，即使不在月圆之夜，也可以完全自如狼化，而且身躯会比狼化前更加巨大。同时身上的皮肤会生成皮毛护甲，即使是银质武器也很难贯穿™的皮毛。迪恩原来评价现在的狼人，就是狼化版的绿巨人。

“谢谢你做的一切，家畜。“拉斐尔的声音忽然从一片狼吼中穿透出，他打开了外接喇叭。”我们很成功的找到了狼人的巢穴，可以说，你是一个很成功的诱饵。“

另一台”炽天使“的重型激光炮开始充能了，里面的机师乌列已经瞄准了目标。白色的光芒汇聚在”炽天使“的主炮口，闪耀着，几乎所有的狼人都无法睁开眼睛。

”作为你辛苦的工作的代价，我们将以‘因公殉国’的荣耀给予你。“拉斐尔冷漠的声音直穿了那个无辜机师的心，那个机师以为这是混入学生会的一个机会，可是结果却是，自己被当做敢死队诱饵。现在的他浑身颤抖，连一句话都憋不出来，简直就像是落水的小猫一般无助。

”那么……呵呵……再见了，你这个长毛的猴子。“

”住手！！”迪恩的怒吼不知道从何处传来，只见“C·炽天使”抱着“黑羚羊76”从破窗中直接撞了进来，接着冲击的势能，直接把“黑羚羊76”甩了出去，一下子把乌列的“炽天使”从侧面撞到了，激光炮发射而出，从学校制式机体旁边擦身而过，在远处一下子炸开，随之而来的冲击波冲倒了一片狼人。

“该死！又是个捣蛋的猴子！”拉斐尔骂道，启动了自己的激光炮。拉斐尔的“炽天使”性能明显要比乌列的更上一层，充能速度也要快很多。

“卡斯！”迪恩的机体还不能站起来，只能通过无线电向着卡斯迪奥大吼。

“我不会让你伤害别人的，拉斐尔。”卡斯迪奥让机体展开了“天使之刃”，从后面直接刺过去。拉斐尔的实力明显要强于卡斯迪奥，他转过身，直接对着卡斯发射了激光炮。纯白的光线直接击中卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”，即使是“炽天使”级的机体有着超过其他机体的强大护甲，卡斯迪奥的机体也直接被冲了出去。火花四溅，“C·炽天使”在地上留下一道长达几十米的划痕，若不是有墙阻挡，卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”怕是会直接从这栋楼中飞出去。

“该死！卡斯！“耳机里传来的只有一段段杂音，心急如焚的迪恩挣扎着让“黑羚羊76”站起来，说实话刚刚的冲撞对于这种古董机体来说，确实是十分吃不消。

“黑羚羊76”还没有站稳，就被躺在地上的“炽天使”抓住脚，一下子甩了出去，狠狠地撞到了另一面墙上，墙体崩塌，整个“黑羚羊76”半悬在这栋危楼上。

乌列的“炽天使”刚刚重新站起来，背后闪开白色的爆炸声——拉斐尔的激光炮命中了学校制式机体。狼人的哀嚎、刺耳的爆炸声、机体破裂的声音，种种声音瞬间在白光中咆哮而来。而后，只是如雪花一般掉落而下的机械碎片——学校制式机的残骸，一片一片缓缓落下。这，恰巧是迪恩和卡斯迪奥最不想看到的。

站在学院最顶端的学生会，从来不把其他不是本家的人当人来看。对于他们来说，那只是无用的家畜。存在的价值，只有牺牲掉，成为他们荣耀的祭品。

乌列伸出自己的“天使之刃”，慢慢走到迪恩的机体面前，一下子砍掉了“黑羚羊76”的一条腿。

“下次再来坏事，损失的不是只有一条腿了，给我记住你这个毛猴子。“乌列的声音从外接喇叭中传出来，很明显可以听出其中的怒火。

”乌列，算了。呵呵……反正，学生会是不会被任何超越的。你们，没有反抗的余地……“拉斐尔傲慢的笑声，如同利刃一样，伤害着迪恩的内心，”走了，乌列。“

”该死，给我站住！“迪恩用力骂道，只是外界喇叭已经被撞坏，砍掉腿的痛楚直接通过神经系统传达到了他的大脑中。冷汗从他的额头渗出，撕心裂肺的痛楚，他也只能强撑着。

”我……一定要打败你们……“


	2. Chapter 2

天堂竞逐

PARTⅡ.反抗

葬礼，如期举行。

钟声，在空旷的操场上回荡。礼堂里，每一个人都在为着逝者默哀，除了只有学生会的成员嘴角还挂着微笑。鲜花，赤色与白色混合，一半象征着鲜血，一半是无上的荣耀。所有学生开始为亡者唱响送别的歌曲，除了迪恩，咬着嘴唇，没有发出一点声音。

 

 

葬礼当天的中午，学生们的午餐时间。葬礼悲伤的气氛早已被洗去，余留而下的还是平日祥和欢快的气氛。或者，亡者就是这般容易被生者遗忘。除了，迪恩那一桌。

“你知道，这不是你的错,迪恩。”乔安娜看着迪恩，满脸心疼的说着，“这都是学生会的那群混蛋……”

“好了，乔，你不用再说了。”迪恩粗暴的打断了乔的话，浅绿色的眼睛里怒火还没有消去，拿着自己的叉子使劲戳着盘子里的汉堡，被戳散架的汉堡已经到了不能食用的地步了。

“迪恩。”卡斯迪奥单手端着自己的盘子，另一只手端着一盘苹果派，走到了他们两个人旁边坐下，“这是给你的，派。”

“谢谢你，卡斯，但是我没有胃口。”迪恩接过派，直接丢到了一边。大概是还在生气的缘故，又把脸瞥向了一边。他没有注意到的是，卡斯天蓝色的眸子里的光暗淡了下来。

“好了，迪恩，不要再像个小孩子一样闹脾气了，卡斯都不高兴了。”乔把一只手搭在了迪恩拿着叉子的手上，示意他不要再摧残那可怜的汉堡了。

“抱歉，卡斯。”迪恩抱歉性的浅笑了一下，把苹果派拉倒了自己的面前，用叉子铲了一大口吃。卡斯看到迪恩开始吃东西了，也露出了一道微笑。

“好了小伙子们，我们也不能就光这样让学生会欺负我们了。”乔铲了一口蔬菜沙拉放在自己嘴里，“或许我们需要一些对策。”

“我觉得乔说的对，迪恩，我们需要一些帮助。”卡斯点点头，开始吃盘子里的牛肉汉堡，“但是，让我杵逆我的哥哥，会让我有深深的负罪感。”

“鲍比。”迪恩不假思索的说了出来，“我们可以找鲍比帮忙，他知道对抗所有东西的办法，嘿，伙计们，我们现在就去。”迪恩又铲了一口派到自己的嘴里，抽起搭在旁边桌子上的外套。

“抱歉，迪恩，我不能逃学。（I’m sorry ,Dean, I can’t…）”卡斯迪奥满脸为难的看着迪恩，身为查克家族的人，他几乎算是学院里数一数二的好学生，几乎没有哪一门课不是高分，虽然还是没有能够超过学生会的尖子生们。

“卡斯说的对，我们都不能逃学，我可不想让老师或者学生会的人抓到我的小辫子。”乔抬头表示同意卡斯的看法，毕竟她也不想招惹太多的麻烦。

“行，卡斯，你和乔负责拖住学生会和老师，”迪恩点点头，“就说我去厕所了或者是生病去医务室了。”

 

 

下午的课刚开始还算顺利，医疗原理课是迪恩就算没有事情也会选择翘掉的课程之一，老师并没有过多顾问迪恩的事情，只是在点名的时候稍微皱了一下眉，这件事情就算是过了。到了武器改良课程的时候，问题就出来了。武器改良课程是迪恩最喜欢的课程之一，他几乎每次都是最先到实验室的，而且这门课也是他为数不多能够取得好成绩的课程，这次他逃课引起了老师的注意。

“迪恩？迪恩？咦，很奇怪，今天竟然没有到。”老师点名的时候十分惊讶，“有同学知道迪恩同学今天去哪里了吗？”

“厕所！”“医务室。”乔和卡斯迪奥同时喊了起来，却喊出了完全不同相反的东西。两人不禁面面相觑，沉默了一会儿，几乎是同时，再次喊出了相反的东西。”医务室！“”厕所。“

“到底是去了厕所还是医务室？”老师重新问了一遍，“我觉得这个事情有必要给学生会说一下，让他们来找一下迪恩同学。”说着，老师掏出无线电手机，准备给学生会的值班学生留言了。

“老师是这样，他先去了厕所，后来因为实在不舒服，就去了医务室。都是中午的苹果派的问题，是吧，卡斯。”乔站起来，向着迪恩试了一个颜色，卡斯也连忙点头。

“可是，今天的食堂没有苹果派啊。”老师虚着眼睛看着乔安娜，想从她的话中找出什么端倪。

“那个苹果派是我给迪恩做的。”卡斯也站起来，“迪恩很喜欢吃派，所以我就给他做了一个。”

这样的话语一出，全班的其他同学开始起哄，吹口哨的声音，嘲弄叫好的声音充斥了整个教室，卡斯的脸也立刻红了。见到这样的情况，老师也只能作罢。只是卡斯发现，其他人看自己的眼神发生了一些微妙的变化。

 

 

“嗨，卡斯，我回来了。”半夜，卡斯坐在床边看书，忽然从窗户外边探出迪恩的脑袋，让他着实吓了一跳，手里的书也飞了出去。

“迪恩，你吓到我了。”卡斯帮迪恩打开了窗户，红着脸捡起了书。迪恩完全不知道，为什么卡斯迪奥会脸红，也理所当然完全不知道今天的课堂上发生了什么事。

“卡斯，你脸红的像个小女孩一样。”迪恩从窗户里爬进了房间，径直走到另一个桌子面前，发现自己的书桌上空空如也，“该死！卡斯！我的威士忌哪里去了！”

“今天学生会生活部的来查了房间，因为学校的禁酒令，所以你的酒被没收了。”卡斯依旧红着脸，稍微顿了一下，又补充道：“还有你的色情读物。”

迪恩扬扬手，做出了一幅“该死！”的表情，沉默了片刻，说道：“算了，今天我到鲍比哪里去查到了，鲍比叔叔说有能够穿透‘炽天使’护甲的武器。“

“那是不可能的，你也看到了，激光炮都没有能够摧毁我的‘炽天使’。“卡斯摇摇头，坐到了床边，”‘炽天使’的护甲已经超过钛碳合金的硬度了，地球上没有武器可以摧毁它们。“

迪恩摇摇头，露出自信的微笑，把水当做威士忌倒进卡斯桌子上的杯子里一饮而尽，“大概是每个东西都有自己的弱点吧，就像是那该死的狼人怕银质武器，吸血鬼可以砍掉脑袋,”说着，他拿持有杯子的手指了一下卡斯，”能够穿透‘炽天使‘的武器，就在‘炽天使’上面。“

”卡斯那是我的杯子……“卡斯的注意力完全放在了迪恩手上的杯子上，完全无视了迪恩的侃侃而谈，他一想起下午课堂上发生的事情，脸上又染上一抹潮红。

”管他的，听着卡斯，你的‘C·炽天使’上的‘天使之刃’，是至今知道的唯一一个能够穿透‘炽天使’护甲的东西，我要你能够准备好。“迪恩一下子凑到了卡斯的面前，一脚猜到了卡斯床边的一沓资料上面，要是平时，不知道卡斯是要有多伤心啊。可是现在，卡斯的脸红的像一个苹果一样，不，中午做苹果派的苹果都没有现在卡斯的脸红。

”怎么了卡斯，你发烧了吗？脸红的像个小女孩一样？“迪恩伸出手搭在卡斯的额头上，现在卡斯的脸像是要烧起来了一样。卡斯吓得扭过了头，伸手打掉了迪恩的手，示意他不要再胡闹。

“总之，卡斯，我需要你准备好，明天开始我们就要特训。”迪恩尴尬的笑了一下，准备起身的时候，脚下的资料一下子把他滑到了，嗯，资料也是知道被踩了是要复仇的。

这下可好了，迪恩整个人直接趴在卡斯迪奥的身上。迪恩的头埋在了卡斯的胸前，完全可以挺清楚卡斯的心跳，现在卡斯的心跳，大概已经超过小鹿乱撞的程度，已经是心如鼓擂、已发不可收拾。迪恩的一只手还不合时宜的搭在了卡斯的腰上，习惯性地恶作剧一般捏了一下，这阵酥软直接刺激到卡斯的脑中，卡斯像受惊的兔子一样一下子跳起来把迪恩撞开了。

“真奇怪，卡斯，你今天出了什么事情吗？”迪恩也吃了一惊，卡斯今天的反应确实和原来比起是过于激烈了。原来的卡斯多多少少就是有些木讷，今天的卡斯灵活得和兔子一样。

“我很好，迪恩，我要睡了。”卡斯直接别过脸，拉上自己的被子盖住了自己的头。卡斯就得自己全身发烫，就像燃起了地狱之火一样，不对，自己为什么会有这种奇怪的变化，明明自己和迪恩只是普通的朋友。如同漩涡一般，卡斯在祥和又焦躁的情绪中，渐渐沉睡。

 

 

“拉斐尔，或许我们该重视下那只该死的毛猴子了。”

深夜，学生会成员专属的白色宿舍里面，乌列喝着红酒，坐在金色的椅子上，愤愤的骂道，“那该死的猴子确实弄痛了我，真是该死。”

“好了乌列，不用担心。”拉斐尔抱着一本大型纸质书在看，右手也提着一个红酒杯，但是里面装着的却是红茶，“对了，乌列，就算是你在学院里面饮酒，我也会惩罚你的。”

乌列呛了一下，把手中的红酒杯狠狠地摔倒了地上，玻璃破碎，红色的液体溜了一地，他顺势瞪了拉斐尔一眼，”那么，拉斐尔，你有什么好主意？“

”呵呵……“拉斐尔喝了一口红茶，浅笑道，”迪恩只是一直带毛的猴子，干掉他太简单不过了。我们唯一需要注意的是卡斯迪奥，呵呵……“

”就是，那只毛猴子把卡斯玩的团团转，真是不知道他用了什么巫术你让卡斯服服帖帖。”乌列点头赞成，卡斯到头来说还是他们的兄弟，按理说在学生会混下去完全是没有问题的，只是他错误的选择站在了普通人类那一边，这样他的日子也就没有学生会的日子这般自在了。

“大概……是恋爱了吧……”拉斐尔用乌列没有听到的声音呢喃道，还有一种低笑在喉间回旋。

 

 

翌日，迎接卡斯的不是还在打着小呼噜，趴在床上的迪恩。而是是一张放大了的迪恩的脸，迪恩今天破天荒起的很早，而且直接爬到了卡斯迪奥的床上。

”哇哇哇哇啊！“卡斯直接尖叫着从半梦半醒中惊醒，昨天心跳加速的感觉还是记忆犹新，现在卡斯的脸又像是烧起来了一样红。

”卡斯，你确定你没有发烧吗？“迪恩伸出手去触卡斯的额头，卡斯的脸就像昨天一样变得更红了。更奇怪的是卡斯的脑海里，开始补充出很多很奇怪的东西，比如自己的唇触碰到了迪恩柔软的唇，那种触感好像真的能在唇上感觉到那种柔软和温暖。一想到这里，卡斯整个身体就像烧起来了一样，全身都僵硬了起来。

”卡斯！卡斯！“迪恩连续呼唤了好几声，才把卡斯从他的幻想里面扯出来。

卡斯大梦初醒一般浑身一颤，而后装作什么事都没有发生一样的摆出平时那副没有表情的脸，摇摇头示意自己很好。抬头向床边看去，天还没有亮，灰蒙蒙的大概是早上5点左右。

”迪恩，这么早叫醒我是什么事？“卡斯不解的看着迪恩，一只手把迪恩从自己的床上推下去，一只手在摸自己的外套。迪恩并没有打开大灯，估计是这个点大灯还没有通电，只是打开了床头的台灯，温和的橘色的光并不能照亮整个房间，却让卡斯心里有一股幸福感。

”嘿，老兄，昨天不是说了要给你特训嘛，走，不要大叫把宿管吵醒了，我们翻窗子出去。“迪恩并没有介意被卡斯推下床，而是欢快的一路小跑连蹦带跳窜到了窗边。潇洒的一摇头对着卡斯呼喊：”来吧，老兄。“

“抱歉，迪恩，我不能……”卡斯习惯性地做出拒绝的回应，结果直接被重新冲过来的迪恩直接攥着手腕拉到了窗边，就差被迪恩推下楼了。

”来吧老兄，别像个小女孩。“迪恩一边推着卡斯的肩，一边把卡斯往窗边赶。卡斯摇摇头，用迪恩听不到的声音叹了一口气，默默的选择翻窗。现在的卡斯对迪恩的言语完全没有任何抵抗力，就像是一只顺从的小猫。然后，做出了人生当中最不想做出的翻窗动作。

卡斯不知道，这个叫做爱情。


	3. Chapter 3

天堂竞逐

PARTⅢ. 特训

天还完全亮，纯白色的光在天际微微闪耀，时间还沉溺在沙神的梦境中。迪恩牵着卡斯一路小跑，卡斯脸是一阵一阵的红，迪恩身上的温度透过指尖传递过来，让卡斯感到莫名的安心。

绕过停机场，直接到了跑进了操场附近的防空洞。防空洞里没有亮光，不禁让卡斯开始有点担心了，没有光的地方让他莫名的焦虑。忽然才反应过来自己一直被迪恩牵着鼻子走，完全没有考虑过目的地可能是哪里。

“迪恩，我们这是要去哪里？”卡斯迪奥停住了脚步，一下子拽住了迪恩，“这里既不是武道场，又不是停机场，我们这是要去哪里。”

“哦，卡斯，来吧，别像个小女孩，到了就知道了。”迪恩向卡斯招招手，卡斯虽然什么都没有看见，但是能感觉到迪恩的温度在自己的面前晃动。迪恩重新牵起了卡斯的手，喃喃道：“好了，你没有来过这里，没有光把你搞丢了可不好玩了。”

一路摸黑，卡斯也不知道走了多久，只是觉得把自己完全交给了迪恩。不知为何，只要迪恩在自己身边，就会有一种莫名的安全感。“大概，这就是信赖吧。”心里，这个声音响起不禁吓了自己一跳，不过立刻又安心了起来。终于，知道了答案。

沉思被迪恩的声音打断了，抬头，发现不知道怎么面前出现了一个小酒馆。酒馆嵌在墙壁里，从外面看上去没有任何高科技元素，防空洞里的植物遮住了酒馆的招牌，勉强留下半个门可以让人进去。

”嗨，艾什，看看我把谁带来了。“迪恩直接把卡斯拉进去，向着吧台后面的艾什打招呼。艾什抬头看了迪恩一眼，当他看到迪恩身边的卡斯迪奥时，不自觉地露出了吃惊的表情。酒馆里比较冷清，寥寥坐了几个穿着学生制式校服的男生，其他的都是服务人员。服务员貌似都是学校的学生，几个穿着鲜红色的热裤短袖的女生给迪恩露出打招呼般的微笑，迪恩也回以微笑，让卡斯迪奥浑身一颤，有一种说不出来的厌恶和难受。

“迪恩，我们不该在这个地方。”卡斯凑到迪恩的耳边轻轻地说道，“这个地方是堕落之地，我们应该马上离开。”

“算了吧，卡斯，这是特训的第一课，”迪恩一把把卡斯迪奥推到了吧台面前的座椅上，从卡斯的肩膀上探出头对着卡斯露出一个标准的微笑，“让你从一个小女孩变成小男孩。”

接着自己也弹到相邻的椅子上，对着艾什伸出两根手指，“两杯威士忌加苏打。”

艾什点了点头，一边摆出杯子，一边问着迪恩：“听说学生会最近又开始查酒了，上次你带回去的几瓶还好吧。”

说道迪恩的威士忌，迪恩立刻露出愤怒的神情，谁让迪恩试能够单独靠酒就能活下去但是没有酒就会死的人呐。看到迪恩的眼神，艾什也就明白迪恩的威士忌完全牺牲了的事情，也露出一幅惋惜的表情。

“对了迪恩，你这个点来不仅仅是因为酒的事情吧，像你这个天天睡懒觉的人这个点跑这里来是来找我吧，说吧又有什么烂事要我做的。”艾什也给自己倒了一杯威士忌，用余光扫到刚刚尝了一口酒而露出痛苦神色的卡斯，和正在盯着卡斯监督他喝完这杯酒的迪恩，很自然地露出了一抹微笑，“卡斯，我觉得你们家的人应该挺能喝酒的啊。”

卡斯没用能够说话，感觉嗓子在冒烟，原以为加了苏打以后酒的味道会好很多，可是还是呛得卡斯差点把昨天的晚饭给吐出来。迪恩一下子笑出来，像看着小孩子一样凝视着卡斯，回头回答艾什的问题：“当然了，你知道我一直在对抗学生会，我觉得我需要你的帮助。”

“想让我黑进‘炽天使’的主机吗？哦，算了吧这个是不可能的，防火墙都是我编写的，你知道我的程序是没有漏洞的。”艾什放下酒杯摇了摇头，笑着拿起抹布去继续擦刚刚洗好的酒杯。

“所以我该庆幸学校没有用你的防火墙，艾什。”迪恩啜了一口杯中的酒，顺便看看卡斯有没有好好的解决掉他杯子里的威士忌，“我需要你帮我黑到学校的网络里去，我需要有地方对卡斯进行特训，但是要躲开学生会的巡查，关掉摄像监控之类的。”

“这样啊……虽然有点麻烦，还是可以做到的，毕竟我是计算机的高材生。”艾什撩了一下自己的头发，“我会给你打电话的，保持电话畅通，还有我这杯酒算你的。”

迪恩赞同性的指着艾什列了一下嘴，然后从外套口袋了扯出几张纸币拍在桌子上。卡斯像得救了一般终于可以终止喝酒行动，谁知道迪恩一下子拿起自己的酒杯，抓着自己一下子给他灌了下去。呛人的液体在卡斯的喉间打着转，强忍着厌恶的味道，卡斯吞了下去。迪恩露出欣慰的微笑，拍拍卡斯的背，走出了酒馆。不知道为什么，看见迪恩在笑，卡斯也想跟着笑。

 

 

卡斯迪奥发现迪恩的特训和自己理解的并不一样，他以为迪恩会手把手教自己格斗技巧，结果迪恩却只是带着自己到处闲逛，与其说是闲逛，不如说只是泡吧而已。卡斯完全不知道泡吧和格斗之间的联系，他总觉得这是浪费时间，而且每次还要被迪恩强迫着喝下各种颜色的液体。卡斯宁愿把时间花在图书馆，多了解一些学生会或者说是自己家族的历史，也要比泡吧要有用的多。

又是一天糜烂的生活，或者对于卡斯迪奥来说这是一天糜烂的生活。他牺牲掉了自己原来逛图书馆、拜访各个教授的时间来跟着迪恩泡吧，每次他问迪恩原因的时候迪恩只会拿“特训”两个字来敷衍自己。虽然卡斯迪奥非常愿意用时间和迪恩呆在一起，但是他也迫切地想打败学生会，他觉得那是更重要的事情。

夜间，从图书馆背后的秘密通道钻出来，迪恩在前面快乐地哼着小调，卡斯的脑回路已经在酒精的影响下开始有些模糊。他感觉到自己内心的深处有一股莫名的怨气，不甘和对自己的无力让他感到焦躁，步伐也开始零碎起来。他索性停了下来，凝视着眼前的男人的背影。

“迪恩。”

“嗯？”迪恩停下脚步，回头看着停在原地的卡斯，迪恩皱了一下眉，他觉得卡斯有点异样。

“迪恩，我们需要谈谈。”

“好啊，那么…我们谈什么？”迪恩搓了搓手，笑着看着卡斯。

“为什么要这样……”卡斯的脸逆着路灯的光，脸上的表情模糊不清。卡斯的声音颤动着，仿佛在抑制着什么。

“卡斯？”

“不要过来！”

迪恩上前一步，想要看清卡斯迪奥的表情，却被卡斯迪奥大声的呵斥。在迪恩的映像里，卡斯一直都是一个温柔甚至好欺负的人，卡斯的暴怒声确实吓了迪恩一跳。

“卡斯，听着，你先冷静下来好吗？”迪恩举起手，小心翼翼地站在原地，生怕又踩到地雷。他害怕卡斯爆发起来，会有任何不可预知的后果。

“迪恩…告诉我为什么会有这些特训…为什么每天都要做这些没有用的事情……”

“卡斯，这个是特训啊……”

“够了！不要再敷衍我了！”卡斯抬起头凶狠地朝着迪恩吼过去，迪恩吓得都不知道该说什么了，只是在原地傻傻地站着。沉默了良久，空气如同冷凝了一般，迪恩看卡斯没有再说别的话的意思，才试探性的往前走了几步。

“卡斯，你也是知道的，你需要更多的柔性。”迪恩一边说着一边向卡斯走去，尽管现在卡斯依旧是怒视着自己，但

是貌似是没有要打断自己说话的意思，“我是说，你要更像一个普通人。卡斯，你也知道你和你的兄弟们一起长大，他们对你的所有习惯都了如指掌，所有的，卡斯。我需要你更像普通人一点，改变原来你追求最完美的作战方式。”

“迪恩…”卡斯忽然感觉自己的内心充满了愧疚，他在明白了迪恩的良苦用心之后发现自己简直单纯的像一个小婴儿，自责的心情像鞭子痛击着他的内心。

努力抑制着，直到这些情感决堤。

“卡斯？”

卡斯迪奥冲了上去一把抱住了迪恩，把自己的头埋在了迪恩的怀里。五味成杂的情感在内心翻江倒海，卡斯不知道为什么此刻他很想哭，他的理智告诉自己自己一定要克制，可是泪水还是从眼眶中溢出，直接打在迪恩宽广的胸上。

“对不起，迪恩…我…”卡斯啜泣着，一时说不出完整的句子，或许他想请求迪恩的原谅和宽恕，对于自己无礼的饶恕，所有的想法汇聚在嘴边，反而就语塞了。大脑已经不允许自己组织完整的句子，能够做的，只有反复的道歉，反复着同一句话。

迪恩一下子慌了神，灯影下的卡斯显得那么脆弱。他的粗神经从来没有想过卡斯会是这样一个在心理上弱不禁风的一个人，虽然他一直知道卡斯都是严格地要求着自己，他也很支持卡斯不断变强，但是他从来不知道自己的方式竟然会伤害到卡斯。看到怀里哭成泪人的卡斯，迪恩也伸出手搂住了卡斯，用右手轻抚着卡斯的头，左手轻轻拍打着卡斯的后背。他不知道这样做对不对，他从来没有安慰过一个哭泣的男生，即使是小时候萨姆难过的时候他都没有屈尊去安慰。如今，对于卡斯，他也像个束手无策的婴儿。

如果上帝告诉迪恩什么事情能够让卡斯立刻开心，他会立刻去做的，他在心里默默地这样想。他不知道的是，卡斯现在需要的确实就只是迪恩的一个拥抱。

卡斯的内心仿佛种下了一个种子，一定，一定要打败学生会。不论利用何种手段，都不能辜负迪恩的良苦用心。

“我会为了你而战的，迪恩。”用迪恩听不见的声音，低声喃喃道。暗暗发誓，将声音传到风中，这份讯息，永远铭刻在了卡斯心里。

 

 

“唔唔。”

学生会宿舍，两个穿着学生会制服的学生提着一个大麻袋，径直走到了会长的房间。将麻袋扔到了地上，敬了一个礼后退出了房间。麻袋里的生物挣扎着，拉斐尔饶有兴趣地盯着在麻袋里挣扎的生物。

“乌列，帮我把麻袋打开。”拉斐尔打了一个响指，乌列点了点头，用随身带着的小刀割开了麻袋上的麻绳。没有等麻袋里的生物挣扎出来，就退回到了拉斐尔的椅子后面，静静地看着。

从麻袋里面钻出来的，是被贴了封口胶的乔安娜。

“乔小姐大驾光临，有失远迎。”拉斐尔从自己的椅子上站起来，用他标准的笑容回应着乔的怒目而视，“你的朋友迪恩最近令我很恼火，所以只能委屈一下你。我不会伤害你的，即便你也只是一只带毛的猴子。哦对了乌列，我们也听听乔小姐怎么说的吧。”

乌列重新走到乔身边，粗暴地撕下了乔嘴上的封口胶。乔感觉到了嘴边火辣辣地痛感，但是她丝毫没有顾及到这点就开始破口大骂：“拉斐尔你这个混蛋！立刻把我放了！”

“噢，当然我们会放了。”拉斐尔依旧用着自己标准的微笑，经管此刻他巴不得砍了眼前这个无礼的猴子，“只要你的朋友配合，你很快就能回归你的正常生活了。”

拉斐尔走到乔安娜面前，用一只手粗暴的拽着乔的头发，依旧是标准的微笑，却让乔感觉到一股寒意。拉斐尔端详乔片刻，慢慢说道：“只要迪恩让劝说卡斯加入学生会，你就能够平安回去了。”

“混蛋！卡斯才不会加入你们这个下三滥的组织的！”

“哦，别着急嘛，乔小姐。”拉斐尔保持着琢磨不透的笑容，“我相信你对迪恩更重要。”


	4. Chapter 4

天堂竞逐

PARTⅣ.竞逐

意识重新回到卡斯迪奥脑海，已经是翌日清晨了。

熟悉的房间，阳光透过窗帘打在卡斯的脸上，卡斯觉得莫名的暖意。下意识地环顾房间，虽然所有的物品摆放都是熟悉的，但是总是觉得和平时看到的位置稍微有些差异。房间的光线是明亮的，卡斯知道自己应该是睡过头了，不过还好意识告诉今天是周末没有早期的必要，虽然在平时卡斯在周末早上都会跑到图书馆看书。卡斯的耳边，还传来迪恩熟悉的鼾声，只是这次鼾声格外清晰。

随着意识的逐渐清醒，卡斯感觉到床不同的柔软程度，在记忆中的床，是没有今天这么柔软的。卡斯看到“床”的第一眼，自己都吓了一跳。卡斯直接趴在了迪恩的怀里，躺在了迪恩的床上睡了一觉。一想到这里，卡斯整个人又像烧起来了一样，脸一下子红到了耳根，一下子从床上弹了起来。卡斯大口喘着气，努力回忆着昨天的情景，可是记忆持续到昨天暗暗发誓的情景，就一下子断了片，不论如何努力都没有后续了。

“啊，卡斯，你醒了。”迪恩睁开迷离的双眼，估计是被卡斯跳起来的声音给惊醒，“卡斯，别说平时真是看不出来，你力气真大。”

“迪恩昨天晚上发生了什么。”惊魂未定，卡斯喘着粗气询问着，大脑里已经脑补出各种奇怪的画面，这些羞耻的图像足够让卡斯脸红一辈子了。

“哦，卡斯。你喝醉了而已，说实话你的酒量确实需要提高。”迪恩坐起来揉了揉眼睛，“然后你一直攥着我的衣服，一直…怎么掰都掰不开你的手，所以只能保持这个姿势睡觉了。”

“是这样…”卡斯才注意到迪恩和自己的衣服都是完整穿好的，虽然没有发生任何奇怪的事情，但是内心却有点莫名的失落感。

迪恩没有注意到卡斯内心微弱的变化，粗神经的他很难理解卡斯内心深处的波澜。他掏出手机，看到屏幕上20个未接来电，和2封短信，全部都是来自艾什的。当他戳开第一封时，整个脸霎时间就白了。强忍着冲动，迪恩点开了第二封短信。

“乔被学生会绑架了，他们准备开‘竞逐’活动。

他们准备把乔伪装起来放到一群怪物中。”

“卡斯我们立刻去停机场！”迪恩立刻从床上跳了起来，朝着还站在旁边的卡斯大吼一声，把门一甩直接冲了出去。

“迪恩，等等我…”卡斯从自己的幻想中回到现实，虽然不知道现实中发生了什么事情，但是他还是跟着迪恩冲了出去。

 

 

“竞逐”，是学生会权限下一个活动。学生会把圈养的怪物放到指定区域，为全校的学生实战训练的机会。根据击杀怪物的数量和种类，学生会获得不同的积分。这些积分会在直接和平时成绩挂钩，从而影响最终的毕业成绩。所以只要学生会的“竞逐”一开始，所有的学生就会像疯马一样冲过去厮杀。

现在迪恩最担心的是乔在混战中受伤，或者被直接被撕成碎片。迪恩相信学生会会用各种下三滥的手段，把罪名嫁祸给随便一个无辜的可怜学生，说是混战中无意伤害，或者是说仇杀情杀这些烂俗的原因。学生会想要铲除掉一些人，再简单不过了。

迪恩现在唯一能够想到的办法，就是立刻赶到乔的身边。

 

大草原旁边的学生会专用楼里，几乎所有的学生会成员都驾驶着“炽天使”备战状态。

“他们果然来了。”乌列拿着望远镜，透过巨大的落地窗看到“C·炽天使”抱着“黑羚羊76”向着大草地飞过来，向着身后的拉斐尔高兴地汇报到。

“喊所有人准备好激光炮，瞄准卡斯的机体，把他们打下来。”拉斐尔背对着窗户坐在椅子上，手里拿着高脚杯装着红酒。即便是身为学生会副会长，今天的预约心情足够成为他破例的理由。

“已经进入射程了，就等你的指示了，拉斐尔。”

“射击。”拉斐尔轻轻地吐出了这两个字，起身走出了房间。乌列的嘴角勾出了一抹微笑，拿起无线电的对讲机，以同样的语气将命令传达下去：“射击。”

顿时，整个建筑物都被耀眼的白光所包覆。纯白的光仿佛能进化整个世界一般，这个建筑物都陷入了光晕之中。

“迪恩，前面的情况有些不对。”卡斯的声音通过无线电传到了迪恩的机体里面，迪恩才注意到远处的白光。

“卡斯，马上下降，快！”迪恩一看到这个白光就意识到他们两人已经被学生会锁定，立刻下达指令让卡斯避开来自学生会的攻击。

可惜，迪恩的反应还是晚了。

耀眼的白光如同流星一般倾斜而来，整个学生会的建筑物都在颤动，如同千军万马兵临城下。白色的炮弹在空气中咆哮着，超过声音的速度而带来的音爆瞬间将所有的声音淹没。还没有来得急做出闪避反应，激光炮弹已经如同雨点一样打到了卡斯的机体上。

反重力助推器在激光炮的狂轰滥炸下最先熄火，两个人的机体同时落地。迪恩下意识地打开了“黑羚羊76”的助推器，虽然“黑羚羊76”没有反重力装着，但是刚开启时的反作用力足够让他挡在卡斯的面前，为他的“C·炽天使”档去一部分炮弹。迪恩没有想到的是，卡斯在反重力装置熄火前，已经旋转了方向，这样迪恩开启助推器，只会把“黑羚羊76”引向更安全的一个方向。

“卡斯！！”迪恩的声音被自由落体时的风声给淹没，他不知道卡斯能不能听到自己的声音，他甚至不知道卡斯的无线电是否还完好无损。他只是想呼唤卡斯，就像是本能一般。

伴随着剧烈的响声，卡斯的机体先落到地上，这样为迪恩创造了更好的缓冲机会。但是从那种高度摔下来，痛彻心扉的痛楚还是贯彻了迪恩的所有感官系统。可是迪恩更担心的，是卡斯。卡斯承担了所有的伤害，连落地都是选择了优先坠落来给迪恩产生缓冲的机会。

“卡斯，该死，你个笨蛋。”迪恩暗暗骂道，他知道现在整个“黑羚羊76”几乎已经完全崩溃，落地的时候无线电差不多直接摔碎了，从整个机箱里响彻的嘈杂的嗡嗡声他可以确定这一点。屏幕勉强还能用，至少迪恩还可以看清楚外面的环境。忽然嘈杂的机箱里响起了电话的声音，迪恩试着动了动手臂，还好手臂还没有摔断，一点一点从口袋里将手机蹭出来，屏幕上显示的，是艾什的来电。

“你这个混蛋怎么不告诉我有学生会的埋伏。”迪恩接通了电话就是破口大骂。

“因为他不知道啊~”拉斐尔的话筒声音满是嘲讽，愚弄一般愉悦地语调透过话筒刺激着迪恩。

“怎么是你这个混蛋…”迪恩咬紧了牙，全身的疼痛感让他没有能力做出其他更多的动作。

“会用黑科技的可不是只有你一个人，毛猴子，呵呵…”拉斐尔的声音如同鬼魅一般缠绕在话筒另一端，“感谢你把卡斯带来了，现在我们的‘竞逐’可以开始了。”

“可恶！把乔放了，这是我们两人的事情，不要把她牵扯进来。”

“当然可以啊，只要你打败我。不如这样吧，毛猴子，你赢了我把你的乔安娜小姐还给你；你输了，卡斯就必须加入学生会。”

“听上去…真是很公平的…”迪恩一边拖延着时间，一边从口袋里掏出一个白色的小丸子吞了下去。这个小丸子也是艾什给他的，实际上是一种神经抑制剂，能够暂时阻断所有的痛觉和不适感，虽然很危险，但是迪恩就得是时候利用这种丸子了。等到痛感消逝，迪恩熟练地在操作屏上输入一串代码，对“黑羚羊76“进行自检。

“像你这种狂妄的毛猴子，可是很短寿的。”拉斐尔的声音显得有些开心，“不如给你一些福利吧，看在你这么照顾卡斯的份上，只要你能站着撑过着5分钟，乔安娜小姐就可以还给你了。不过你已经站不起来了吧，呵呵…”

“听上去真是诱人啊…”自检的结果令迪恩还算满意，虽然无线电全部损毁，但是能源仓、推进器、武器弹药库和战斗辅助系统都基本完好，只要自己稍微调整下角度就可以站起来了。

“那么，欢迎来到‘竞逐’，你这个带毛的猴子怪物。”

拉斐尔的声音戛然而止，除了机箱内的杂音，外面的世界安静地令人恐惧。主屏幕上的右上角被植入倒计时条，迪恩不禁有点佩服学生会的黑客技术确实和艾什有一比——或许还是比艾什差一些。迪恩打开了雷达，四周除了自己和卡斯的机体以外，没有任何金属的反应。

迪恩尝试着让自己的“黑羚羊76”站起来，忽然雷达警报像疯了一般发出轰鸣声。迪恩还没有从屏幕上看清目标，就已经被带着推了出去。卡斯没有感觉到任何痛感，这对一个机师来说是一件危险的事情，来自机体的反馈无法有效地传感到大脑，机师是无法确认机体那一部分正在受损。

迪恩感觉到有硬物抵在自己的右肩上，双脚微微发热。通过主频幕，他大概判断出现在是由拉斐尔驾驶的“炽天使”正在用“天使之刃”插着自己的右肩，将自己按在地上一路推着往前，脚下火花四溅，再不作出有效的反抗助推器就会被破坏掉。

迪恩展开右臂上的钛合金砍刀，一下子对着“炽天使”的右臂砍了过去，穿破风的声音在空气中一下子叫嚣而开，如同疯狗一般咆哮着。紧接着，是如同炸裂一般的巨响，两把武器接触的一瞬间，刺眼的火花迸发而出，灼烧的太阳般的亮光让人无法直视。迪恩借着这个空隙启动推进器，把自己从“天使之刃”上弹了出去，在水平地面上做出一个后空翻的动作稳稳地落地。

迪恩快速展开携带在背部的散弹枪，左腿后滑，右腿稍微弯曲，就让整个机体的重心沉了下来。用左手接住犹豫惯性半悬在空中的散弹枪，同时对准了刚刚的方向，向着左边做出一个侧翻的动作，扣下了扳机。这套动作时迪恩最引以为豪的体术招式，他能够在最短的时间内完成取枪和发射这套动作，同时这套动作能够有效的避开大部分发射导弹式的袭击，最重要的是，迪恩觉得这套动作简直帅呆了！

可惜，迪恩还是慢了一拍。

拉斐尔的激光炮呼啸而来，迪恩的“黑羚羊76”不幸没有躲开，连闪避动作都没有做出就因为失衡飞了出去。机体的警报声响起，迪恩觉得左手手臂微微发麻，紧接着是落地时的冲击，他瞥了一眼在主频幕左上角闪烁的机体受损图——整个右臂已经被削了下来。

迪恩右手撑地，准备一跃而起，没有痛楚让他觉得自己无所畏惧。右上角的倒计时现实只要自己再撑2分钟就可以了，无论如何自己都可以撑过去的。

“愚蠢的猴子。”

拉斐尔的声音通过外接音箱传到了迪恩的耳边，迪恩却不能看到“炽天使”的踪影，不好的感觉袭上心间。他准备弯下腰来降低自己的重心，然而带给他的是另一次冲击。

“炽天使”从“黑羚羊76”的正上方将“天使之刃”劈下来，在“黑羚羊76”的警报响起之后，迪恩几乎是勉强的侧身用钛合金砍刀去招架。又是如同炸裂般的巨响，不过这次迪恩没有那没有利了，钛合金砍刀在巨大的冲力下粉碎，麻痹的感觉让迪恩不能再行动右臂。

然而更糟糕的事是，迪恩预估错了时间。

疼痛感顺着右臂席卷而来，迪恩瞬间感觉到窒息一般的痛楚。右臂的麻痹和被冲击的痛苦，左臂确实灼烧一般的疼痛。迪恩的大脑被疼痛感占据，他不能言语，不能思考，甚至不能做出任何原有的本能运动。

然而这并不是结束。

胸口仿佛被巨石砸到了一般，“炽天使”有力的劲拳打在了“黑羚羊76”的胸口部位，同时袭来的痛楚让迪恩根本无法反击。

接着又是一个过肩摔，“黑羚羊76”被摔了出去，然而“炽天使”却没有把全部的“黑羚羊76”给摔出去，而是通过旋转的方式硬生生地将右臂也撤了下来。

“你们这些凡人，怎么可能和我们为敌！”

如同捏着一个玩具一般，“炽天使”冲过去抓起了“黑羚羊76”的头部，将其高高举起。

“你们这些蝼蚁，只要死掉的命。”

一下子，“炽天使”捏碎了“黑羚羊76”的头部，紧接着侧身一刀将其腿部直接宰了下来。飞溅而出的火花如同血一般鲜红，而这正是拉斐尔的快感所在。

疼痛，对于迪恩已经不能用言语来阐述了。强撑着，将紧闭着的双眼睁开一跳缝。已经变黑的主屏幕没有传回任何画面，左上角的损毁显示除了主机舱以外全部破坏，而右上角的数字向着最后的10秒跳动。

“一定要坚持下去…”

心理默念着，意识却沦为空白。

终究，眼前的一切，化作如同炮火一般虚无的白色。


	5. Chapter 5

天堂竞逐

PARTⅤ.分隔

“对不起，迪恩…”

“迪恩，我会回来的。”

“我……会回来的……”

 

 

白色的草地，老旧的教堂伫立在迪恩面前。

破碎的天使雕像守护着这个建筑物，纯白的身躯，只是翅膀已经被风沙染黑。大门已经破烂，勉强能够打开，没有布道的声音，如同墓穴一般冷清。迪恩推开教堂的门，微弱的烛火引导着向前的道路。一排排的长椅上空无一人，只是耶和华雕塑面前有一个熟悉的男人的背影。棕色的风衣，修长的身躯。影子在摇曳的烛火下颤动着，这个男人影子的背上有一对巨大的羽翼。低声的呢喃声萦绕在房间内，如同祷告一般庄重，却又饱含着悲伤。

“卡斯？”试探着，迪恩喊出了那个人的名字。

那个男人回过头，正是卡斯的脸，却显得要苍老一些。他的眼睛里饱含着泪水，紧紧咬着嘴唇。不知道是不是错觉，当他看到迪恩的那一刹那，流露出温柔的笑意，只是那份笑意转瞬即逝，没有留下更多的痕迹。

“你来了。”男人转过身，声音还是颤抖着的，“你不该在这里。”

叹息，男人摇了摇头，又转回了身子。

“卡斯！”迪恩快步向前，冲到那个人的后面，抓住他的右肩，想把他转过来看清他的正脸。

“呵呵…我说过你不该在这里。”拉斐尔的熟悉的声音响起，被转过来的男人竟然长着拉斐尔的脸。

迪恩连退数步，差点从台阶上摔下去。那个长着拉斐尔脸的男人一步步向自己逼近，背后张开了巨大的黑色羽翼。后面的忽然燃起了大火，不，不只是后面，整个教堂都燃烧了起来。迪恩能够清楚的听到木椅在烈火中爆裂的声响，他转过身想要跑出这个教堂，然而站在他正后放的是米迦勒。

“又见面了，你这个长了毛的猴子。”米迦勒死死地盯着迪恩，嘴角勾起的微笑让人捉摸不清。

更让迪恩感到脑皮发麻的是，乔从米迦勒身后的大火中出现了，慢慢地走向自己。乔全身都是血，衣服已经破碎，还在大火中燃烧。乔的头发也在燃烧，只是乔脸上没有任何表情，一脸冷漠。

“乔……”迪恩的声音在颤抖，他不自觉地往后退，却一下子撞到了拉斐尔的身上。迪恩想要往前逃跑，乔却已经到了面前。

“都是你害的，迪恩。”乔面无表情的说着，眼睛死死地盯着迪恩。迪恩这才注意到乔一直没有眨眼睛，如同死去的人一般，眼睛睁着鼓鼓的。

地面开始抖动，迪恩向着四周张望，想要弄清楚发生了什么。长椅在燃烧，白色的天使塑像留下了鲜红如血的眼泪，玻璃窗户上的耶和华的色泽在褪去。

声音，更多的声音充斥在迪恩的大脑中，嘈杂着，如同蜂窝般的悲鸣。迪恩，跪在了地上，双手死死地捂住双耳。他能感受到烈火的炽热，全身的焦灼感刺激着迪恩的神经。他不出一句话，连痛苦的呐喊声都卡在喉间不能发出。他想要一起都马上结束，但是拉斐尔和米迦勒的脸在他的脑海里不断浮现，即使是他闭上了眼睛那些脸依旧紧紧纠缠着他。

“迪恩，再见。”

卡斯的声音响起，其他的一切声响瞬间消失。焚烧的大火也立刻不见踪影，身边只是一片无尽的白，和面前的卡斯。卡斯在温柔的笑着，但是不知为何显得是那般悲戚。

迪恩站起来，正想说什么，卡斯却伸过一直手指放在迪恩的嘴边。轻轻地摇了摇头，接着放下了手。背景的白光渐渐将卡斯掩盖，迪恩想要去触及卡斯的残影。触及到，只是带有余温的空气。

身边依旧是一片无尽的白。

 

 

阳光照进迪恩的眼睛中，灼眼的光晕晒得迪恩不能睁开。白色的天花板，白色的墙壁，浓郁的药水味告诉迪恩他现在处在医疗部。护士正在给他换输液瓶，听到什么声响，回过头看到刚刚苏醒的迪恩，立刻露出欣喜的神情。

“你终于醒了，我还以为要照顾你一辈子了。”护士差点都要跳起来了，“我这就去叫医生来。”

“我…昏迷了多久…感觉像是有几个世纪了…”迪恩挣扎像要坐起来，浑身的痛楚阻止了他做出这种愚蠢的行为。

“你昏迷了有1个月了。”

一个月？

脑海中最后的影响只是一片白，和最后跳动着的数字。迪恩环顾着这个病房，独立的个人病房，这个在学校可是学生会级才能享受的待遇。一旁供探望者坐的沙发塌陷了一大截，看来探望者是刚刚离开的样子。会是谁呢，迪恩如是想着。

“有…谁来看过我吗……？”抱着疑惑，脑子里还是一套乱，嗡嗡的脑鸣依旧折磨着迪恩。

“啊，是一个学生会的学生吶。”

学生会？难道是拉斐尔？不可能，他是绝对不会来看望我的。那又是谁呢？

“就是那个把你送过来的学生，第一次看到他还没有认出来是学生会的成员，毕竟当时没有穿学生会制服……就是那个一直穿着风衣的那个小哥，长得挺帅的，是你男朋友吧。”

风衣……难道是……

迪恩不愿意再想下去，别过了脸。护士浅笑了一下，离开了病房去找主治医生。迪恩莫名感到一种悲戚，闭上眼睛不想直视这个世界。闭合眼睛的瞬间，梦中的画面又重新在脑海里浮现。

不行，不能呆在这里。迪恩一心想要回到卡斯身边，他想知道他不在的时候到底发生了什么。

迪恩向床侧翻身，一下子从床上摔了下来。剧烈的疼痛感如同江河翻滚般在迪恩的大脑皮层上叫嚣咆哮着，迪恩的眼角渗出因为疼痛带来的泪水。更让迪恩恐惧的是，迪恩完全无法感觉到自己左臂。

迪恩抬起头看向门口，隔着门上的小窗对上的自己熟悉的视线。天蓝色的眼睛里满是关切，他知道这是卡斯独有的眼神，那份来自内心深处对别人的怜悯。

“卡斯！”迪恩大喊一声，门外的男人惊了一下。门外的男人别过了脸，停顿了一下，从探视的窗口消失了。

房间又陷入无限的沉寂，迪恩怔怔地看着门，仿佛失去了什么重要的东西一般。

心里有个洞，是永远无法弥补的。

 

 

医生和护士们把迪恩抬上了床，告诫迪恩以后不能再这么鲁莽，然后给迪恩的身体继续进行例行检查。迪恩只是愣愣地听着，心里没有任何波动，仿佛心死掉了一般。迪恩是全身粉碎性骨折，在先进的医疗技术下基本上已经恢复，只是剩下的部分依旧需要静养来康复；由于服用的艾什的药物原因，左臂现在已经完全瘫痪，虽然有可以康复的可能性，但是也需要很长一段时间才能使用左手。

艾什来探望过迪恩，告诉了迪恩最不想承认的事实。

迪恩在失去意识后拉斐尔准备杀掉迪恩，被卡斯迪奥阻止，以加入学生会作为代价换来了迪恩的一条命。乔安娜现在下落不明，虽然学生会对外宣称他们正在全力搜索，但是实际上学生会依旧绑架着乔安娜来制约卡斯迪奥。

迪恩没有说一句话，只是静静地听着，仿佛自己拥有的一起瞬间崩溃瓦解，成了一盘散沙。

无能为力的自卑，胜过生理上的痛楚。

 

 

“今天你的气色不错呐，卡斯，学生会里的生活也是不错的吧。”拉斐尔坐在学生会专用楼的二楼大厅里，弹奏着面前来自公元历1862年的科尔门钢琴，琴音悠扬上扬，带着一份嘲弄般的欢愉，”对了，你今天又去看哪个傻猴子了吧，听说他今天醒了，真是不容易。”

卡斯停下来瞥了拉斐尔一眼，没有说任何多余的话，快步从拉斐尔的身边走开。琴音戛然而止，最后一个音是拉斐尔狠狠地砸出来的。

“或许你该展示出你的尊敬和对学生会的忠诚。”拉斐尔站起来，盯着卡斯迪奥，“比如说跪在我的面前，亲我的鞋子。”

卡斯狠狠地瞪着拉斐尔，攥紧了拳头。他想一拳揍到拉斐尔的脸上，但是理智告诉他他需要隐忍，乔安娜还在他们手上，他要为乔安娜着想。卡斯一步一踱走到拉斐尔的面前，准备跪下。拉斐尔的脸上满是嘲讽，仰起头俯视着卡斯。

“拉斐尔，校长需要我们去一下！”乌列闯了进来中断了这一场闹剧。拉斐尔瞪了乌列一眼，也只能跟着乌列走了。卡斯低下头，连忙往后退了几步，转身向着另一个房间走过去。

卡斯走进房间后，确认没有人跟着自己，直接锁上了门。房间里三个方向都摆放着书架，上面的书都是老旧的纸质书。卡斯推开了正前方的书架，后面露出一道密码门。卡斯回头再次确认不会有人跟着自己，输入了密码走了进去。

门后面是一条长长的黑色的通道，通道很明显是供给机体移动的。卡斯从口袋里掏出自己的“C·炽天使”，小心的往前推进。通道很长，提供了卡斯思考的时间。刚开始他觉得这样做是一种罪孽，但是今天他看到了迪恩的样子，下定了决心一定要彻底打败学生会，不论用什么样的方式，都要打败他们。

终于，到达了道路的尽头。

黑色的量产型“恶魔”机体堵在门口，看到了卡斯的机体，立刻闪到了一边。卡斯连瞥都没有瞥那些机体一眼，就直接走了进去。

“啊，卡斯，小天使你来了。”最里面是一个大厅，克劳利坐在自己的王座上品着红酒。身边站着两排“恶魔”机体守护着， 但是可以很明显看出那些机体对于卡斯的畏惧。卡斯打开了机舱的门，却没有下来，坐在上面居高临下看着克劳利。

克劳利，被称为“HELL”黑社会组织的头目。实力上远远超过其他普通的军队，能够镇压他们的只有“HEAVEN”出来的最优秀的军人，或者是是来自查克家族的“炽天使”机体。

“交给你的事情你干的怎么样了。”卡斯盯着克劳利，脸上没有任何表情。

“噢，不要这么心急嘛，卡斯。”克劳利笑了一下，晃了晃手上的红酒，“这个味道不错，要不要下来喝一杯。”

“直接回答我的问题。”

“好吧好吧。”克劳利翻了一个白眼，有些不耐烦，“地方是找到了，随时都可以出发。”

“好的，我们明天就出发。”

“嘿！小伙子，听好了，这不是普通的星际旅游之类的，这可是挑战最远古的禁地！”克劳利一下子从椅子上弹起来，摔掉手上的酒杯，指着卡斯大声吼道。

“明天，出发，不管你准备好没有。”卡斯没有任何表情，冷冷地盯着克劳利。只要卡斯下定决心要做的事情，或许除了迪恩没有人能够阻止卡斯。但是现在迪恩瘫在床上，什么时候能够重新回来战斗都不是定数。卡斯感觉到从所未有的心焦，他不知道原因，但是他努力克制着自己不让这种感觉影响自己的理性判断。

“哎…行吧，那就明天出发吧。”克劳利摇摇头，做出一个夸张的摊手动作，原地转了一个圈，然后直接指着卡斯，“不过出了什么意外的话，我不负任何责任。”

“管好你自己就行了。”卡斯关上机舱的门，转身离开了大厅。

克劳利一直面带着微笑目送着卡斯离开，然后脸立刻垮了下来。狠狠地提了一脚地上的酒杯碎片，骂道：“这算哪门子合作，明明只是我单方面帮他做事罢了。”

 

 

“谢谢你，艾什。”检修厂，卡斯看着艾什在给自己的“C·炽天使”做最后的调休。

夜晚的风很凉爽，月华洒在地上，映出卡斯的影子。卡斯知道这一趟可能是有去无回，但是他还是想要尝试一下。他知道自己的信仰，他愿意为了自己的信仰做出任何事情。

“嘿，不用这样说卡斯。你的机体基本上没有任何问题，我稍微更改了下系统防火墙，这样其他‘炽天使’的雷达扫描不到你了。还有武器库稍微优化了一下‘天使之刃’的出刀速度，这样就能够应付遭遇战了。抱歉卡斯，我不是机械专业的，只能从操作系统上帮你进行优化调整。”艾什擦了一下额头上的汗，从“C·炽天使”上下来。

“这件事情请不要告诉迪恩，还有点名签到的事情只能拜托你了。”

“放心吧，我会直接黑进系统让老师们跳过你的名字的。”艾什把一只手搭在了卡斯的肩上。

卡斯点点头，露出笑容。

“为了那个男人，我会战斗到底的。”心里这样想着，卡斯做好了这次远征的觉悟。


	6. Chapter 6

天堂竞逐

PARTⅥ.极夜

卡斯没有睡觉，站在房间里透过窗户看着沉睡在夜里校园。

他还记得第一次认识迪恩时的情景。

迪恩·温彻斯特，是不知道从哪里来的插班生，总是一副玩世不恭的表情，经常翘课，除了武器改良课程会准时达到，偶尔会出席几次体术训练课，其他的课程他几乎没有出席过。总是一副坏孩子的样子，卡斯刚开始并看不惯迪恩，又有点羡慕迪恩，觉得他好像和所有人都能打成一片。

正真认识到迪恩·温彻斯特是在“天启”行动的时候。

米迦勒引入黑社会作为目标，所有的学员都必须干掉一定数量的黑社会机器，才有资格继续学习下去。学生会有先天的机体优势，干掉黑社会的机体轻而易举，然而普通学生的制式机，根本不是黑社会“恶魔”机体的对手。伤亡人数每天递增，医疗部每天都是伤亡人数过多医护人员过少的状态。不少学员在等待治疗的时间里伤口恶化，导致身体部分机能老坏，甚至再也不能使用机甲作战。即便是很幸运，完成了干掉黑社会的任务，也会因为任务超时这类理由被劝退。

温彻斯特家的两兄弟全力阻止这次行动，萨姆甚至强行开动被学院封存的禁忌机体“Lucifer（路西法）”。这种机体让萨姆失去了理智疯狂袭击其他所有人，甚至袭击过迪恩。最后在迪恩的帮助下，萨姆找回了迷失的自我，摧毁了米迦勒的“M·长天使”，同时造成其长期昏迷。昏迷的米迦勒被迫退学，在其他学生的全体声援保护下，校方也没有过多追究萨姆的责任，但是萨姆因为“Lucifer”机体本身的副作用，神经严重受损，必须在精神病院静养，也被迫休学了。

卡斯迪奥在那次行动之后也彻底和兄长们断绝关系，退出了学生会。他把自己的东西搬到了迪恩的房间，占据了原来属于萨姆·温彻斯特的床。迪恩一直把卡斯当做这个学校里最好的朋友，甚至像家人一般对待卡斯。

对于卡斯迪奥来说，真正的家人或许只有迪恩·温彻斯特一个。

为了自己的家人，他愿意做任何事情。

只是这次他有些迷茫了。

他的信仰是要保护所有人，所以他必须要打败学生会，不惜一切代价。所以他找到了最大的黑社会的头目克劳利，一路干掉了所有阻挡他的侍卫。在他眼里，这些黑社会成员不过是蝼蚁一般卑贱的生物罢了，自诩清高的他要不是走投无路是不会选择和黑社会打交道的。

“听说你们能够找到‘Purgatory(炼狱)’。”卡斯干掉了最后一个守卫后，用手掐住克劳利的“地狱之主”机体的脖子，把他按到墙上，只要卡斯愿意，随时都可以将“天使之刃”插到“地狱之主”的能源仓里，直接炸掉眼前这个卑贱的生物。

“是是是…我们当然可以找到那个星球，可是他极端危险，普通机体的护甲根本不能传过他的大气层就会被瓦解掉…”克劳利现在一心想要活下去，声音都有点打颤了。

“我有‘炽天使’，它的护甲够。”卡斯迪奥把克劳利放了下来，面无表情地说着。

“是为了学生会吧……想要打败自己的敌人吧，你看看你的声音里都是复仇之火。”克劳利的机体站回了地上，态度立刻就变了，“所以我们的小天使卡斯是要和黑社会做交易吗……？”

“闭嘴！”卡斯迪奥一下子把“地狱之主”推到墙上。这次克劳利没有害怕，反而是在笑。

“你不敢杀我，杀了我你就永远找不到‘Purgatory’了。”

卡斯迪奥顿了一下，向后退了几步。机体里面的卡斯冷冷地瞪着面前的机体，但是确实他需要克劳利来帮自己找到“Purgatory”。克劳利活下来的唯一理由，就是因为他能够找到“Purgatory”。

“你想要什么。”

“很简单啊，上面的资源分我一半。”克劳利转了一个圈，开心地说道。

“为什么？”

“这个更简单啊，我们’HELL’是最强的黑社会组织啊，我需要稳固自己的地盘。你知道，这都是一个核心问题，地盘、地盘、地盘，我需要巩固自己的地盘。”

“好吧，成交。什么时候可以出发了，告诉我。”

 

 

天还没有亮，卡斯看着楼下的花园沉睡在街灯下，莫名感觉到一股暖意。

大概，他开始对迪恩产生特殊的情感就是在那个时候吧。

卡斯迪奥记得那时他第一次饮酒。卡斯原来虔诚的像是教徒，他从来不饮酒，甚至不和女孩子交往。有一段时间他坚持吃素，因为他不想伤害动物，后来迪恩告诉他其实他们吃到的肉都是人造的，卡斯才勉强答应吃肉。

那天晚上，迪恩还是照例要很晚才回回来。卡斯做在床边看书，他很享受晚风拂面的感觉。那是他每天最惬意的时刻，从繁忙的学习、论文、教授和资料里抽身而出，享受着自己最喜欢的书——直到这个时刻被迪恩破坏。

迪恩从窗户外探出身子，一下子抢过了卡斯手中的书。嬉皮笑脸地看着卡斯迪奥，扬了扬另一个手里的威士忌酒瓶。

“嘿，卡斯，别像个小女孩一样在这里看书了，下来陪我喝一杯。”

“迪恩，把书还给我。还有，你知道我不喝酒了。”卡斯伸手想去抢迪恩手上的书，谁知道迪恩不假思索地把书从手里甩出，扔到了楼下的地上。

“啊，不小心掉了，卡斯，自己来拣吧。”迪恩从窗口把自己的身子抽出去，轻车熟路地从墙上爬了下去，站在楼下的草地上向着卡斯挥挥手。

这可难坏卡斯了，卡斯并不知道要如何爬墙，作为好学生的他从来都是按时从正门口出入寝室。这次他被迪恩难住了，他本身就不是特别擅长这种攀爬式的运动。但是他实在不忍心让自己最心爱的书让外边呆一夜，这会让卡斯一晚上都睡不着的。

卡斯颤抖着翻过了窗户，一阵晚风袭来，卡斯全身的汗毛都竖立起来。吞了一口口水，继续往下爬。他不知道迪恩是如何能够在如此光滑的墙面上攀爬的，他几乎找不到着力点。他回忆着力学课程上的教程，上面有在理论上寻找着力点的方式。正当卡斯努力思考着，手上却一滑，一下子掉了下去。卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛，做好的摔断手臂的觉悟，毕竟从这么高的地方摔下去不是闹的。

“你啊，还真是蠢。”卡斯并没有感觉到想象中的冲击，而是一阵温暖。卡斯试着睁开眼睛，发现自己整个人躺在迪恩的怀里。迪恩那张英俊的脸离自己只有不到5英寸的距离，卡斯不知道是不是因为被下落吓到，心一直在扑通扑通的跳着。迪恩温柔的笑着，把卡斯放到了地上。

“嘿，卡斯，说起来你有认真吃饭吗，你身体很轻啊。”迪恩一屁股做到地上，拧开手中的威士忌，往自己的嘴里灌了一口。

“迪恩，谢谢你…”卡斯不知道如何应对这种情景，就算和迪恩是好朋友，他也不善于交流这种事情，“这种情况下，是应该说‘谢谢’吧。”

“当然。来吧，卡斯，喝一口，这瓶威士忌我花了好多时间才找到的。”

迪恩点了点头，同时递过了威士忌。卡斯犹豫了一下，接过了酒瓶，学着迪恩的样子往自己的嘴里灌了一口酒。灼热的气息让卡斯直接把酒从嘴里喷了出来，一下子蹲到地上咳了起来，感觉像是要把肺都要咳出来一样。

迪恩笑着从地上跳起来，走过来拍了拍卡斯迪奥的背，“卡斯啊卡斯，一口酒就这样了……”

卡斯迪奥不解地盯着迪恩看，在心里他彻底把酒类划归到再也不想接触的范围内。卡斯不再理会迪恩，走到一边捡起自己的书，随便找了个光线好的地方继续看。

迪恩蹭到卡斯的身边，没有打扰已经炸毛的卡斯，自己做在一边喝着自己的威士忌，抬头看着天上的星星。彼此相顾无言，只是一个人静静地看着书，一个人静静地看着星星。。

“嘿，卡斯，你一个呆在学校里你会觉得孤单吗？”毫无征兆，迪恩开口问道。

“我在看书，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥低着头，还在生闷气，他必须在这个地方一直呆到天亮，这令他感到不悦。

“老兄，说真的，你会孤独吗？”迪恩忽然转向卡斯，用手遮住了卡斯的书，如同流浪的小狗般的眼神让卡斯有些不知所措。

沉思了片刻，卡斯用最平静地语气回答道：“可能吧，迪恩。虽然哥哥们都住在这个地方，但是他们不是我的亲人。我是说，虽然他们在血缘上是我的亲人，可是我却和他们生活在不同的世界一样。我想要的不是独属于我们家族的世界，我想和所有生物共享这个世界，但是哥哥们却想站到至高的顶点，君临顶点般让其他人臣服。父亲又是从来都没有真正见过的，虽然习惯了听从他的指令做事，但是真正意义上我从来没有见过他。”

“卡斯，看来我们都是孤独的物种吶。”迪恩喝了一口手中的威士忌，“我的妈妈，在我很小的时候就去世了，你知道的，黑社会放火把我们那一片的房子都烧了。从那以后，爸爸变得喜怒无常，我是说，原来爸爸一直是一个很温柔的人，在周末会带我去看场机器人球赛什么的，可是从那之后爸爸只是一心专研如何除掉黑社会，找到杀死妈妈的人。萨姆吶，他一直想过平凡的生活，之前他在另一所法律学校进修，天知道他是怎么想的，竟然想当那种穿着正装的律师混蛋。我是说完全有机器人律师了，真正能够用到活人律师的地方已经很少了。后来爸爸还是说服了他加入军事学院，很难想象萨姆竟然是如此有天赋。可是现在他也不在这个学校了，现在好了，就剩我一个人了。”

“迪恩……”卡斯不知道该说什么来安慰眼前的这个朋友，他忽然想起来原来在小说里看到的桥段。不假思索，卡斯放下了手中的书，直接扑到迪恩的身上，给迪恩一个大大的拥抱。他记得小说里的男主角都是这么安慰别人的。

“嘿，卡斯…”迪恩有些手足无措，更多的是哭笑不得。他不知道卡斯为什么会忽然来抱自己，犹豫了片刻，迪恩还是给卡斯回以一个拥抱，“好了，卡斯，以后我们两个可以互相陪着对方啊。”

卡斯从迪恩的怀里钻了出去，看到迪恩脸上的笑容，也露出了微笑，点了点头以表示赞许。

“好了，卡斯，煽情时间结束。啊，好困啊，我要睡一会了。”迪恩一下子躺在了草地上，假装发出了鼾声，引得卡斯一阵窃笑。

卡斯蹭到迪恩旁边，也躺在草地上，双手抱着自己最喜欢的书。他看着天空的星星，第一次发现这种遥不可及的东西竟然会像是正在眼前一般触手可得。原来，星星也可以这么美。

“嘿，卡斯，嫌地上硬的话，可以枕着我的手。”迪恩伸出一只手，侧过头看着卡斯。

卡斯顺从的把头放到了迪恩的胳膊上，当他调整好姿势的时候，迪恩已经发出微微的鼾声了。卡斯也闭上了双眼，沉入梦境。

他不知道为什么，那是他睡的最香的一次。

 

 

想到这里，天边已经泛着鱼肚白。卡斯拉上了房间的窗帘，从自己的床上拉起自己的风衣外套。最后看了一眼迪恩的床，不自觉地嘴角上扬，然后关上了门。如同和过去诀别一般，这一次关门他特别庄重。

离开了学院，来到了“HELL”的大本营。

“嘿，卡斯迪奥，早安啊，你终于来了。”克劳利的“地狱之主”传来早安一般的问候，卡斯却不领这个情，装作没有听见一样。

“出发吧，不要浪费时间。”自顾自地，向着克劳利的机体这样说着。

“真是心急啊，走吧，时间不等人。”克劳利露出令人猜不透的笑容，躲在机体里面的笑容没有被卡斯看见。

迪恩，等着我。卡斯在心中默默念到。

为了这个男人，我愿意献上我的一切。


	7. Chapter 7

天堂竞逐  
PARTⅦ.白昼  
醒来的时候，房间里已经是一片大亮了。  
迪恩环顾着这间病房，白色的窗帘被风微微扶起，墙壁也是很干净的白色，黑色的探视用沙发微微塌陷，白色桌子上的黑色花瓶里插着白色的小花，旁边斜搭着一本黑色封面的书。  
整个房间都是黑白两色的，迪恩的心情大概也是如此。失去了战斗的资格，时光流逝的枯燥无味。为了自己的理想，他愿意付出一切。他在就料到终有一天自己会离开这个世界，他宁愿牺牲掉自己来对抗学生会，但是让他这样躺在床上无所事事，他办不到。  
他翻了一个身，背向了窗户。窗外的嬉闹声，让他感到烦躁不安。但越是这样逃避，他越是觉得无力，如同陷入沼泽的猫一般，越是奋力挣扎，越是深陷其中。  
紧紧闭上眼睛，又睁开，干脆一下子做起来。全身的痛楚依旧没有消退，如同针扎过后的灼热感在全身燃烧着。迪恩抬起没有在输液的右手揉了揉太阳穴，摇摇头让自己沉睡已久大脑清醒过来。  
随手拿过桌子上黑色封面的书，迪恩没有看书的习惯，但他还是随手拿起来翻看。第一页，属性的署名让他心头一颤——Casstiel，说起来，自己也有好久没有看到卡斯了。自从那一次卡斯从门口匆匆跑开，他就再也没有见过卡斯了。不过不见也好，这样的自己，他是不敢拿出去见卡斯的。因为自己的原因，卡斯被迫加入学生会，还没有把乔就出来。果然，自己只是一个废物。  
他还记得自己对卡斯的第一印象，傲慢的查克家族的人，不明原因显得有些愚蠢，但是又莫明的可爱。像是一辈子都泡在书里的那些混蛋一样，不知道怎么和别人交流。说话总是很官方，像是新闻里那些西装白痴一样，总是把敬语挂在嘴边，要让卡斯和自己开一个玩笑简直比让迪恩戒酒还难。但是卡斯又和其他查克家族的人不一样，即使出身高贵的他，依旧愿意为了平凡人而战斗，卡斯有自己的信仰，他坚信一切的公平性，这一点迪恩很看好他。而且卡斯在很多时候的帮助了自己，卡斯救自己的次数都数不清了。卡斯就像他机体的名字一样，一直是自己的守护天使。无论如何，只要有卡斯在身边一切问题都会迎刃而解。  
他现在只想卡斯迪奥能够陪在自己的身边。哪怕只是能够看一眼卡斯就好。  
随着风的气息，仿佛能够从书里嗅到卡斯的气息。迪恩把书单手捧到鼻前，深深吸了一口气。果然，书里有卡斯的味道。迪恩感觉到有什么东西捧到自己的腿，原来是书签滑落而出。银色的星河映在书签上，还有红色的灯笼，上面印着“七夕”两个字。迪恩放下书拾起书签，背后依旧是卡斯的字迹，THE BEST DAY IN FOREVER（生命中最美好的一天）。  
迪恩不禁笑起来，“卡斯竟然把那天当做是最好的，哈哈哈。”  
那天是七夕，一个来自东方的节日，不知为何就这样传到这边来了。  
街上红色的灯笼在半空中随风摇曳，大家关上了电子灯，只留下红色的烛火点亮这个夜，连校园里都染上了这种温馨的气氛。学校直接断掉了所有的电源，学生们也自己发的拿出蜡烛点到学校采购的红灯笼里。  
“嘿，卡斯，你知道今天这都是怎么了吗……”迪恩左手拿着啤酒瓶，对校园里这种奇怪的现象表示不解。他不知道这个学校发生了什么事情，竟然把所有的灯都关了。在刚刚的食堂，迪恩还问负责管理的老师为什么不开灯，遭到了一阵嘲笑，他觉得这个世界都疯了。  
“今天是七夕节，迪恩。”卡斯抱着一堆书，就算是吃晚饭，偶尔也会带着没看完的书本走的。卡斯看着迪恩一脸不解，叹了一口气继续解释道：“这是东方的一个节日，你可以理解为我们这里的情人节。据说有一个很美好的传说呐……”  
“够了,”迪恩挥挥手，不耐烦地打断了卡斯的话，“这种女孩才会喜欢的东西我才不在乎呐。什么鲜花啊，什么爱情故事啊，这些完全不在乎。好了卡斯，早点回宿舍吧，我去找个有漂亮女孩的地方和几杯。嘿，学生会的来查了就说我被什么什么教授留下来了，随便想一个吧。”  
说完迪恩转身想从另一条被藤蔓灌木覆盖的小路溜走，卡斯一把抓住了迪恩的衣角。迪恩回过头去，撞上了卡斯满是期待的脸。  
“可是迪恩，今天可以看到牛郎星和织女星，这个在天文领域是很难得的现象，能不能陪我去看啊……”  
看着卡斯迪奥水灵灵的蓝色眼睛，满是小狗乞食般的期待，迪恩一下子不知道应该如何拒绝了。虚起自己浅绿色的眼睛，撅起嘴，沉思片刻，只能无奈的点点头。要是自己拒绝的话，卡斯又要生很久的闷气了吧。  
“谢谢你，迪恩。”迪恩的脸上立刻展现出心满意足的微笑，“对了，迪恩，学校有在今天发特别的衣服，应该已经传送到房间里，今天要不要试一试？”  
“随便你了，卡斯，都听你的。”有些时候迪恩觉得卡斯比自己的弟弟萨姆还难搞定，因为卡斯在处理平日的事情上完全就像一个小孩子，只能顺着他，如果和卡斯冷战起来那是要花更多精力才能把卡斯哄好的。  
迪恩一到房间就后悔了自己刚刚答应了这种要求，这种具有古代传统风格的服饰根本不适合自己。迪恩喜欢一身牛仔装，牛仔式夹克、牛仔式衬衣甚至是斗篷。但是这种传统服饰，让他回忆起了他最讨厌的历史课。深蓝色的汉服，紫色的边襟和束腰。外套是白色的，以紫色的万字结作为装饰，腰间还坠着深蓝色和紫色的璎珞。这种衣服穿在迪恩身上，是有多么的奇怪，再加上平时不论是大街上还是学校里面的人都是穿着纯色的宇航式服装，这种古典的服饰完全不能融入那个时代。迪恩恨不得把眼前这间衣服撕碎，让他穿那件衣服他宁愿和学校里最丑的女生约会！  
“迪恩，这件衣服合身吗？”迪恩还在盯着衣服发呆的时候，卡斯都已经换好了衣服。纯白色的汉服，胸口的开襟是浅蓝色的，和卡斯的瞳色很搭，脖子边两串蓬松的璎珞像毛茸茸的线球一样，束腰也是淡蓝色的，上面还坠着一个团锦结。  
“没有冒犯的意思，卡斯，可是这个看上去是女孩子的衣服吧。”迪恩看到卡斯的样子，差点笑出来。莫明地觉得，卡斯没有穿风衣的时候还是挺可爱的。  
“好像是学校传送的时候出错了，我去换一件。”卡斯对着镜子转了一个圈，仔细的打量了一下自己，郑重其事地点了点头。回头看了还在对着衣服发呆的迪恩，催促道：“迪恩，快把衣服换上，需要我帮忙吗？”  
迪恩连忙摆摆手，示意自己可以换好衣服，顺便打趣道：“说起来，卡斯，那件衣服挺适合你的。”  
“管理员说，学校里这次牛郎服订少了，所以很多男生只能领到织女装了，真奇怪，学校不该犯这种错误的啊。”卡斯放下手中的电话，有点懊恼的念叨着。  
“你是说牛郎…那种牛郎…？你是说我在穿着那种牛郎的衣服……？”迪恩看着自己身上奇怪的服装，不满地抱怨着。  
“迪恩，神话里的牛郎，不是你想的那种！”  
迪恩摊开手，无声地说道我的错。看着卡斯气急败坏而涨红的脸，都有一种想亲上去的冲动。该死，我在想什么，卡斯可是男人啊，迪恩心里暗暗骂道，又忍不住瞥了一眼穿着织女装的卡斯迪奥，不禁又笑出来。果然，卡斯穿上这种衣服很可爱。  
走出了宿舍，迪恩才知道如果拒绝穿这种衣服会有多愚蠢。学校里都是这种传统汉服，虽然这种衣服和金发还有高大的身材不搭，但是学生们都乐在其中。迪恩看到很多学生手里都拿着一张白纸，连卡斯手上都有一张。  
“卡斯，这张纸是……”  
“祈愿纸签，这个是许愿用的，七夕有许愿的传统，在衣服上面放着的，穿之前没有看到吗迪恩？”  
迪恩抓了抓头，自己确实看到了这种白纸条，他以为只是随手放在那里的纸条而已，随手揉成了一个团，现在那个纸条应该已经安安静静地躺在垃圾桶里了。  
“迪恩，我想去一个人少的地方，这里太嘈杂了，不适合观测。”  
“好吧，卡斯。对了，我知道一个好地方，走，从停机场出发！”迪恩随手牵起卡斯的手往停机场走，他没有注意到的是卡斯已经羞红的脸。  
穿过嘈杂的人群，停机坪边也是人山人海，学院里的气氛吸引了很多外来的市民，所以今天的学院异常的热闹，这也让机甲的启动有些困难。按照迪恩的指引，卡斯的“炽天使”抱着“黑羚羊76”直接飞到了城市的废弃区。  
让卡斯惊奇的是，废弃区竟然是一片看不到头的草地。绿色的青草，和迪恩的瞳色一样诱人。在机械和高科技的社会里浸泡过多，这种自然的美感总是给人焕然一新的感觉。迪恩看到卡斯从机甲上愉快的冲下来，在草地上欢愉地打了一个滚，就知道这个地方正和卡斯的意。  
迪恩也跑下来，一个翻滚直接翻到了卡斯的身边。不管青草粘在汉服的上，头对头交错着平躺在草地上。  
正对的，正是一夜繁星。  
银色的星河将无尽的长夜分割，不时闪现地光辉泛着蓝色或是粉色的涟漪，如同河流一般在天见静静流淌着。隔着星河，两颗明星异常闪耀。纯白色的光芒闪耀着，如同能将夜照亮一般，如同在夜里的白昼，七夕的夜仿佛能将一切照亮。  
迪恩伸出手，仿佛这夜里的星伸手可及一般。跟着星的轨迹，慢慢摸索着，如同能将这个夜画入自己的脑海里一样。宁静的，如同无声的白昼，将时光静止，慢慢地独享着不动的刹那。  
“迪恩？”卡斯抬起头，看着卡斯虚着眼睛看着星夜。  
“嗯？”迪恩也抬起头，正好对上开始淡蓝色的双眸，迪恩不禁微微一笑，他感觉到莫明的舒适和安心。  
“没什么。”卡斯把头收回去，继续看着夜空。  
忽然，纯白的烟火腾空而起，在天际炸开，如同星河一般在天空和真正的明星争夺着闪亮。接二连三的烟火席卷而来，不，那不是烟火，而是来自学院的激光炮。激光炮如同烟火一般在天见炸开，留下白色的余光，在光散尽之前，又是腾空而起的炮火。一阵接着一阵，仿佛要把这个夜空吞噬一般，整个夜被照的如同白昼一般闪亮。  
“这是学院的‘七夕’仪式，真好看…”卡斯羡慕地看着满天的炮火。迪恩也微笑着，有一瞬间，他觉得学生也没有那么讨厌。  
“嘿，卡斯，明年我们再来一起看星星吧，我说，如果你愿意的话。”  
“嗯，那就约定好了。”  
迪恩和卡斯背靠着背，没有更多的言语，只是沉溺在着如同白昼的夜里。宣泄而出的炮火也带走了迪恩心里的不安，他注意到了自己心里微妙的变化，对卡斯的情感开始变得不一样了。只是他不会说出来，只是默默感觉到从背部传来卡斯的温度，感觉到卡斯的存在，他就会莫明的安心。  
只要卡斯在，一切都很好。

 

天堂竞逐

PARTⅦ.白昼

醒来的时候，房间里已经是一片大亮了。

迪恩环顾着这间病房，白色的窗帘被风微微扶起，墙壁也是很干净的白色，黑色的探视用沙发微微塌陷，白色桌子上的黑色花瓶里插着白色的小花，旁边斜搭着一本黑色封面的书。

整个房间都是黑白两色的，迪恩的心情大概也是如此。失去了战斗的资格，时光流逝的枯燥无味。为了自己的理想，他愿意付出一切。他在就料到终有一天自己会离开这个世界，他宁愿牺牲掉自己来对抗学生会，但是让他这样躺在床上无所事事，他办不到。

他翻了一个身，背向了窗户。窗外的嬉闹声，让他感到烦躁不安。但越是这样逃避，他越是觉得无力，如同陷入沼泽的猫一般，越是奋力挣扎，越是深陷其中。

紧紧闭上眼睛，又睁开，干脆一下子做起来。全身的痛楚依旧没有消退，如同针扎过后的灼热感在全身燃烧着。迪恩抬起没有在输液的右手揉了揉太阳穴，摇摇头让自己沉睡已久大脑清醒过来。

随手拿过桌子上黑色封面的书，迪恩没有看书的习惯，但他还是随手拿起来翻看。第一页，属性的署名让他心头一颤——Casstiel，说起来，自己也有好久没有看到卡斯了。自从那一次卡斯从门口匆匆跑开，他就再也没有见过卡斯了。不过不见也好，这样的自己，他是不敢拿出去见卡斯的。因为自己的原因，卡斯被迫加入学生会，还没有把乔就出来。果然，自己只是一个废物。

他还记得自己对卡斯的第一印象，傲慢的查克家族的人，不明原因显得有些愚蠢，但是又莫明的可爱。像是一辈子都泡在书里的那些混蛋一样，不知道怎么和别人交流。说话总是很官方，像是新闻里那些西装白痴一样，总是把敬语挂在嘴边，要让卡斯和自己开一个玩笑简直比让迪恩戒酒还难。但是卡斯又和其他查克家族的人不一样，即使出身高贵的他，依旧愿意为了平凡人而战斗，卡斯有自己的信仰，他坚信一切的公平性，这一点迪恩很看好他。而且卡斯在很多时候的帮助了自己，卡斯救自己的次数都数不清了。卡斯就像他机体的名字一样，一直是自己的守护天使。无论如何，只要有卡斯在身边一切问题都会迎刃而解。

他现在只想卡斯迪奥能够陪在自己的身边。哪怕只是能够看一眼卡斯就好。

随着风的气息，仿佛能够从书里嗅到卡斯的气息。迪恩把书单手捧到鼻前，深深吸了一口气。果然，书里有卡斯的味道。迪恩感觉到有什么东西捧到自己的腿，原来是书签滑落而出。银色的星河映在书签上，还有红色的灯笼，上面印着“七夕”两个字。迪恩放下书拾起书签，背后依旧是卡斯的字迹，THE BEST DAY IN FOREVER（生命中最美好的一天）。

迪恩不禁笑起来，“卡斯竟然把那天当做是最好的，哈哈哈。”

那天是七夕，一个来自东方的节日，不知为何就这样传到这边来了。

街上红色的灯笼在半空中随风摇曳，大家关上了电子灯，只留下红色的烛火点亮这个夜，连校园里都染上了这种温馨的气氛。学校直接断掉了所有的电源，学生们也自己发的拿出蜡烛点到学校采购的红灯笼里。

“嘿，卡斯，你知道今天这都是怎么了吗……”迪恩左手拿着啤酒瓶，对校园里这种奇怪的现象表示不解。他不知道这个学校发生了什么事情，竟然把所有的灯都关了。在刚刚的食堂，迪恩还问负责管理的老师为什么不开灯，遭到了一阵嘲笑，他觉得这个世界都疯了。

“今天是七夕节，迪恩。”卡斯抱着一堆书，就算是吃晚饭，偶尔也会带着没看完的书本走的。卡斯看着迪恩一脸不解，叹了一口气继续解释道：“这是东方的一个节日，你可以理解为我们这里的情人节。据说有一个很美好的传说呐……”

“够了,”迪恩挥挥手，不耐烦地打断了卡斯的话，“这种女孩才会喜欢的东西我才不在乎呐。什么鲜花啊，什么爱情故事啊，这些完全不在乎。好了卡斯，早点回宿舍吧，我去找个有漂亮女孩的地方和几杯。嘿，学生会的来查了就说我被什么什么教授留下来了，随便想一个吧。”

说完迪恩转身想从另一条被藤蔓灌木覆盖的小路溜走，卡斯一把抓住了迪恩的衣角。迪恩回过头去，撞上了卡斯满是期待的脸。

“可是迪恩，今天可以看到牛郎星和织女星，这个在天文领域是很难得的现象，能不能陪我去看啊……”

看着卡斯迪奥水灵灵的蓝色眼睛，满是小狗乞食般的期待，迪恩一下子不知道应该如何拒绝了。虚起自己浅绿色的眼睛，撅起嘴，沉思片刻，只能无奈的点点头。要是自己拒绝的话，卡斯又要生很久的闷气了吧。

“谢谢你，迪恩。”迪恩的脸上立刻展现出心满意足的微笑，“对了，迪恩，学校有在今天发特别的衣服，应该已经传送到房间里，今天要不要试一试？”

“随便你了，卡斯，都听你的。”有些时候迪恩觉得卡斯比自己的弟弟萨姆还难搞定，因为卡斯在处理平日的事情上完全就像一个小孩子，只能顺着他，如果和卡斯冷战起来那是要花更多精力才能把卡斯哄好的。

迪恩一到房间就后悔了自己刚刚答应了这种要求，这种具有古代传统风格的服饰根本不适合自己。迪恩喜欢一身牛仔装，牛仔式夹克、牛仔式衬衣甚至是斗篷。但是这种传统服饰，让他回忆起了他最讨厌的历史课。深蓝色的汉服，紫色的边襟和束腰。外套是白色的，以紫色的万字结作为装饰，腰间还坠着深蓝色和紫色的璎珞。这种衣服穿在迪恩身上，是有多么的奇怪，再加上平时不论是大街上还是学校里面的人都是穿着纯色的宇航式服装，这种古典的服饰完全不能融入那个时代。迪恩恨不得把眼前这间衣服撕碎，让他穿那件衣服他宁愿和学校里最丑的女生约会！

“迪恩，这件衣服合身吗？”迪恩还在盯着衣服发呆的时候，卡斯都已经换好了衣服。纯白色的汉服，胸口的开襟是浅蓝色的，和卡斯的瞳色很搭，脖子边两串蓬松的璎珞像毛茸茸的线球一样，束腰也是淡蓝色的，上面还坠着一个团锦结。

“没有冒犯的意思，卡斯，可是这个看上去是女孩子的衣服吧。”迪恩看到卡斯的样子，差点笑出来。莫明地觉得，卡斯没有穿风衣的时候还是挺可爱的。

“好像是学校传送的时候出错了，我去换一件。”卡斯对着镜子转了一个圈，仔细的打量了一下自己，郑重其事地点了点头。回头看了还在对着衣服发呆的迪恩，催促道：“迪恩，快把衣服换上，需要我帮忙吗？”

迪恩连忙摆摆手，示意自己可以换好衣服，顺便打趣道：“说起来，卡斯，那件衣服挺适合你的。”

“管理员说，学校里这次牛郎服订少了，所以很多男生只能领到织女装了，真奇怪，学校不该犯这种错误的啊。”卡斯放下手中的电话，有点懊恼的念叨着。

“你是说牛郎…那种牛郎…？你是说我在穿着那种牛郎的衣服……？”迪恩看着自己身上奇怪的服装，不满地抱怨着。

“迪恩，神话里的牛郎，不是你想的那种！”

迪恩摊开手，无声地说道我的错。看着卡斯气急败坏而涨红的脸，都有一种想亲上去的冲动。该死，我在想什么，卡斯可是男人啊，迪恩心里暗暗骂道，又忍不住瞥了一眼穿着织女装的卡斯迪奥，不禁又笑出来。果然，卡斯穿上这种衣服很可爱。

走出了宿舍，迪恩才知道如果拒绝穿这种衣服会有多愚蠢。学校里都是这种传统汉服，虽然这种衣服和金发还有高大的身材不搭，但是学生们都乐在其中。迪恩看到很多学生手里都拿着一张白纸，连卡斯手上都有一张。

“卡斯，这张纸是……”

“祈愿纸签，这个是许愿用的，七夕有许愿的传统，在衣服上面放着的，穿之前没有看到吗迪恩？”

迪恩抓了抓头，自己确实看到了这种白纸条，他以为只是随手放在那里的纸条而已，随手揉成了一个团，现在那个纸条应该已经安安静静地躺在垃圾桶里了。

“迪恩，我想去一个人少的地方，这里太嘈杂了，不适合观测。”

“好吧，卡斯。对了，我知道一个好地方，走，从停机场出发！”迪恩随手牵起卡斯的手往停机场走，他没有注意到的是卡斯已经羞红的脸。

穿过嘈杂的人群，停机坪边也是人山人海，学院里的气氛吸引了很多外来的市民，所以今天的学院异常的热闹，这也让机甲的启动有些困难。按照迪恩的指引，卡斯的“炽天使”抱着“黑羚羊76”直接飞到了城市的废弃区。

让卡斯惊奇的是，废弃区竟然是一片看不到头的草地。绿色的青草，和迪恩的瞳色一样诱人。在机械和高科技的社会里浸泡过多，这种自然的美感总是给人焕然一新的感觉。迪恩看到卡斯从机甲上愉快的冲下来，在草地上欢愉地打了一个滚，就知道这个地方正和卡斯的意。

迪恩也跑下来，一个翻滚直接翻到了卡斯的身边。不管青草粘在汉服的上，头对头交错着平躺在草地上。

正对的，正是一夜繁星。

银色的星河将无尽的长夜分割，不时闪现地光辉泛着蓝色或是粉色的涟漪，如同河流一般在天见静静流淌着。隔着星河，两颗明星异常闪耀。纯白色的光芒闪耀着，如同能将夜照亮一般，如同在夜里的白昼，七夕的夜仿佛能将一切照亮。

迪恩伸出手，仿佛这夜里的星伸手可及一般。跟着星的轨迹，慢慢摸索着，如同能将这个夜画入自己的脑海里一样。宁静的，如同无声的白昼，将时光静止，慢慢地独享着不动的刹那。

“迪恩？”卡斯抬起头，看着卡斯虚着眼睛看着星夜。

“嗯？”迪恩也抬起头，正好对上开始淡蓝色的双眸，迪恩不禁微微一笑，他感觉到莫明的舒适和安心。

“没什么。”卡斯把头收回去，继续看着夜空。

忽然，纯白的烟火腾空而起，在天际炸开，如同星河一般在天空和真正的明星争夺着闪亮。接二连三的烟火席卷而来，不，那不是烟火，而是来自学院的激光炮。激光炮如同烟火一般在天见炸开，留下白色的余光，在光散尽之前，又是腾空而起的炮火。一阵接着一阵，仿佛要把这个夜空吞噬一般，整个夜被照的如同白昼一般闪亮。

“这是学院的‘七夕’仪式，真好看…”卡斯羡慕地看着满天的炮火。迪恩也微笑着，有一瞬间，他觉得学生也没有那么讨厌。

“嘿，卡斯，明年我们再来一起看星星吧，我说，如果你愿意的话。”

“嗯，那就约定好了。”

迪恩和卡斯背靠着背，没有更多的言语，只是沉溺在着如同白昼的夜里。宣泄而出的炮火也带走了迪恩心里的不安，他注意到了自己心里微妙的变化，对卡斯的情感开始变得不一样了。只是他不会说出来，只是默默感觉到从背部传来卡斯的温度，感觉到卡斯的存在，他就会莫明的安心。

只要卡斯在，一切都很好。

 

 

“迪恩，迪恩！”艾什的声音将迪恩从回忆里拉了出来。艾什坐在探视用的沙发上，看样子是已经坐了有一段时间了。

“嗨，艾什，现在有空来看我了。”迪恩擦了一下眼角，害怕自己有泪水渗出来，把书签重新夹回书里，把书随手扔到了一遍。

“来看看老朋友啊。”艾什从随身带的小包里摸出两罐啤酒，打开递给了迪恩，“对了不要告诉别人是我给你的，我可不想被这里可爱的小护士骂。”

迪恩咧嘴一笑，给自己灌了一口啤酒。酒精的味道在口中散开，让迪恩心满意足，刚刚的不快一扫而空。

“对了，艾什，你有看到卡斯吗，我好久都没有看到那个混蛋了。”迪恩舔了舔唇，回味了一下啤酒的味道。

“呃…这个…”艾什的表情立刻显得有些不自在了，挠了挠自己的小胡子，往嘴里灌了一口啤酒。

“艾什？”迪恩警觉起来，送到嘴边的啤酒半路也停了下来。

“啊……这个……”

“我们也很想知道这个混蛋对我的弟弟做了什么。”拉斐尔的声音忽然不和谐的出现在这个病房里，拉斐尔正怒视着艾什，身后跟着的乌列也是同样的怒视着。

“嘿嘿，大家都冷静点，发生了什么。”迪恩尝试着解除这种剑拔弩张的气氛，可是很明显并没有什么成效。

“今天卡斯迪奥没有来学生会，根据监控器的结果最终他驾驶着‘C·炽天使’离开学校了。最后一次收到他的‘C·炽天使’的反馈是在著名的黑社会‘HELL’的超时空发射井。我调用了所有的监控，卡斯迪奥在学校里面接触的最后一个人就是这个混蛋。”拉斐尔狠狠地说着，每一个字都是用力咬出来的，仿佛想一口吃掉艾什。

“艾什，快告诉我发生什么了！”迪恩一听到“HELL”这个词，全是的毛都立了起来，除了学生会，这是他最不想听到词。

“那个……迪恩……”

“艾什！”迪恩几乎从床上跳起来，用尽全身最大的力气向着艾什咆哮道。

“好了，我说，卡斯说他要去一个叫什么‘Purgatory’的星球，找什么远古的资源，喊我照顾好你什么的……”

“我的‘黑羚羊76’在哪里！”迪恩拔掉手上的输液管道，直接从床上跳下去。

“在这里，毁坏的太严重了，所以修的时候顺便给它也加上了空间折叠系统，这样就可以揣口袋里了。”艾什从口袋里掏出一个黑子的小盒子，迪恩一下子夺过来，转身就跑，却被拉斐尔一把拉住了。

“放开我！你这个混球！”迪恩挣扎着，原来自己可以一圈把拉斐尔撂倒，现在还在修养的他连拉斐尔的手都挣不开。

“迪恩，卡斯迪奥是我的弟弟。我知道你们都很讨厌我们学生会，但是我希望你能把卡斯活着带回来，即便是有什么矛盾，我依旧希望他平安无事。”说着拉斐尔从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，塞到了迪恩的口袋里，“这个是学生会专业人员研发的最新护盾，级别和‘炽天使’护盾是一级的，应该能够帮到你。”

听到这样肉麻的话从拉斐尔的口中说出，迪恩不禁也吃了一惊，他愣了一下，丢下一句“谢谢你”就头也不回的往外跑去。

“等等我，迪恩，我也一起去，我可以做导航。”艾什大喊一声，向迪恩招了招手，也跟着你跑了出去。

现在迪恩的脑海中只有一件事，一定要把卡斯带回来。

“卡斯，原来一直都是你守护着我，这次请让我来保护你。”


	8. Chapter 8

天堂竞逐

PARTⅧ.跳跃

宇宙，琢磨不透的黑暗。

光芒微弱地在无尽的黑暗中努力挣扎而出，又被吞没，一不小心就会迷失在这无尽的黑暗中。小心翼翼，沿着光的方向缓缓前进。

卡斯站在巨型母舰的落地玻璃窗边，看着无尽的黑暗，估摸着哪里是地球的方向。现在迪恩在干什么呢……卡斯如是想着，大概迪恩会偷偷的找瓶啤酒来喝，也有可能是龙舌兰。不知道迪恩有没有在想自己，这是一个纠结的问题，不论是哪个答案都会让卡斯心神不宁——如果迪恩在想念自己，大概会考虑到自己的去向吧，如果跟过来的话卡斯不知道要如何和解释；如果答案是没有的话，那么迪恩根本不在乎自己吧，或者是说没有自己在乎迪恩那样在乎自己……想到这里，卡斯别过头，强行打断了自己的思路。与其沉溺在让自己的揣测中，不如想想要怎么对付这些能量。

“看来我们的小天使有心事，”不知道什么时候克劳利已经站在了自己的房间门口，手里拿着一杯红色的葡萄酒，“要不要来一杯，这个是公元历1990年玛歌酒庄的货，价钱不比一整架‘恶魔’便宜。”

卡斯转回了头，继续盯着窗外，像是克劳利根本没有说过话一样问道：“我们还有多久到？”

“快了，大概还有1天左右吧，别抱怨了卡斯迪奥，这已经是母舰最快的速度。”

“我的‘炽天使’会更快一些。”

“那就尽情的往前冲刺吧，被大气辐射层射成渣渣了，我可没有时间帮你收拾尸体。”

卡斯不再说话，只是默默地盯着远方，就像迪恩也在看向自己的方向一样，在脑海中和迪恩对视着。

 

 

“艾什，我们还有多久到。”迪恩强忍着全身的疼痛，他感觉到身体如同正在被鞭打，皮肉都要绽开一般。离开了减缓疼痛的医疗器械，原来的痛楚重新袭来折磨着迪恩。可是迪恩知道自己，不能倒下，他必须要找到卡斯，不论任何代价。

“迪恩，耐心一点，卡斯的‘C·炽天使’上的信号正在快速移动，我们现在多次空间跳跃已经让我们节约了至少5个小时的时间了，我只需要在捕捉到一次信号我们就可以到卡斯面前了。”机舱里的艾什盯着屏幕，并不理会正在发牢骚的迪恩。艾什的机体虽然是学院制式机体，但是全部都进过艾什改造过，护甲经过两次强化，已经可以和‘炽天使’媲美了，近战武器是钛合金长剑，必要的时候可以立刻镀银，机枪进行了保留却将原来2000发每分钟改装成了3000发每分钟，而且可以射出微型导弹。

“行了，艾什，快找到卡斯吧。”

“对了，迪恩，”艾什忽然抬起头，停止工作，“你没有觉得拉斐尔忽然给你那个护盾装置很奇怪吗，我是说，他为什么要随身带着那个东西。”

“大概是碰巧吧，我倒是觉得没有什么事情，我的意思是，如果萨米也忽然下落不明了，我也会用尽我全部的资源去找他的，毕竟他是我的弟弟，哦，或者不会用全部的资源，威士忌都要留下。”

“够了，迪恩，我差不多可以定位卡斯的地方了，迪恩，准备好空间跳跃吧！”

“快点吧，艾什。”

迪恩只是希望自己能够撑住，这局伤痕累累的肉体已经不能再承受这样的打击了，再加上迪恩的左臂不能移动，相当于迪恩要单手操作自己的“黑羚羊76”，而且机体的左臂也不能进行行动了。

 

 

警报灯响起，母舰里如同炸开了一般，全部“HELL”的成员立刻登上了自己的机体准备作战。卡斯迪奥起身，穿上自己的风衣外套。快步穿过吵杂的人群，直接走到最中心的指挥台。

“克劳利，发生了什么事情。”卡斯一把推开挡在自己面前的两个黑色西装的男人，径直走到克劳利面前。

“有两个热源出现在前方，估计是来自‘Purgatory’的生物，我记得原来书里说过‘Purgatory’有一种变形怪物，会变成你在意的人的样子，估计这次就是这样了。”

“为什么不是其他的怪物。”

“啊，这个啊，因为我没有听说过有其他怪物。”

“知道了，我去干掉他们。”卡斯直接转过身去，任何挡在自己面前的物种都要被消灭掉，不论何种代价。

 

 

“艾什，就在这里了吗？”迪恩睁开眼睛，他每次空间跳跃都会产生莫明的眩晕感，他极其讨厌那种感觉。

“前面就是了，迪恩。”

迪恩向前方看去，远处漆黑的宇宙中，同样漆黑如夜的巨型母舰正向着自己缓缓前行。让迪恩没有料到的是，自己的机体发出了警报声。

“赶快闪开，艾什！”

铺天盖地的炮火席卷而来，夹杂着舰载800毫米主炮、来自“恶魔”的集束离子炮，甚至是“炽天使”的激光炮。

“卡斯！”迪恩一眼就在炮火中看到了激光炮，他想立刻跟着炮火的来源，找到卡斯迪奥。可是事实是，他必须立刻做出闪避动作。机体的闪避系统立刻向着，底下俯冲，外太空的牵引系统让机体加速下落，但是炮火并没有停下了，迪恩只能单手操作让机体进行360°旋转全周旋转。

艾什灵巧地穿梭在炮火里，艾什改装过的系统让学院制式机体能够完美闪避这些没有向导性的炮火。他决定要先一步找到卡斯，毕竟把卡斯带到这个地方的人，正是他自己。

还没有等到艾什从炮火中走出，一把白色的短刀就已经向着自己的头部显示器袭来，艾什立刻伸出自己的钛合金长剑，挡在自己的面前接下了这一剑。而后借助自己机体的灵巧性，巧妙地从左翼进行闪避，顺势把对方带出去，直接扔到炮火中。

猛烈炮火在那个机体上炸开，然而还没有给艾什喘气的机会，又是一刀向着自己刺过来。这次艾什看清楚了，和自己对峙的，竟然正是卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”。艾什直接把机体调整到自动战斗模式，然后顺势飞快的在键盘上操作起来，即便是“炽天使”级的防火墙是自己编写的，在远程黑进去是完全不可能的事情，但是这样脸贴脸的近战，进行黑客袭击还是做得到的。

“卡斯……我是艾什！”在机体的颤抖中，艾什勉强接通了卡斯机体的无线电，立刻喊道。

“艾什……？不对，你们是变形怪物！”卡斯迪奥迟疑了片刻，但是没有花太长的时间卡斯就坚定了自己的信念，继续用“天使之刃”向艾什发起进攻。

这次卡斯选择了更凶狠的战术，按照自己原来的战术，他会毫不犹豫的攻击显示器，这次他直接向着燃料仓戳去，只要燃料仓爆炸，一切就结束了。艾什的程序很明显没有反应过来卡斯的动作，迟钝的招架虽然挡下卡斯的攻击，但是钛合金长剑被击得粉碎。失去了武器，如同待宰的羔羊。

然而艾什并没有这么好欺负，艾什接过了程序进行手动操作，一把抓住了卡斯有“天使之刃”的右臂，反身从卡斯的右侧越过，一个侧翻就骑到了“C·炽天使”的头上，双拳狠狠地向下砸去。虽然“炽天使”的护甲是最优秀的，但是摄像头部分是没有护甲包覆的。

卡斯立刻向下俯冲，在无重力空间，艾什的学院制式机体漂浮在空中。卡斯反身立刻开始填充激光炮，近距离的打击会立刻让学员的制式机体瓦解，就算是艾什改造过的，也会立刻熄火。艾什没有惊慌，他早就料到卡斯会向下躲闪，在他抓住“C·炽天使”的右臂之前他就向下投放了一个小型脉冲仪器。脉冲波炸开，蓝色的冲击阻断了炮火的袭击，卡斯的机体也瞬间停止了行动，但是激光炮还在充能。艾什立刻向右方做出回避动作，同时利用喷射器的瞬间加速直接到达“C·炽天使”的右边，艾什举起“C·炽天使”的右臂，直接对准激光炮发射口。

白色的光炸裂开，仿佛能够闪耀整个宇宙。而“C·炽天使”的右臂在激光炮瞬间的高温灼热下，手部直接脱落了下来，现在艾什有能够穿透卡斯机体的护甲的武器了。艾什忽略了一点，刚刚的激光炮同时击中了脉冲装置。在装置瘫痪的一瞬间，卡斯迪奥挥手就直接打击到学院制式机的机舱处，学院制式机瞬间停了下来，艾什差点被震飞出去，还没有等到他从地上爬起来，卡斯直接抓起艾什的机体，张开翼状的主推器，对着炮火冲过去。

艾什的机体如同一面墙吸收了所有触及到的炮火，艾什感觉到有无数的拳头落在自己的身上，自己连喘息的机会都没有，更要命的是，艾什的机体发出了警报，生存舱已经严重损坏泄露，也就是说艾什的机体里的氧气马上就会流失殆尽。

艾什忽然感觉整个机体一震，自己随着惯性飞出了炮火的轨道。卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”背部被4枚感电脉冲弹击中，卡斯迪奥的身后，是迪恩的“黑羚羊76”正单手握着散弹枪，对准了卡斯。艾什立刻从地上爬起来，虽然他看到全身都是揪心地疼痛，如同被无数的铁链穿透身体般，同时氧气浓度的极速降低让艾什感到头晕目眩。艾什开始输入学院的空间跳跃点坐标，但是这里实在离地球太远了，让程序地位需要很长一段时间。

“卡斯，你疯了吗！我是迪恩！如假包换的迪恩·温彻斯特！”迪恩用着原来和卡斯惯用的频道大声咆哮着，希望卡斯能够停下这种动作。

“迪恩……是你吗？”卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”在脉冲中无法行动，“不，你不是迪恩，迪恩现在还在医院里！”

忽然挣扎着，甩开了身上的脉冲弹，卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”一下子向着迪恩的“黑羚羊76”飞扑过去，让没有任何防备的迪恩措手不及，整个散弹枪被撩了出去，接着是落雨般的拳头落在自己脸上。迪恩在卡斯没有注意到的时候伸出了钛合金砍刀，一下子向着卡斯机体的左手削过去，碰撞的一刹那火花四溅，砍刀的刀刃立刻卷了起来，而卡斯机体的手只是脱了点漆而已。同时迪恩启动脚步的推进器，一下子将自己的身子从卡斯身下抽出来，然后顺势踢出一个后空翻式踢腿。

灼热的推进器让卡斯觉得很难受，在没有进行更多充能的情况下，卡斯直接向着面前的“黑羚羊76”发射了一枚电磁炮。这次轮到迪恩的机体瘫痪了，不能行动让迪恩感到焦躁。卡斯没有停止攻击，而是对着迪恩的机舱一拳打了过去。忽然，卡斯感到莫明的疼痛感，右肩感到剧烈的刺痛，如同将一整块钉板一下子全拍在卡斯的右肩上。卡斯通过集体报告，才明白身后的那个物种用自己的“天使之刃”刺伤了自己。卡斯有些佩服这种生物是如何在真空环境下能把“天使之刃”扔得如此之远。

“空间跳跃定位成功，准备跳跃。”

黄色的光圈在学院制式机体和迪恩的“黑羚羊76”上面跳动，艾什非常希望能够把卡斯带回去，可是这个状态下的卡斯根本没有办法平静下来。

“别想逃！”卡斯的吼声通过无线电传送而来，来自灵魂深处的怒吼让迪恩和艾什的吓了一跳，接下来的事情，更是让迪恩吃惊。

迪恩从来没有发现卡斯的机体可以移动如此之快，还没有等到迪恩反应过来，卡斯的机体已经在艾什的背后了。艾什反身想要去攻击卡斯，但是卡斯的速度跟快，一拳下去完美的将主控制系统粉碎，瞬间所有的仪器都停止了运转。艾什在忽然下降的氧气浓度所带来的窒息感中迷糊了意识，他挣扎着想要试一试强行完成空间跳跃，可是所有的电脑都断电了。艾什还在焦头烂额的时候，巨大的利刃穿过护甲将自己刺穿。

卡斯左手拿着从自己肩膀上拆下来的“天使之刃”，毫不犹豫地贯穿了整个操控室。

“不要！！”迪恩咆哮着，声音却永远无法传达到艾什的耳中。

学院制式机颤抖着，接着是内部开始有火花溢出，整个机体的连接开始松懈，在内部能量的冲击下瓦解。就在那么一瞬间，整个机体炸开，如同烟火一般三成各种的一瞬间，整个机体炸开，如同烟火一般三成各种的颜色。金属碎片在宇宙中飞奔着，如同是替主人完成未完成的夙愿。

“不要……不要这样！！”


	9. Chapter 9

天堂竞逐

PARTⅨ.炸裂

当你成为军人的那一刻起，你就把自己的生命奉献给了这个世界。每一条生命的陨落都是光荣的，将其作为一种荣耀，并由同伴继承这份光荣。

这句话，是迪恩入学那天父亲约翰亲口讲给自己听的，年傲气盛的他从来不会想过自己会直面死亡，尤其是就在自己的眼前。挣扎着想要做出努力力挽狂澜，然而却心有余而力不足，终究是无力回天。

“已进行生命特征扫描，无明显生命迹象。”

失去的，终将成为心里的一个洞，永远无法弥补。

“现在轮到你了。”声音没有任何波澜，“C·炽天使”转过身来，左臂拖着自己的手和“天使之刃”，向着迪恩飞过来。

“卡斯…真的是我，我是迪恩啊！”机体不能动弹，迪恩眼睁睁地看着卡斯往自己这边移动，自己却连闪避的机会都没有。

“怪物，你竟然敢自称那个人的名字，污蔑他的真名……”声音在微微发抖，迪恩可以想象出卡斯现在气急败坏的样子。

卡斯迪奥的“C·炽天使”举起天使之刃，直接向着迪恩的“黑羚羊76”刺过去。迪恩发现机体的脉冲已经减缓，立刻行动起来，顺势抓住“C·炽天使”的左臂，自己侧移到“C·炽天使”的左边，一个下踢直接将卡斯的机体击飞。然而那一脚并没有击中“C·炽天使”的背部引擎，卡斯稍微调整下角度就保持了平衡。接着迎面而来的，是如同暴雨般的导弹，微小的导弹构成的弹幕直接扫到了卡斯机体的身上，习惯性地用左臂去抵挡。这些导弹虽然不能对卡斯的“C·炽天使”造成实质性损伤，但是稍不注意还是会让外部的装置受损。在抵达“Purgatory”之前，卡斯希望自己的机体能够尽可能的完好。

卡斯没有料到的是，在这片弹幕中竟夹杂着各种脉冲弹。卡斯的主操作界面已经花成一片，外界显示器虽然还是完好，但是炸裂炮弹挡住了卡斯的视线。卡斯关掉了系统，切换到完全手动操作模式，第一步他要做的，是冲出这片炮弹雨。

让卡斯没有意料到的是，当他终于看清了对手的时候，发现对方竟滑稽地用右手举着左臂向着自己发射导弹。卡斯的心里不禁有些佩服这个变形的怪物，连这些小的细节都能模仿的惟妙惟肖。

“卡斯，我太了解你了。”

卡斯一愣，还没有等卡斯做出反应，紫色的光浆从四方汹涌而出，如同破冰的水龙一般飞驰而来。迪恩给卡斯布下了陷阱，而卡斯一定会踩进来。这次，卡斯的机体算是彻底瘫痪了。

迪恩一下子夺过卡斯手上的“天使之刃”，复仇的火焰在他的大脑里猛烈的焚烧着，他不知道眼前的这个人是以何种心态去杀掉艾什。迪恩甚至还能想起艾什看着卡斯喝威士忌时的微笑，那样的卡斯，根本和眼前的卡斯不是同一个人。

迪恩一下子把“天使之刃”插到卡斯的右肩上，用“C·炽天使”顶着炮火，将推进器开到最大，向着母舰的方向冲过去。炮火在“C·炽天使”的背后炸开，飞溅的火花甚至烧到迪恩的“黑羚羊76”身上。“C·炽天使”的推进器已经被炮火炸成碎片，但是迪恩没有停下来的意思，一路把推进器开到最大。失去了理智，如同疯狗一般，一路叫嚣而去。

卡斯的机体被重重地按到了母舰的外壳上，强烈的冲击让卡斯直接从驾驶舱的座位上掉了下来。右肩的痛感，如同蚂蚁一般乱窜，疼痛和密集的瘙痒，卡斯不得不捂住自己的右肩。背部的灼热感，让卡斯迪奥喘不过气，背部就像烧起来了一样。

“为什么……你肯停手，该死，卡斯，你为什么……”迪恩的话语梗塞了，此刻的心情五味陈杂。迪恩的怒火没有平息，拿着“天使之刃”反复刺穿“C·炽天使”，把所有的不甘与怒火一并发泄出来。

“你赢了，杀了我吧。”卡斯的声音依旧没有任何波澜，他在努力演示自己肉体上的疼痛。就算面临死亡，他也不能丢下所谓的尊严。

“卡斯……”迪恩忽然停了下来，理智慢慢回到脑中时，才意识到，卡斯所做的一切都是为了自己。为了自己跑到遥远的星球，为了自己斩除所有的障碍……即便，是以性命作为代价。

“生命特质检测完成，目标生命特质微弱。”

这时迪恩才意识到自己又做了什么，他伤害了卡斯，用唯一可以对付“C  ·炽天使”的武器重创了卡斯迪奥。

“卡斯……”迪恩忽然手足无措，他扔下手上的武器，一把抱起卡斯的机体。迪恩四处张望，想要找到这个母舰的门，却发现自己并不能找到。焦急，如同热锅上的蚂蚁，停留在原地也不是，四处徘徊也不是。

黑压压的“恶魔”机体围了过来，甚至“恶魔之主”也出现在迪恩面前。迪恩没有注意到他们从哪里来，下意识地迪恩伸出了已经卷起来的钛合金砍刀。

“我知道你是谁，迪恩，快进来，我们需要把卡斯迪奥治疗好，哦，该死的混蛋，竟然这么容易受伤。”克劳利的话通过无线电传送到迪恩的机甲里，迪恩先是楞了一下，紧接着跟着“恶魔之主”进入母舰。

就算迪恩无比厌恶这些黑社会人士，他也要救活卡斯迪奥，而现在这艘母舰是自己的唯一希望。

 

 

卡斯的手术持续了5个小时。克劳利亲自操刀。

迪恩一直坐在手术门口的长椅上默默祷告着，等着卡斯从手术室里出来。不停有穿着黑色西装的人从迪恩的面前来往，如果是在平日里迪恩肯定会瞪他们一眼，可是现在迪恩如同没有看见一样，只是在哪里坐着祷告。迪恩全身都在发抖，不是因为寒冷，而是因为紧张，他害怕自己再也不能看见卡斯，而凶手又恰巧是自己——连复仇的对象都没有。前额渗出冷汗，汗水顺着脸流入眼里， 迪恩一点都不在意。其实迪恩并不是一个虔诚的信徒，他连祷告词都记不全，只是努力回忆起在礼堂里祷告的时候，牧师口中话语的片段，然后再无限重复，不知疲倦地一遍又一遍地循环。这是他现在，唯一能够做的事情。

“嘿，你的小男朋友没有事了，哎，累死了，下次你只能自己搞定了。”克劳利满脸倦意地从手术室里走出来，满手套都是鲜血，还没有等迪恩冲到自己面前，就已经发话了，“迪恩·温彻斯特，我劝你还是好好陪陪他吧，我们把他传送到他的房间了，他一会就能醒过来。”

“谢谢！”话还没有说出口，迪恩就转身往卡斯房间的方向飞奔过去。

“年轻人，真有活力。”克劳利耸耸肩，取下了手上的手套向后随手扔到了地上。

 

 

“卡斯！”

意识在卡斯迪奥的大脑中逐渐苏醒，他听到的第一个声音就是对自己名字的呼唤。睁开眼睛，正是迪恩那张英俊的脸。

“迪恩……”卡斯努力嚷自己发声，用小到听不见的音量回应对方的呼唤，抬起手想要去抚摸迪恩的脸，却发现全身乏力，连手都动不了。

“卡斯，对不起。”迪恩握住了卡斯的手，把卡斯的手放到嘴边。这个世界上最不应该伤害卡斯的人，正是自己，而恰巧，伤卡斯最重的人，正是自己。

“我没有怪罪你，迪恩，都是我自己的错……”

“卡斯，能告诉我为什么你要袭击我们吗……”迪恩还是不知道，为什么卡斯会袭击自己，隐约从卡斯的话里能够知道估计是把自己当做了某种怪物，但是他不知道卡斯为什么如此确信，自己正是那种怪物。

“是克劳利……他告诉我，你们两个都是怪物。”

卡斯觉得身体渐渐恢复了原来的元气，他尝试着让自己坐起来，迪恩一下子抱着卡斯，帮他坐好。卡斯就这样靠在床头，微笑着看着迪恩。迪恩不知道卡斯是怎么笑出来的，他觉得自己的内心充满了愧疚、充斥着破烂的东西。

“迪恩笑起来的样子会更好看。”卡斯现在有机会能够触碰到迪恩的脸了，轻轻抚弄迪恩的耳发，他感到前所未有的开心。这幅场景从来只是出现在卡斯的幻想中，如今真的实现在了眼前，都显得有些虚幻，但是来自迪恩的温度是真实的。

“卡斯……”

迪恩用右手抱住卡斯的后脑，一下子吻了上去。这个吻让迪恩自己都吓到了，他没有想到自己会去强吻卡斯，更没有想到的是卡斯竟然没有拒绝！卡斯的脸，现在已经像太阳一样红了，卡斯试着去迎接那个吻，但是他连如何接吻都不知道。毕竟，这是卡斯的初吻。

“迪恩……”

卡斯往后退了下，推开了迪恩，卡斯的脑海里一片混乱，即便是他早就想象过吻迪恩的场景，但是现在依旧让他心跳紧张到不能正常思考。可是，迪恩的粗神经才不理会卡斯的少女心。卡斯刚刚退开，迪恩就一把抓住卡斯搂到自己的怀里来。不同第一个温柔的吻，这次的吻更加粗暴。迪恩伸出舌头撬开卡斯的牙关，在里面蛮横地乱搅，舔舐着卡斯晶莹的唾液，迪恩尝到前所未有的甘甜，于是就更加用力，想要尝到更多。

“卡斯，我喜欢你，我想保护你，来偿还我对你的伤害。”迪恩收回了舌头，深情的看着怀里的卡斯，卡斯的脸已经红得发烫，迪恩不禁勾起一抹温柔的微笑。

“迪恩，我也喜欢你……”卡斯想到没有想，就回答道。这幅场景在自己的脑海里模拟了不知道有多少次，次数多到连卡斯自己都数不清了。曾经还偷偷起草过各种告白词，现在想起来那些长篇大论太不适合迪恩了，大概还没有背到一半迪恩就会无聊到昏睡吧。

迪恩搂住卡斯腰，又是一个深情的拥吻。迪恩亲过无数女孩，但是他都觉得那都是敷衍了事，只有卡斯，让他不愿意停下吻这个动作。卡斯也慢慢适应了迪恩的吻，也用舌头去迎合迪恩。

顺势，迪恩把卡斯按到了床上。

“迪恩……”

“别说话。”

接着，又是一个缠绵深情的吻。

 

 

“年轻人体力就是好。”克劳利撑着监控器里的画面变成限制级的之前，关掉了屏幕。坐在转椅上转了一个圈，显得很开心。

“老大，停机坪里突然出现了不明热源反应，你要不要去看一下？”一个黑西装男子走上前，打断了克劳利的自娱自乐。

“热源？从哪里发出的？”克劳利没有在转椅子了，停下来认真地在听。

“从那个叫迪恩的小子的外套里发出的，红外线扫描结果是一个小盒子，那个小盒子还在一直不间断的发出一种无法破译的信号。”

“这样啊……”克劳利沉思了片刻，然后果断站了起来，“走，我们去看一眼。”

带着一帮西装男，克劳利向着停机坪方向走去，他加快了自己的步伐，因为他感觉到了不好的预感。他不知道那个东西是什么来头，但是一定是来着不善。

 

 

“拉斐尔，这招太妙了。”宇宙里，乌列的声音传达到拉斐尔的“炽天使”里。

“呵呵，那个傻小子还以为我真的想帮他吧，呵呵，猴子果然是愚蠢的生物。”拉斐尔嘲笑的声音，在自己的机舱里回响。

“时间差不多了，拉斐尔，让我们来解决掉这件事吧。”

“别急，我有更好的计划，呵呵……”

“那是什么？”

“你会知道的，好了，乌列，让我们准备下一次空间跳跃吧。”

“好的，目标地址已经锁定完成了。”

淡黄色的光圈环绕着两架“炽天使”，光散开仿佛要将其包覆吞噬。紧接着，光芒消逝，两架“炽天使”也消失在原来的位置。

“在黑暗将你吞没前，做出最后的挣扎吧，呵呵，愚蠢的猴子。”


	10. Chapter 10

天堂竞逐

PARTⅩ.永生

“人类，生下来就是为了死去。”

“痛苦，会和灵魂一同永存，蚕食着你残破不堪的肉体。”

“我，会夺走你所有的幸福。”

窒息，视线开始模糊。

迪恩看不清周围的环境，只是能看清眼前的男人，紧紧地扼住自己的咽喉。眼前，是流着血的米迦勒。

反抗，乏力的双手无法抵抗这双有力的手。

努力睁开眼睛，不让自己陷入昏迷。

扼住自己咽喉的手忽然松开，眼前的视线再次变得清晰。

是卡斯。

卡斯的脸已经苍老，络腮胡子，站着灰的棕色风衣，里面是整齐的黑色西装。悲伤，莫明的悲伤写在卡斯的脸上，蓝色的双眼里泛着涟漪。

“迪恩，你不能留在这里。”

卡斯的手抚摸着迪恩的脸，迪恩想要说什么，但是却像失声了一般，不能吐出一个字。火焰在卡斯的后面燃起，瞬间包围了这两个人。卡斯摇摇头，走进了熊熊的大火，最后的背影被火焰吞没。迪恩伸出手，想要抓住卡斯，却被灼烧的火焰烫伤自己。

失落，在心里像黑色的大雨一般，将一切淹没。

 

 

迪恩忽然从梦里惊醒，刚刚的感觉还残留在心里。迪恩的前额还渗着冷汗，迪恩环顾着四周。卡斯的房间很安静，巨大的落地窗外是宁静如水的星河，窗前的屏幕上没有任何图案，床头柜上对着几本厚重的书。迪恩看了一眼手表，已经睡了5个小时了。怀里的卡斯还打着小呼噜，一脸幸福的表情，应该是在做什么美梦。

迪恩宠溺的看着怀里的男人，深心里却在打鼓，“你不能留在这里”，这句话一直在他的耳畔回荡，不自觉地，将心中的话语脱口而出。

“迪恩？”卡斯被迪恩的声音唤醒，揉了揉还是迷离的双眼，看见迪恩宠溺的目光，不禁幸福的笑了。

迪恩从自己的思索里回过神，看见卡斯的微笑自己也不禁露出了温柔的笑，俯下身去给了卡斯一个温柔的长吻。

如果这一刻能一直持续下去，就好了。

爆炸声忽然想起，迪恩下意识的用身体护住了卡斯。

还好整个房间还算稳固，门没有被炸开，只是外面的过道走廊上已经乱成了一锅粥。各种叫喊声和脚步声充斥着，同时混杂着各类的叫骂声。迪恩和卡斯对望一眼，立刻翻下床开始穿衣服。这个母舰，一定发生了什么事。

迪恩感到一股凉意，不知道为什么在恒温的母舰里会有这样的温度变化。迪恩牵着卡斯的手，快步在过道里穿梭着，向那些黑西装的人询问克劳利的位置。主控制室已经乱做了一团，大火还没有背扑灭，黑色西装的人们忙碌着跑来跑去，而自动灭火装置貌似在爆炸中牺牲了。克劳利在叫骂着，大概内容是某个脑残的设计者把母舰上的实验室安装在了主控制室内部。

“克劳利，发生了什么。”卡斯迪奥快步走到克劳利面前，一直把迪恩拽了过来。

“哦，托你的小男朋友的福，我们的主控制室被炸了。”克劳利摊开手，做出无辜的表情，“哦，对了，现在空调系统也被炸坏了，我们一会就会被冻死了。”

迪恩本来就很不爽克劳利，毕竟艾什的死主要原因是克劳利，但是他又找不到理由来怪罪他，因为是自己的固执导致艾什的死亡。他现在能够做的，只有怪罪自己。

“嘿，你这个矮胖子，听着，我没有想要炸这个什么母舰，好吗？”

“噢，那你来解释一下你口袋里的那个小盒子是什么。”克劳利转过身去，顺便白了迪恩一眼。

“小盒子？哦，那个是卡斯的哥哥送给我的，说是什么高级护盾……”

“你这个白痴！”迪恩还没有说完话，就被克劳利粗暴的打断了，“那是一个带着追踪功能的远程炸弹，还好实验室的防护装置挡下了这个玩意发射出来的脉冲，不然现在我们已经窒息而亡了。”

“克劳利，我们现在离‘Purgatory’还有多远？”卡斯挡在迪恩的面前，防止迪恩一拳揍到克劳利的脸上。

“大概还有1个小时，在你和你的小男朋友干事的时候，我们又进行了一次空间跳跃。还好导航系统没有被炸掉，不然我们哪里都去不了了。”

听到克劳利说出自己在和迪恩干那种事情，脸上染上了一抹潮红，他以为这件事情没人知道，没有想到克劳利已经知道的一清二楚了。

“看来我只能等1个小时了。”迪恩耸耸肩，表示不在乎。随手抽过来一个椅子，做了下来。

“卡斯迪奥，我觉得你可以开始准备‘C·炽天使’的护盾了，进入‘Purgatory’的事情只能靠你自己了。”克劳利摇摇头，做出无奈的表情。

“全部成员听着！”拉斐尔的声音忽然在整个母舰里响起，所有的人都停下了手中的事情，迪恩从椅子上弹起来。

“该死，这群贱人。”迪恩暗暗骂道，却被卡斯瞪了一眼，只能讪讪的闭嘴继续听着。

“感谢你们把我们带到了‘Purgatory’这个神奇的星球，让我们有能够采集的机会。但是根据《星际法》第717条，你们在未经许可的情况下出航，同时造成普通市民死亡，我们将判处你们已死刑！”

“立刻升起护盾！”克劳利咆哮道，全身的肌肉都紧张了起来，就像是一只炸毛的公鸡。

“可是老大，主系统坏了护盾装置无法启动……”一个黑西装的人凑过去解释道。

克劳利一把抓住那个人的领子，将那个人提了起来，大声咆哮道：“那就手动去启动护盾装置！还不快去！”之后，把那个人一把扔到了地上，那个可怜的人害怕的点点头，带着一帮人一溜烟跑开了。

“卡斯迪奥，你和你的小男朋友，现在立刻去停机坪。”克劳利转向卡斯和迪恩。

“那个，我叫迪恩。”

“好的，迪恩，你们现在立刻去停机坪，然后脱离这个母舰。我们会想办法摆脱他们的！”

迪恩和卡斯互相看一眼对方，然后对着克劳利点点头，转身也跑开了。克劳利转过身子，跨过还在着火的大门进入了主控制室，检查了一下无线电，估计还可以使用，向着刚刚的频道大声咆哮着：“那我们也让你看看我们的厉害！”

“自讨苦吃……”拉斐尔关掉了无线电，身后是来自查克家族的巨型母舰，个头是“HELL”的两倍，在进过父亲的许可和学院最高安全局的许可，所有学生会成员都在这个母舰上参战。

“所有激光炮，最大能量准备！”乌列向身后的母舰发出命令，母舰12门巨型的激光炮已经架起，红色的瞄准线全部打在了“HELL”的母舰上，白色的光亮起开始充能。无数“炽天使”机体从母舰中飞出来，在母舰下方排成方格状，也开始充能。

“发射！”

纯白色的激光如同流星一般向着“HELL”母舰倾斜，“HELL”失去主系统不能做出任何闪避动作，只是向着最终目的地缓缓挪动。蓝色的护盾升起，但是在激光炮的轰击下外壳已经开始裂解，整个母舰都在颤动着。

 

 

迪恩和卡斯向着停机坪奔跑着，虽然机体都在他们自己身上，他们也要到达那个位置才能离开母舰。

“卡斯！这边！”

绕过已经倒塌的架子，推开混乱的人群，迪恩始终牵着卡斯的手在奔跑着。卡斯并不擅长长时间的奔跑，不时出现的障碍物让卡斯差点绊倒，但是有迪恩牵着卡斯，卡斯始终能够保持平衡。

忽然墙体炸开，墙内的气道发生了爆裂，混合着水蒸气的氧气从管子里喷出。卡斯被爆炸的冲击波掀翻在地，挣扎着爬起来，四周都是雾气挡住了自己的视线，他找不到迪恩了，他不停地向着四周打量，最后嘶吼着喊出那个人的名字：“迪恩！！！”

“卡斯……我在这里……”迪恩的声音听上去异常虚弱，沿着声音的方向，卡斯看到迪恩举起的手。卡斯冲了过去握住了迪恩的手，迪恩的脸看上去非常苍白无力，胸口上插着一块30cm长的碎片，血止不住的在往外喷。

“迪恩，我这就给你包扎，我……”卡斯乱了手脚，努力回忆着原来医疗课程的内容，可是脑袋里确实一片空白。

“卡斯，我们去停机坪，我的‘黑羚羊76’有医疗功能。”迪恩把着卡斯的肩，努力站起来。其实迪恩口中的“医疗功能”，不过是凝血剂和纱布这类东西，但是在卡斯心中那是救迪恩的唯一希望。

卡斯努力扶着迪恩前进，母舰的每次颤动都让卡斯失去平衡，接着卡斯又努力站起来扶着迪恩继续前进，不是发生的爆炸让前进变得更加困难，开始变得稀疏的氧气让卡斯更加紧张。

“再坚持一下，马上就到了……”卡斯安慰着迪恩，迪恩只是点点头，痛苦让他已经到达昏厥休克的边缘，他只能时不时的甩甩头，让自己重新清醒过来。

路仿佛变得无限长，但是卡斯依旧坚持着。

他不能丢下迪恩不管。

终于，还是抵达了停机坪。

卡斯把几乎昏厥的迪恩扶上了“黑羚羊76”，给迪恩进行了他能够做到的所有医疗救助以后，开启了“黑羚羊76”的空间跳跃系统，目标是学院。

“卡斯……我需要你……”迪恩痛苦着呢喃着，眼睛都睁不开。

卡斯在迪恩的前额上轻轻地留下一个吻，转身走出了“黑羚羊76”。黄色的光圈包覆了迪恩的机体，而后光芒逝去，卡斯知道迪恩已经成功到家了。剩下的，是自己的事情。

踏上自己的“C·炽天使”，义无反顾地出发了。

 

 

“老大，机体受损85%，我们是不是该空间跳跃回地球了？”黑色西装的人紧张地询问克劳利，脸上已经戴上了氧气面罩。

“他们出发没有？”克劳利犹豫了一下，询问道。

“他们已经不在这个舰上。”

“让所有人员到停机坪集合，驾驶自己的‘恶魔’准备空间跳跃。”

“那老大，”黑西装的人挠挠脑袋，“这个母舰怎么办？”

“不要了，我们要为那两个臭小子争取点时间，但愿他们不要违反约定。”

“是，我这就去安排。”

 

 

“拉斐尔，那边的母舰的护盾已经被完全击毁了。”乌列向拉斐尔报告道。进过将近一个多小时的轰炸，面前的母舰已经变成一团熊熊燃烧的火球了，若不是在宇宙中不能传递声音，那些爆裂声一定会让乌列和拉斐尔异常兴奋的。

“很好，我们可以向着‘Purgatory’进军了。”拉斐尔露出愉悦的神情，忽然自己的雷达警报向疯了一般开始鸣叫，“乌列，出什么事情了！”

还没有等乌列回答，自己屏幕上表示友军的光点一个个熄灭了，调整视角，发现接近透明色的激光射线一路扫过，所有接触到的“炽天使”都融化掉了。拉斐尔震惊了，他不知道这是何种能量能将激光炮强化到如此的地步。除非是……

“拉斐尔。”

终于，除了拉斐尔自己和乌列的“炽天使”还留下，其他的光点全部熄灭。面前的，正是卡斯的“C·炽天使”。不同以前一样，现在的“C·炽天使”全身闪耀着白色的光，过渡的能量溢出在表面产生光辉。

“啊，卡斯，你已经得到了……”拉斐尔而一遍回答道，一遍设定好空间跳跃的目标地址。现在的卡斯向疯狗一样，自己只有逃掉这一条路可以走，稍有不慎就会搭上一条性命。

“是啊，现在的感觉真好，就像获得了永生一样。有力量的感觉真是不错，是吧，哥哥。”卡斯打量着自己的机体，全身散发的光芒让他感到很满意。

“你个混蛋，让我来教训你！”乌列忽然向着卡斯冲过去，伸出了自己的“天使之刃”，狠狠地向着“C·炽天使”刺过去。没有想到的是，“天使之刃”戳到卡斯的机体时，融化成了铁浆。

“你以为这个光芒只是好看的吗，果然没有长脑子。”卡斯用自己的“C·炽天使”一把抱住了乌列的机体，极度的高温开始融化乌列的机体，乌列痛苦的尖叫响彻了卡斯和拉斐尔的机舱里。同样等级的灼烧感让乌列像疯了一般咆哮，最终这个声音也停息了。

“现在该你了。”卡斯丢掉最后一点残骸，伸出手指着拉斐尔。

拉斐尔瞬间启动空间跳跃装置，却发现没有出现应该出现的黄色的光辉。

“哦，忘了告诉你了，你刚刚设定好的时候，就已经被我干扰了。”

“卡斯，你不要激动……”

“那么，永别了，拉斐尔。”


	11. Chapter 11

天堂竞逐

PARTⅪ.坍缩

又是那个破败的教堂。

这次，教堂里传来哀怨的颂歌，如同葬歌一般悠远回长。原来枯萎的花坛里，开满了白色的洛丽玛丝玫瑰。

迪恩推开大门，里面站满了人。披着黑色的斗篷，穿着学生会的服饰。只是那些人的脸，都是模糊不清的。玻璃上的花纹，还是闪耀着光辉，只是上帝的图案变成了另一个人，一个穿着风衣的男人。布告台上，站着穿着风衣的男人，只是他的脸看不清。旁边是两具棺材，迪恩走上前去，看到的是拉斐尔和乌列的尸体。很安详的面容，没有平日的剑拔弩张，只是睡着、长眠于此地。

“迪恩，不该在这里。”

卡斯的声音从那个男人的口中响起，只是要苍老很多，声音平静得听不出任何情感。迪恩努力想要辨识那个男人的脸，可是他越是努力，那张脸就越发的模糊不清。

“卡斯？”迪恩询问着，但是没有得到任何回答。只有背后的丧歌一遍又一遍的回旋着，让自己头皮发麻。如同机械一般，循环往复。

“你的所有幸福，都会被葬送的，迪恩。”米迦勒的声音响起，迪恩才注意到米迦勒一直站在门后。

“你逃不出去的，你的灵魂会被圣火净化。”米迦勒的声音激动的颤抖着，旁边颂歌的声音也跟随着变得激动。

“米迦勒，你已经输了。”迪恩的后背已经渗出冷汗，但是他还是强撑着。

“你错了，迪恩，我从来都没有失败。”米迦勒的笑声在教堂里回荡，接着又是熊熊的大火燃起。只是这一次，丧歌还在循环着，一遍又一遍，不会停歇。

 

 

“你终于醒了，听护士说你最近都成这里的常客了。”

乔安娜的声音在耳边响起，迪恩一个激灵，从床上坐起来。乔安娜坐在看完用的沙发上，手里捧着一张报纸。金色头发在阳光下还是那么耀眼，气色看上去也不错。

“乔，你是怎么逃出来的？对了，还有卡斯呐，卡斯在哪里？”

“学生会全体覆灭，听说是因为遭到外星生物攻击。卡斯现在成了这个学校新的‘皇帝’，我都好久没有见到他了。”

“等等，乔，卡斯成为新的‘皇帝’是怎么回事？”

“啊，卡斯吸收了‘Purgatory’的能量之后，能力大幅提高，加上学生会被全灭，卡斯很自然成为了这个学院的‘皇帝’啊，这是很正常不过的事了。”乔顿了一下，抬头看着迪恩，“但是卡斯的手段，确实很吓人，好像已经不是原来的那个卡斯了。”

“等等，他吸收了‘Purgatory’的能量！？算了，我给他打电话。”迪恩拿起床头的手机，开始寻找卡斯的电话号码。

“别白费力气了，我试过了我的电话打不进去。”乔又低头看着自己的报纸。

“你安静地等着就好了，乔。”迪恩白了乔一眼，把手机放到耳边，他相信无论如何卡斯都会接自己电话的。

嘟嘟嘟的一阵响声后，传来卡斯熟悉的声音。

“迪恩？你醒了？”就算没有看见卡斯的脸，迪恩也能脑补出卡斯关切的神情，从他的语调里能够听出，卡斯对迪恩的关切。迪恩得意地笑着指了乔一下，乔也只能微笑着摇摇头，继续看手上的报纸。

“你这个臭小子现在在哪里，我醒了都没有看到你的人。”

“抱歉，迪恩，我有些事情需要处理。”

“卡斯？哦，算了吧，快点过来吧，我想见见你。”

“抱歉，迪恩，我有时间了会立刻过去的。”

之后是一阵忙音，卡斯把迪恩的电话掐断了。

迪恩的脸色有些不好看，他从来没有想过卡斯会掐断自己的电话，应该说原来的卡斯不会挂断其他所有人的电话，卡斯总是要等别人先挂断。

“你说的对，乔，卡斯和原来不一样了。”迪恩拔掉手上输液的管子，反身从床上跳下去。既然卡斯不来找自己，自己只能亲自把卡斯找回来。毕竟，卡斯是自己的人。

“你打算怎么办，迪恩？”乔也跟着站起，把手上的报纸一把扔到了沙发上。

迪恩晃了晃手上的手机，得意地说道：“这个手机可以定位卡斯在哪里，走吧，让我们看看卡斯到底怎么了。”

 

 

阴暗的机械工厂。

废弃的机械，停滞在潮湿的空气中。蜘蛛网的露珠在窗口透出的微光中，闪烁着光芒。单调的齿轮声，无质感的在空气中颤动轮回着。

“还要多久可以处理好？”卡斯站在一遍，质问着克劳利，克劳利从卡斯的“C·炽天使”中钻出来，擦了下额头的汗。身上的衬衣已经湿透了，擦了一下前额的汗水。“C·炽天使”就算在停滞状态，外边还闪耀着微弱的光，不同的是这种光没有任何温度。

“哦，我不知道，这个已经完全超过我的能力范围了，那种能量已经和这个机体完全融合了，就算把整个能源舱炸掉都不一定能分离。”

“那这就不是我的问题了，既然你不能取出‘Purgatory’的能量，我只能全部占用了。”卡斯越过克劳利，顺手拍拍克劳利的肩。

克劳利迟疑了一下，一下子抓住卡斯的手臂，把他一把转了过来，瞪着卡斯迪奥说：“卡斯，你不会想单方面解除合约吧。”

“这也是没有办法的事，克劳利，我已经做到把‘Purgatory’的能量全部带到这里了，是你自己太没有用了。”卡斯一把推开克劳利，拍了拍自己的外套被克劳利弄皱的部分。冷笑一下，转身准备登上自己的机体。

“那就别怪我没有提醒你，你的机体坚持不了一个小时，就会消失了。”克劳利打了一个响指，狠狠地盯着卡斯迪奥。

“你说什么？你干了什么？”卡斯转过身，一把抓起克劳利的衣领，把他提了起来。

“哦，放松，我的小天使。”克劳利推开了卡斯，拍了拍自己的衣服，“你的机体融合了过多的能量，上面的原子已经变得极度不稳地了，多亏了你机体自身的自洽稳定结构，不然在你吸收了‘Purgatory’上的能量，会直接炸掉的。”

“卡斯！”迪恩的声音忽然响起，卡斯吃了一惊，他没有想到迪恩会出现在这里。

卡斯快步向迪恩走过去，他不想让迪恩知道自己做了什么：“迪恩，这里不安全……”

话还没有说完，迪恩迎面就是一拳打到了卡斯的侧脸上。身后的乔也吓了一跳，立刻挡到两个人中间。卡斯捂住自己的脸，一时说不出话来。

“好了，迪恩，你不能打卡斯。”

“乔，迪恩打的对。”卡斯支开了乔，走到迪恩的面前，用他天蓝色的眼睛正视着迪恩翠绿色的瞳孔。

“卡斯，抱歉，我……”迪恩也对自己的冲动感到难受，左右张望，想要演示自己的尴尬。

“哦，真是感人，小情侣终于醒着见到彼此了。”克劳利在远处搓了搓鼻子，原地打了一个转转，但是这个动作在迪恩的眼里格外扎眼。

“啊，克劳利，艾什的事情我还没有报仇呐……”迪恩推开面前的卡斯，一个健步冲到克劳利的面前，准备一拳打到克劳利的脸上。可是还没有到克劳利面前，就被地上的电缆给绊倒了。果然，虚弱的身体支撑不住这样强烈的运动。

“好了，罗密欧，让我们来解决一下你亲爱的朱丽叶留下的烂摊子。”克劳利蹲下来，看着趴在地上的迪恩，冷笑了一下，又忽然咆哮道：“因为这和老子半毛钱的关系都没有！”

“卡斯，你吸收了多少能量。”迪恩挣扎着站起来，瞪着眼前的克劳利。

“全部。”卡斯低着头，有些害怕地回答道。

“很好，现在我们要怎么处理这个放大的核反应堆。”迪恩摊开手，做出标准的无奈动作。

“总之，没有我什么事情了，你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”克劳利悠闲地往外走，这个姿势在迪恩眼里格外扎眼，克劳利忽然转身指着其他所有人，“哦，对了，如果在这里炸开的话，所有的人，包括你们学院里的任何人，都会被炸出来的黑洞吸走。”

克劳利走后，是一片沉静。卡斯一直低着头，仿佛在考虑着什么，或者是说像犯错误的小猫一样，不敢正视主人严厉的目光。迪恩一直在来回踱步，他没有在思索什么，只是大脑里是一片空白，他只要找出任何办法来帮助卡斯，他都会立刻行动，但是眼下他没有任何办法。乔在一旁咬着手指，他现在最焦躁的，是这种安静的气氛。

“迪恩，我必须做点什么。”卡斯走到迪恩的面前，抬起头直视迪恩，这是这么久以来卡斯好不容易鼓起勇气来正视自己找来的麻烦。不知何时手上攥着一只钢笔，紧紧地捏着，仿佛在掩饰自己的紧张。

“卡斯，你想做什么？”迪恩迟疑了一下，皱着眉头询问道。

“我要把‘C·炽天使’开到最上空，能开多远就到多远，现在我不能利用空间跳跃了，机体不稳定我怕它提前炸开。”

“等等，卡斯，你的意思是你要牺牲你自己？”迪恩的眉头皱的更紧了，“你觉得我会同意你这样做吗，卡斯？”

“我知道你不会，但是只能这样了，抱歉了，迪恩。”卡斯忽然将手中的钢笔戳向迪恩，钢笔流出的电流让迪恩发出了惨叫声，然后立刻向后倒去。

“迪恩！”乔冲过来接住了迪恩，卡斯口里一直默念着“抱歉，迪恩”这类的话语，一遍向后退，然后飞奔登上了“C·炽天使”。

卡斯熟练的打开了机体上的所有装置，再默默看了一眼迪恩，看着迪恩在地上抽搐着，卡斯像是背后被刺了一把刀一般的心痛，想要拔掉那把刀，却发现根本够不到，只能任由心在滴血。狠下心来，卡斯把控制遥感推到最大。

轰鸣声响起，“C·炽天使”直接冲破房顶飞了出去，瓦块碎片落下，烟尘过后又是一片沉寂。迪恩挣扎着从地上站起来，全身的肌肉不时还在抽搐，迪恩也下定决心跟随着卡斯。迪恩从口袋里掏出“黑羚羊76”的小盒子，丢在第一下子展开机体。电击的感觉慢慢消退，迪恩发现自己的左手已经有了知觉，在心里默念着“太好了”这样的话语，登上了自己的机体。他，一定要把自己的卡斯迪奥给追回来。

“迪恩，你的机体并没有飞行装置啊！”乔在一旁喊着，虽然自己的机体有飞行装置，但是现在跑回学院根本来不急了。

“乔，别担心，我有宇宙推进装置，可以让这台机体飞起来。”

“白痴！你会烧起来的！”

“但是值得一试，不是吗？”迪恩向着乔露出自信的微笑，然后关上了舱门。简单的检查了一下自己的机体，虽然武器之类的还没有修缮，但是推进器这类动力装置还是完好无损的。迪恩把“黑羚羊76”调整到宇宙模式，机体发出了警报，迪恩一拳把警报器打碎，然后最后检查了一下推进器是否完好无损，把推杆一下子搬到了底。

脚底燃出蓝色的火焰，“黑羚羊76”腾空而起。外壳和空气剧烈摩擦的声响，刺激着迪恩身为一个机师的最基础自救概念，但是一想到卡斯，他搬推杆的手就没有放松过。迪恩感到微弱的焦灼感，他知道外壳已经起火了，他只想在自己燃成灰之前，救出卡斯。

乔跑出工厂，往学院方向赶去，她发现一路上，所有人都停下来注视着空中的两个机体。泛着白色光的“C·炽天使”笔直地往上冲刺，留下灼眼的余光，而后追赶着的“黑羚羊76”脚底喷射着蓝色的火焰，全身仿佛也像燃起来了一样，不，是已经燃起来了。

“卡斯！快停下来！让我们重新想想办法！”迪恩努力靠近卡斯，这样才能将无线电的声音传达到卡斯那里去。

“迪恩！你快回去！这个机体已经越来越不稳定了，我怀疑它马上就要炸开了！我们没有时间了，迪恩，拜托你赶快回去。”

卡斯的机体的警报如同疯狗一般开始咆哮，屏幕上所有的数据都在疯狂的飙升，卡斯知道这个机体已经撑不了多久了。卡斯努力保持着平衡，向着最高的方向冲去，手中紧握的控制遥感也已经发烫。整个机体外部已经被白色的光所吞噬，纯能量的力量包覆着机体的表面，连内部都要融化了，主屏幕的画面开始变得不稳定，卡斯已经不能确定自己的方向了。卡斯闭上了眼睛，毕竟他不想知道自己死去时的样子，他在脑海里回忆着，回忆着和迪恩所经过的所有的美好的时光。

忽然，“黑羚羊76”的机械手通过“C·炽天使”背部下端穿透了它的护甲，一下子把整个操作舱给抓了下来。迪恩也被自己的动作吃了一惊，因为除了“天使之刃”没有任何武器可以穿透“炽天使”的护甲，他只能赌自己找到了“炽天使”各个部分的连接点，然后破坏连接点让操作舱和其他部分分离。毫无疑问，这次幸运女神站到他这一边。

迪恩立刻调整方向，向下俯冲。他不担心现在外壳的火焰会灼烧卡斯，操作舱的护甲足够抵抗这种高温。现在迪恩要做的，就是尽快逃离这个马上爆炸的核弹。

光在“C·炽天使”的外壳上最后一次汇聚，然后整个“炽天使”在空中炸开。巨大的冲力直接将街上所有的围观者掀翻，迪恩的机体也被重重地甩到地上。机体的碎片，像流星一样带着火焰从天而降，火雨席卷着这个城市。而刚刚爆炸的地方，光芒开始扭曲、旋转，如同最湍急的河流一般开始回旋，最后卷成巨大的洞。没有色泽的洞吞噬着周围的一切光芒，连刚刚灼眼的白光，也在霎时间被吞没。

迪恩觉得自己的大脑受到了猛烈的冲撞，试着用手去摸，手上全是鲜红的血。迪恩最后看到的，是从洞里飞出了的黑色虫子，成片而来，在空中灼烧着，伴随着火雨降临。

 

 

“第五位天使吹号，我就看见一个星从天落到地上。有无底坑的钥匙赐给他。

他开了无底坑，便有烟从坑里往上冒，好像大火炉的烟。

日头和天空，都因这烟昏暗了。有蝗虫从烟中出来飞到地上。有能力赐给他们，好像地上蝎子的能力一样。

并且吩咐他们说，不可伤害地上的草，和各样青物，并一切树木，惟独要伤害额上没有神印记的人。

 但不许蝗虫害死他们，只叫他们受痛苦五个月。这痛苦就像蝎子螫人的痛苦一样。

在那些日子，人要求死，决不得死。愿意死，死却远避他们。

蝗虫的形状，好像豫备出战的马一样，头上戴的好像金冠冕，脸面好像男人的脸面。

头发像女人的头发，牙齿像狮子的牙齿。

胸前有甲，好像铁甲。他们翅膀的声音，好像许多车马奔跑上阵的声音。

有尾巴像蝎子。尾巴上的毒钩能伤人五个月。

有无底坑的使者作他们的王。按著希伯来话，名叫亚巴顿，希利尼话，名叫亚玻伦。”——《启示录》


	12. Chapter 12

天堂竞逐

PARTⅫ.破碎

乔穿过来往的人群，行走在临时搭建的帐篷里面。四溢的药水味让乔感到很难受，乔下意识的扇了扇鼻子前的空气。四周很嘈杂，喧闹的女声，医生的咆哮，乔摇摇头，这个世界都快要破碎了，她现在只希望见到刚刚苏醒的迪恩。掀开一块勉强能算的上是帘子的布，走进了迪恩的病房。

“嘿，迪恩，终于醒了，看来最近你昏倒的次数有些多啊。”乔看着坐在狭小的病床上不自在的迪恩，打趣般说着。

“闭嘴吧，乔，就是，闭嘴吧。”迪恩四处张望着，这里和他记忆中的学院医院不太一样，“对了乔，这个鬼地方是哪里啊？”

“怎么说呐，你可能不能接受，你的男朋友找来的东西把这个世界带到了末日，这里是临时安置点，唯一已知的安全区。”乔摊摊手，向迪恩展示着四周，“你不会想知道外边的世界变成什么样子的，我保证。”

“噢……”迪恩皱起眉头，嘟着嘴，表示对这个环境的不满。

“对了，你该去看看卡斯，他有些异常。”乔刚刚还神气的表情，一下子黯淡下来，眉毛也跟着耷拉下来。

“卡斯，哦对，我们去找卡斯。”迪恩一下子从床上弹起来，想顺手去拔输液的管子，却发现并没有在输液。这个营地，看上去是最基本的生理盐水都极度匮乏。

一路上，乔给迪恩解释外边的变化。那次爆炸以后，一种暂时命名为亚巴顿的生物从黑洞中跑出，地球军派出以查克为将领的最强大军队，但是亚巴顿的尾刺可以轻易穿透“天使级”机体的护甲，而“天使级”的武器不能对亚巴顿造成任何伤害。结局是地球军全军覆没，最高指挥查克下落不明，“HEAVEN”学院被破坏，米迦勒带着剩余的家人退居月球。地球上目前能发现的人类，都聚集在这个营地，虽然不知道能够撑多久，但是看上去亚巴顿们暂时并没有要灭绝人类的倾向。但是这并不意外着外边很安全，亚巴顿自身携带的宇宙辐射，改变了正常生物的基因，甚至能让一些大脑完好的死人重新运动起来，并且更富有攻击性。用迪恩的话来说，这简直是“生化危机”外星人版。

另外卡斯迪奥的情况也不乐观，在爆炸以后，卡斯无疑是接触辐射最多的人，但是生理上没有发生任何显著变化。卡斯从昏迷中醒来之后就没有和包括乔在内的任何人说过话，每天只要清醒的就只做两件事情——研究花草和重新组装自己的“C·炽天使”。没有人知道卡斯是从哪里找来的原材料，只是他一点一点就真的重装了自己的机体，只是这次的机体要比原来明显大一号，而且全部漆成了黑色。

乔带着迪恩来到这个营地的植物区，植物提供新鲜的空气和可以给人直接食用的食物，以及卡斯迪奥的踪迹。卡斯穿着病号服，披着一件风衣，扎在一堆人造灌木里。这件风衣不是学院制式风衣，是一般市民穿的棕色休闲款风衣，但是迪恩觉得这件风衣有些眨眼，仿佛在哪里看到过一样。

“卡斯！”迪恩走上前去，看到卡斯身体并无大碍他内心说不出的开心，他想去一把抱住卡斯，再给卡斯一个激烈的拥吻。只是他都等到走到卡斯身后，卡斯都没有转过身或者起身。

“植物是有趣的东西，它们赋予我们能量，我甚至能够听到它们之间的交流，迪恩，你能听见吗？”卡斯没有转身，但是迪恩能从卡斯的声音里听出卡斯的激动。迪恩回过头去看乔，乔只能摊开手努力的摇头表示自己也不知道卡斯发生了什么事情。

“植物是很纯粹的存在，你也这样觉得吗？迪恩？”卡斯忽然抬起头看向迪恩，天蓝色的眼睛像儿童婴儿一样明澈，卡斯的愉悦是发自内心深处的，没有任何做作的最原始的愉悦。笑容不像原来那样腼腆，而是很自然的流露，没有任何收束。

“卡斯迪奥，你需要回病房了。”不知道从哪里冒出来一个臃肿的女护士，蛮横地拉着卡斯迪奥往住院区走，迪恩还没有反应过来阻止，卡斯就在人群中消失了。

“乔，告诉我卡斯到底发生了什么事？”迪恩走到乔面前，一脸严肃地质问道。

“这样给你说吧，迪恩，医生说卡斯可能精神失常，最好的打算就是等他恢复，但是有可能，他再也不能战斗了。”乔的脸色有些难看，不自在地挫着手。

“对了，你知道萨米在哪里吗？他也在住院区吗？”迪恩忽然想起来了什么，自己还有家人需要关心。

“迪恩，你听着，这可能很难接受。萨姆原来的医院遭到了袭击，在我们组织救援之前，哪里发生了爆炸，据说当时你的父亲也在哪里……”乔后面的话语迪恩已经不在乎了，他现在有一股冲出去和亚巴顿干一架的冲动，但是他知道自己无计可施，不是那些虫子的对手。但是他知道现在只有一个人可以求助，这是他最后的手段，他不愿意轻易使用。

 

 

迪恩把自己大部分的时间花费在了陪伴卡斯上。

卡斯还是像个小孩子一样，喜怒无常，但全部都是真性情表达。迪恩会陪着卡斯植物区闲逛，尽管别人总是用怪异的目光看着这两个穿着病号服的疯子，但是迪恩根本不在意，而卡斯根本没有意识到还有其他人的存在！偶尔卡斯也会拉着迪恩去停机坪，介绍自己的新“C·炽天使”，机体虽然完整，但是没有实装任何武器，让迪恩哭笑不得。在卡斯接受治疗的时候，迪恩也会隔着帘子握着卡斯的手。如果这不是世界末日要来了，迪恩一定会把这当做是自己的蜜月了。

直到有一次，乔和其他幸存的学院出去寻找食物，就再也没有回来了，迪恩才意识到这个世界的险恶。没有派出任何搜救队，人员的牺牲已经被看做是再正常不过的事情。人们宁愿把时间花到研究如何消灭亚巴顿上，而不是搜救那些不可能回来的人。

世界妖魔横行，人间冷漠无情，也只有卡斯的笑容能有一些温度。

已经是第三天了，乔就像是不存在一样，没有人提及她们，也没有人过问，除了迪恩。迪恩已经损失够多了，自己的弟弟还有父亲都生死未卜，眼前的卡斯自己也不知道能守护到什么时候，他决定要出去，去寻找乔安娜。

“卡斯，我可能要出去一段时间，你能照顾好自己吗？”卡斯扎在一堆花里面，不知道在看什么，迪恩蹲在他的身边，把手搭在卡斯的背上。

“迪恩，你要去哪里？我也要去！”卡斯抬起头，眼睛还是像清水一般明澈，露出激动而又高兴的神情。就像是父亲终于许诺要带孩子去游乐场嘉年华一般，卡斯激动地就只差跳起来了。

“卡斯，听着，这很危险，所以我需要你呆在这里，等我回来好吗？”迪恩把住卡斯迪奥的肩，用自己浅绿色的眼睛看着卡斯。

卡斯的眼中一下自己涌出了泪水，迪恩被吓得不知所措。卡斯低下头，竟然开始啜泣起来。在迪恩的印象中，卡斯再如何脆弱，也不会因为这样一句话而哭。迪恩把卡斯揽到回来，轻轻拍着卡斯的背。卡斯把自己的头埋到迪恩的怀里，抓着迪恩的衣角，小声啜泣着，像是被抢了玩具的小孩一样，找不到地方宣泄自己的情感。

那个臃肿的女护士又来植物区找卡斯了，卡斯的泪水还没有制住就又被一把抓走。迪恩看着卡斯远去的背影，不禁有些担心，但是自己又必须去找到乔，现在无疑是最好的出发时间。迪恩试图安慰自己，在这里有医生和护士可以看护卡斯，至少在肉体上卡斯不会受到任何损伤。这样想着，走向停机坪，不知道自己的“黑羚羊76”有没有被修理好。

迪恩走到停机坪，就知道自己的机体被修好了，还是卡斯亲自修理的。迪恩的“黑羚羊76”被加上和卡斯的“C·炽天使”一样的飞行推进器，自己可以不用再冒着被烤成肉排的危险起飞了。机体被修理的很好，整体也很精致。迪恩这时不禁在想这次自己又昏迷了多久，隐隐头的后部还有些疼痛，这个营地没有一个叫做日历的东西，自己的手机也不知道哪里去了，所以迪恩没有办法知道现在的日期和时间。迪恩叹了一口气，登上自己的机体，确认燃料是加满的状态，就推进往前出发了。反正这个营地没有什么管理员，也不需要听从谁的指挥。迪恩准备试一试新加上的飞行装置，从前都是被卡斯抱着飞的，自己的机体直接飞上天又是什么感觉呐？

“迪恩~我们这是要去哪里玩啊？”卡斯忽然冒出来的声音下来迪恩一跳，迪恩一下子从椅子上摔了下去。卡斯忽然出现在“黑羚羊76”的机舱里，现在还一脸期待的看着主屏幕。

“该死！卡斯！”迪恩低声骂道，重新坐回了椅子上，转过头去训斥正趴在自己座椅上两眼放光的卡斯，“卡斯！我不是让你呆在营地里吗？”

“那里太无聊了，再说我想跟着迪恩出来。”卡斯微笑着，让迪恩不好再训斥下去。

迪恩犹豫了一会，向卡斯问道：“卡斯，你是怎么摆脱那个肥婆的？”

“我把她打晕了，迪恩你忘了我在学校的时候格斗课程我可是满分啊。”卡斯迪奥一脸得意，像是小孩子得了小红花般，在向其他人炫耀。

迪恩不好再说什么，只是无奈地摇摇头。营地的停机坪很大，一路上卡斯叽叽喳喳地在给迪恩介绍各个机体的主人。迪恩很奇怪卡斯这种不和其他人说话的人，是怎么知道这么多东西的，这个时候卡斯就会告诉他都是植物告诉他的，迪恩也只能无奈地摇摇头。想要和卡斯正常沟通，还是需要一定时间的。

当迪恩把机体开出营地的时候，外面的世界令他震惊了。

整个世界已经沦为废墟。坍塌的楼房，破败的建筑，掀翻的车辆被随意仍在地上，腐败发臭的尸体随意横在马路上，随处可以见到“天使级”机体的残骸。现在迪恩知道卡斯是怎么拼出来自己的“C·炽天使”了，原料到处都是，都是牺牲了的军人留下的遗产。

“迪恩，我们这次是要找什么？”卡斯轻轻敲了一下迪恩的脑袋，开玩笑般地戏弄着，却不知道迪恩这个部位的痛楚。

“卡斯，不要碰那个地方，哦，算了。我们要去找乔，如果乔被亚巴顿抓住的话，至少我们可以找到她机体的残骸。我是说，卡斯，只要我们能够找到我们学院机体留下的痕迹的话，我就能够找到乔。”在营地只有为数不多的人是学院的学院，制式机体留下的痕迹和其他其他机体比起来有很大的差异，只要能够找到痕迹，就可以找到乔。

“可是迪恩，如果我们碰到亚巴顿怎么办。”卡斯有些担心，语调都放低了。

“哦，卡斯，我们肯定要好好揍他们一顿，只是……”

“只是我现在还是不知道这种怪物的弱点。对吧，迪恩？”

迪恩陷入了一阵沉默，任何从嘴里憋出了一句“狗娘养的”暗暗骂道。确实现在自己根本没有和亚巴顿发生正面冲突的优势，就算真的找到学院制式机体的遗骸，也不一定能就出乔来，如果乔还活着的话……不，迪恩宁愿相信乔他们只是追逐猎物忘了回来了而已，或者说乔他们迷路了。但是不论是哪种情况，迪恩都要把他们找回来，从这个破败的世界里找到自己为数不多的朋友。现在迪恩在祈祷的，只是自己不要碰上亚巴顿。

“迪恩！小心！”还在沉思着，卡斯的声音打断了迪恩的思路。

巨大的羽翼，像蝗虫一般的鸣叫，黑色的尾钩，其他部分都是金属色的铠甲。巨大的黑影从迪恩上空一闪而过，迪恩心里又开始叫骂起来。

终于，还是遇上了。


	13. Chapter 13

天堂竞逐

PART.Ⅷ 抉择

“黑羚羊76”的警报开始鸣叫，系统开始自动扫描目标的路径，并作出相应的闪避动作防止撞击。

迪恩发现自己的“黑羚羊76”系统和原来有些不同，系统被导入了“炽天使”系列的程序，比原来老久的程序能更快作出反应。迪恩露出满足的笑容，回头感激地看了一眼卡斯迪奥，可是卡斯并没有注意到迪恩在看自己，只是目不转睛地盯着主屏幕。

“迪恩，我们可能需要切换到手动模式。”卡斯忽然一本正经地说出了这样的话，迪恩吃了一惊，终于卡斯没有再说什么花和草的故事了。

“可是卡斯，这个闪避系统是最先进的……”

“你觉得那么多‘天使级’机体是怎么被打下来的？”卡斯把脸凑到迪恩旁边，下巴搭在迪恩的肩上，轻声说道。

“狗娘养的……”迪恩低声骂着，立刻在控制屏幕上飞快地输入，切换程序。

可是迪恩的速度还是比亚巴顿慢了一拍。

来自这只亚巴顿的冲击让“黑羚羊76”在半空中720°旋转，迪恩已经看不清眼前的景象了，只是心一横，把推进杆直接搬到底。整个机体像是空中旋转的陀螺一样弹了出去，迪恩还没有弄清楚卡斯给自己的机体上加的翅膀速度有多快，外边的风声明显比陆地上大很多，迪恩的心又是一颤。

“黑羚羊76”撞到了一个坍塌的楼房，直接穿了过去，而后又接连着撞到一排房屋。“该死！”迪恩暗暗骂道，但是房屋的撞击正好给“黑羚羊76”调整好视角提供了机会，迪恩终于控制好了机体让它不在旋转，可以看清外边的情况。

亚巴顿闪着金属光泽的身躯正好在自己的正上方，迪恩让机体侧身贴着即将撞到的楼房，擦着边往左边冲去。顾不上在后面已经摔得东倒西歪的卡斯迪奥，迪恩再度把推进杆搬到底。刚刚的亚巴顿向着原来的位置俯冲下来，正好扑了一个空，在后面发出不悦的鸣叫，然后扇动翅膀再度发起进攻。

“卡斯，嘿，你还好吧。”迪恩终于抽出一口气的时间来关心一下自己的男朋友，卡斯捂着头摇摇晃晃的站起来，看上去是摔得不轻。

“迪恩，你知道植物为什么可以活着怎么久吗？因为它们和这个世界是一个整体……哇……”卡斯口吃不清地嘟囔着，忽然和楼房擦边的碰撞让卡斯又碰了一下脑袋。

“好了卡斯，你现在不要说话，紧紧抓住我的椅子。”迪恩紧紧握住方向杆，不敢再和卡斯多说话，现在这种速度，他必须全神贯注。

前方的楼房坍塌挡住了上空的路，迪恩紧急俯冲下去，从低下的空隙挤过去。外壳和建筑物摩擦，溅起了火花，同时影响了迪恩的平衡性。“黑羚羊76”像弹球一样在空隙的上下壁上来回碰撞着，现在迪恩最害怕的事就是自己的撞击让这个本来就不稳固的缝隙瞬间坍塌。亚巴顿可没有管这么多，直接从上方正对着建筑物冲过去，将这个坍塌的建筑物掀了起来。

“该死，这货到底是虫子还是龙啊。”迪恩骂道，左右办着方向杆来闪避落下来的石块，虽然“黑羚羊76”的护甲完全可以承受一次石块的打击，但是飞行喷射器差不多是碰一下就可以熄火了。

“迪恩，亚巴顿其实是一种远古的物种，顺带一提，龙是不存在的。”卡斯在后面探出一个头来看主屏幕，小声说道。

“安静，卡斯，就是安静下来好吗？小心咬到自己的舌头。”迪恩转过头去骂卡斯，卡斯怯生生地把头缩了回去。

迪恩发现自己陷入一个死循环里面，自己的机体速度根本不可能甩掉亚巴顿，不论自己如何利用地形优势，亚巴顿都会直接冲过去。现在更不可能回营地，现在回营地无疑是引狼入室。没有去处，只是漫无目的的飞行，直到能量消耗光，成为亚巴顿的盘中餐。

迪恩的深思被眼前复杂的地形打断了，原来的高楼大厦现在如同迷宫一般，迪恩选择从一座横倒着的大楼里穿过去。大楼里面的各种柱子成为迪恩要面对的障碍，迪恩不得不放慢速度来避开这些几乎贴脸的柱子，但是身后亚巴顿的咆哮越来越近，只要迪恩稍微再慢一点就会被抓住。

“卡斯，你看到后面的墙上那个红色横杆没有，很长的那个。”迪恩仿佛下定什么决心了一样。

“看到了。”卡斯抓着迪恩的椅子，向后张望。

“很好，把它拉开，里面可以躺一个人，你进去。”

“迪恩，那是什么。”

“卡斯，不要管那是什么了，你现在立刻进去！听见没有卡斯迪奥！”

卡斯被迪恩提高的音量吓了一跳，迪恩自己都不知道自己会如此粗暴，但是现在也只有这个办法能让卡斯进救生舱了。迪恩知道自己跑不掉了，他会找一个安全的地方，把卡斯丢下，然后自己去和亚巴顿肉搏为卡斯争取时间，迪恩自己都不知道自己之后能撑多久，但是他一定会全力以赴。

“好了，迪恩，我就来了。”

“很好，卡斯，听着，一会找到合适的机会，你就立刻跑，听见了吗，卡斯？”迪恩顿了一下，咽了一口唾沫接着说。

“还有卡斯，记住，我爱你。”

“黑羚羊76”在半空中作出半周旋转，让后反身垂直下落。风在外面呼啸着，音爆让迪恩感到很难受，他知道这样的音爆反冲力会让亚巴顿稍微离远一些。接近地面的时候，迪恩一下子抬起控制杆，然后立刻扔出救生舱。这样卡斯就安全了，迪恩这样想着，将推进杆搬到底，同时伸出右臂的钛合金砍刀，在地面作出一个漂亮的急转，向上冲去。

最高的速度带来的冲击，和钛合金砍刀本身的穿透力，就算是最坚硬的金属也会造成损伤吧。迪恩深呼吸，知道一会的冲击会让自己全身疼痛，像身体炸开了一般，但是为了卡斯，这一切都值得了。

“迪恩，你超速了哟，超速不是好习惯。”卡斯的声音忽然在耳边响起，迪恩吓了一跳，差点从椅子上摔下去。

“该死！”紧急转动方向，冲着亚巴顿咆哮着的脸，贴着划过去，让自己的机体尽量避免和亚巴顿接触，刀刃穿来刺耳的声音，火花溅起，很明显并没有能够造成太大的伤害。迪恩努力让自己的机体保持平衡，然后向另一个方向冲出去，将亚巴顿甩在后面。

终于又有了一次喘息的机会，迪恩立刻回头怒视着卡斯迪奥，几乎是咆哮着说道：“卡斯！你给我解释清楚，你怎么还在这里。”

“迪恩，你让我找到合适的机会就出去，我就出来了啊。”卡斯用着那双天蓝色的眼睛看着迪恩，很开心地笑着，就像个小婴儿一样。

“该死！”迪恩用力拍打自己的主屏幕，让卡斯又吓了一跳。

现在事情有变得棘手了，迪恩不仅不能和亚巴顿硬拼了，而且连让卡斯安全逃跑的办法都没有了。迪恩现在简直想在一开始还没有出营地前，就把卡斯迪奥赶下去，这样的话也不至于像现在这么狼狈。

不知道什么时候，迪恩发现雷达上多出了几个点，迪恩的心里一颤，心想完了这次怕是撞到亚巴顿的窝了。迪恩紧急下降，准备往学院的方向飞去，至少在哪里他能够找到几个能够让自己藏一阵子的地道。

忽然，背后响起了炮声，和亚巴顿的咆哮声。迪恩转过身去，发现那几个红点竟然是“恶魔”机体。迪恩一时不知道该怎么办，逃跑也不是，在这里干站着也不是。

“傻瓜，别站在哪里看风景了，快下降进来，我的人拖不了太久。”克劳利的声音在机舱里响起，原来这块已经是“HELL”的领地了。迪恩快速下降，发现地下竟然是利用光折射伪造出来的废墟，实际上是“HELL”主基地的上表面。门是开着的，“地狱之主”就站着门边向着迪恩招手，迪恩一个俯冲，就钻到了门里面。

“好了，现在你欠我两条命了。”迪恩刚刚下了机体，就看到了克劳利的那张臭脸，迪恩顿时心生不爽，如果不是后面的卡斯紧紧抓着自己的袖子，自己怕是会一拳揍到克劳利脸上。克劳利在一旁笑着，才发现迪恩后面跟着的卡斯迪奥，不由笑得更开心了，“这不是我们的小天使吗？怎么原来的趾高气扬不见了。”

卡斯迪奥并没有理会克劳利，就像没有看到克劳利一样四处向着别的地方张望。四周都是钛合金墙，目前能够广泛使用的最坚硬的金属。冰冷的金属，让卡斯很不自在，不由打了个寒颤。迪恩把卡斯拉倒自己身边，搂在怀里，他不能确认卡斯现在的精神状况，只是希望刚刚的逃生没有把他吓到。

克劳利把眼睛眯成一条线，仔细打量了一下卡斯迪奥，缓缓说道：“如果我没有猜错的话，卡斯是不是疯了。”

迪恩瞪了克劳利一眼，发飙的颜色像是要把克劳利活剥了一样。然后宠溺的看着自己怀里四处张望的男人，在他的前额轻轻地留下一个吻。

克劳利白了迪恩和卡斯迪奥一眼，自顾自说道：“好了，知道你们在一起了就麻烦你们别到处张扬了。不过卡斯疯了也算是一个好消息……”

“你说什么！”迪恩挽起袖子准备一拳揍过去，卡斯连忙拉住了迪恩。

“迪恩，暴力是不好的。”

克劳利继续摆着那张臭脸，用眼角的余光看着卡斯迪奥，说道：“如果是卡斯的话，说不定这个世界还有救。”

“你是什么意思。”迪恩放下举起的拳头，不解地看着克劳利。

“哦，你个白痴。你觉得只有你们正规地球军会研发打败那种怪物的东西吗，我们也在努力可以吗？”克劳利转过头，装作很无奈地解释道，随后打了一个响指，往前走去，“算了，带你去看一看我们的成果。”

 

 

穿过地下的工厂，由一个不知道能通向多深的楼梯下去。迪恩第一次发现地下也能如此广阔，只是昏暗潮湿的气氛让迪恩感到有些恶心。楼梯旋转着往下，迪恩抱怨着为什么不用电梯，克劳利只是白了他一眼就继续往下走，卡斯一直跟在迪恩的后面，攥着迪恩的一个衣角，生怕把迪恩走丢了。

终于，到达楼梯的最底端，穿过一个塑料布做的帘子，到达了所谓的研发中心。

白色的走廊，让这里确实有一些研发中心的味道，点灯一闪一闪的，很明显的电压不稳定。克劳利还没有来得及阻止，迪恩就往第一个试验品的玻璃窗看去。这一看，迪恩差点就手撕了克劳利。

玻璃后面的人，正是自己的弟弟萨姆。萨姆瘫坐在床上，厚重的黑眼圈表示萨姆已经很长时间没有入睡了，歪着头，嘴里不停着在重复着什么，比原来的疯癫程度更为严重。萨姆还不时挫着手，整个人也瘦了一圈，白色的病服上沾满了污垢，看上去是很久没有换过了。

“该死！克劳利你个狗娘养的，我要宰了你！”迪恩冲上去攥着克劳利的领子，抬手就是一记上钩圈。旁边的黑西装人和卡斯迪奥连忙拉开了迪恩，如果不快一些，迪恩说不定真把克劳利给宰了。

“嘿，你个白痴，给我冷静点，现在已经是世界末日了好吗！而且是我！是我亲自把你的疯子弟弟从医院里拽出来的！没有我，他造成灰了！”克劳利擦了擦出血的嘴角，不满地咆哮道。

“你闭嘴！我……”迪恩高高举起拳头，却被卡斯抓住了。迪恩看向卡斯，卡斯只是点点头，表示赞许克劳利的说法。迪恩只能把拳头放下来，

“你的小男朋友的精神失常，我猜测是由于接触辐射过多引起的，对吧？”

“那又怎么样！”迪恩吼道，他已经不能和克劳利好好交流了，多亏卡斯一直从后面抱着自己，不然就不会有后面的对话了。

“你的弟弟实验失败，是因为大脑不够顽强的原因。你知道卡斯迪奥为什么疯了吗？因为大脑飞速发展，他所领略到的指挥已经远远超过普通人类了。”

“所以你是要告诉我，卡斯现在是一个超人了？”

“差不多是这样，而我们研究出来的武器，必须要由这样的大脑直接指挥？”

“直接指挥？你的意思是？”迪恩有些不解，他有一种不好的预感，不由自主地往前走了一步。

“机械人体融合技术，12年前就提出的理论，因为改造不可逆加上被改造的人类会丧失部分情感导致精神崩溃，所以被政府封禁了，不再做后续研究。”卡斯忽然开口说话，就算是现在的卡斯精神不正常，也改不了书呆子的本质。

“正是这个！”克劳利打了一个响指，“但是我们和政府军不同，我们12年都在研究这个东西，寻找‘Purgatory’的能源就是为了这个技术。”

“所以你是想……？”迪恩把卡斯护到了身后，他的预感已经告诉了自己答案。

“我们想让卡斯迪奥接收这个移植。”

克劳利微笑着，笑容后面看不清是何种情感。


	14. Chapter 14

天堂竞逐

PART XIV.聆听

几乎是那一片所有的黑西装的人一起聚过来才把迪恩从克劳利的身上拉开，克劳利的鼻血已经流了一脸，嘴角都渗着血水。克劳利怎么说也是身经百战，可是迪恩愤怒时爆发出来的力量一下子将他震慑到，他在惊愕中只有被打的份。

卡斯在一旁没有说话，只是静静地看着迪恩，低着头若有所思，天蓝色的双眸上仿佛染上了一层阴霾。迪恩被拽走，卡斯也只是静静地跟着。穿过长长的通道，皮鞋和铁皮地板碰撞发出刺耳的声响，卡斯扯了扯自己的风衣外套，仿佛感到寒冷一般。

克劳利破天荒没有记仇，反而在自己的基地里给迪恩和卡斯安排了一个房间，作为临时的避难所。现在回到预先的营地已经是不可能的事情了，更不用说去寻找乔了。

迪恩在房间里气得打转转，一直在狭小的房间里踱步，像是没有打够克劳利一样。卡斯在一边低着头，显得有些局促不安，不知道是因为迪恩的情绪波动影响了卡斯的判断能力，还是这里纯金属的环境让卡斯觉得难受。

“迪恩，你能不能停下……”卡斯试探性地询问道，抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里充满胆怯。

“该死！”迪恩咒骂一句，忽然凑到卡斯的面前，“卡斯，我们现在快跑，跑到一个没有人的地方，或者是外星，你知道我的机体可以空间跳跃，我们到别的星球比如火星啊，金星啊这些没有人的地方等这件事过了好吗？”

“迪恩，你知道我们没有生命循环系统，在外星我们最多只能活1个星期。”卡斯轻抚着迪恩的脸，想要扶开迪恩紧皱的眉头。

“可是卡斯，我不能……”迪恩攥紧了拳头，翠绿的眼睛盯着卡斯的脸，声音开始颤抖，“卡斯……”

迪恩低下头，给卡斯一个深情的长吻。这个吻很长，迪恩不想提前结束他，就像是结束后卡斯就会从自己的面前永远消失不见了一样。迪恩做不到，他不能失去卡斯，他已经失去的够多了，卡斯迪奥是他现在唯一的亲人了。

卡斯拉住迪恩的衣服，让他顺势压倒自己的身上，享受着迪恩的长吻。卡斯就像是一个小孩子一般，享受着自己最喜欢的糖果，只是卡斯不知道这个吻后面的含义。但是卡斯能感受到来自迪恩的爱意，这对现在的卡斯来说就已经足够了。

 

 

“哦，为什么每次他们都要在我的地盘上做这种事情！”克劳利愤怒地把监视器屏幕从桌子上掀了下去，每次他监听迪恩和卡斯迪奥都希望能够得到一些有用的情报，至少一点也足够自己的牺牲了，但是每次都会变成限制级画面。克劳利脸上的淤青还没有消，现在的他是更加愤怒了。

“老大，要我们现在把他们赶出去吗？”旁边站着的一个黑西装的男人凑过来，如同讨好一般，向克劳利提议，却不料被克劳利一脚踹飞。

“傻瓜！难道你要进行机械人体融合技术吗！”克劳利站起来咆哮道。

“要不，我们把那个叫卡斯迪奥的抓过来，强行进行移植？”另一个人提议，克劳利也只是摇摇头。

“萨姆·温彻斯特就是最好的例子，强行移植只会让宿主精神崩溃。”

之后是一阵沉默，克劳利在原地打着转转，心里组织着各种各样能够说服卡斯迪奥接受这个移植的理由，甚至想过拿迪恩的性命来要挟。毕竟克劳利是黑社会老大，他想达到的目的，他总是有自己的手段。克劳利甚至开始坐下，来起草一篇演讲稿，反正无论如何都要卡斯迪奥全身心地接受自己的意见。

“老大！基地外边有亚巴顿围过来了，不知道为什么会看穿我们的伪装！现在正在向入口处轮流发起进攻！”忽然从外边，跑进来一个黑西装的男人，气喘吁吁地报告道。

“该死！这个迪恩·温彻斯特和卡斯迪奥真的是我的灾星吗！所有人都去备战！”克劳利咬牙切齿，一把把自己手中的笔给扔了出去，头像要炸开一样的痛，从来都没有这么狼狈过，今天是他一生中的耻辱。

 

 

红色的警报响起，吵醒了还在熟睡中的迪恩和卡斯迪奥。

意识到情况不对，迪恩立刻穿好衣服，顺便帮还在半睡半醒的卡斯迪奥穿好衣服。按照原来，会懒床的是自己，但是现在却反过来照顾卡斯迪奥。打开门，过道上几乎没有人了，剩下的几个落后的黑西装男人无疑都是往停机坪的方向奔跑，迪恩也拉着卡斯往那个方向跑去。

停机坪上，所有的“恶魔级”机体像是炮弹一样一齐飞出去。克劳利焦急地站在停机坪旁边，看样子是准备亲自出马了。

“嘿，克劳利，这里发生了什么事情？”迪恩快步走上去询问道。

“你们两个人再也不许在我的地盘上做那种事情！永远不许！”看到迪恩和卡斯迪奥，克劳利就是一顿咒骂。这两个人就像是克劳利的灾星一样，每次都会给他带来极度不好的状态，先是自己的母舰被炸了，现在又是基地要被掀了。

“嘿！克劳利！冷静点！先告诉我发生什么事情了！”迪恩把住克劳利的肩膀，防止他再暴跳如雷。

克劳利叹了一口气，努力平静一下自己的心情，缓缓说道：“亚巴顿找到我的老巢的入口了，我不知道他们是怎么识破的我的掩护的。”

“我马上出击！”迪恩马上跑向自己的机体，却被克劳利拦了下来。

“你现在的机体根本不能对它们造成损害，我们这里研制了一种叫做‘圣水’的导弹，虽然不能杀死那种东西，但是足够弄痛他们了。”克劳利示意旁边的“恶魔”机体，那个机体立刻到停机坪旁边的弹药库里推了一车导弹出来，在迪恩的监视下填装到“黑羚羊76”里面去。

迪恩点头谢过克劳利之后，立刻跑向自己的机体。卡斯跟着上去，却被迪恩挡在了外边。

“卡斯，我需要你留在这里。”迪恩用自己翠绿色的瞳孔深情地看着卡斯迪奥，卡斯低下了头，什么也没有说。

“好了罗密欧，我会帮你照顾好朱丽叶的，现在就摆脱你去把外边的怪物处理掉。”克劳利把手搭在卡斯的肩上，迪恩点点头，转身登上了自己的机体，为了卡斯的安全，自己也要不惜一切代价的努力。

迪恩深呼吸一口，启动了机体的主系统，然后将推进器推到底，蓝色的气流在身后炸开，一口气从这个基地冲了出去。

外边的世界，宛如炼狱。

无数的炮弹在空中炸开，黑色的机体在烈火中如同流星般陨落。十只亚巴顿在上空咆哮着，和之前看到的那只不同，这些个头大小要大上十倍以上，他们的眼睛像是烧起来了一样，红得吓人。“恶魔级”机体在他们身边，反而更像是碍事的蝗虫，只要亚巴顿稍微旋转他们燃烧的尾钩，一片机体就在空中爆炸，然后如同星火般陨落。

迪恩一口气冲破这些亚巴顿形成的乌云，往上方飞驰而去。一只亚巴顿像是发现了这个不同寻常的机体，跟着向上冲去。迪恩把推进器搬到底，蓝色的火焰在后面咆哮着，留下无尽的光路，而亚巴顿也没有减速的意思，竟然逐渐追上了迪恩——而这正是迪恩想要的。

迪恩打开背部的武器，惯性的作用下，散弹枪在空中悬浮着，关掉背部推进器的引擎，让蓝色的火焰停止了叫嚣，转而打开了脚步的推进器，让自己的机体反向冲刺，正好抓住还在往上漂移的散弹枪。

“哈哈哈，宝贝，让我们让这些怪物吃枪子吧！”脚步的推进器让迪恩的“黑羚羊76”飞速下落，而亚巴顿并没有刹住车，从迪恩的旁边擦身而过，现在迪恩能够瞄准亚巴顿的腹部了。16发“圣水”飞驰而出，向着亚巴顿的腹部冲刺而去，在其腹部炸开，蓝色的火焰和冲击波将迪恩的机体旋转了一周，但是迪恩明显能够听清亚巴顿痛苦的嘶鸣，自己成功了！

还没有等迪恩得意，迪恩的机体就被那只亚巴顿的尾部击中。幸亏卡斯迪奥对迪恩的机体的系统进行了升级，成功用双臂招架住了这一次攻击，没有直接穿透机舱，但是外壳已近破损，机舱内外气压开始失衡。迪恩看到自己机舱左部的破洞，可以直接看到亚巴顿的尾刺就在自己面前，迪恩不禁也吞了一口口水，无视现在腰部剧烈的疼痛，打开背部推进器，一下子弹了出去。

主屏幕上的损伤报告显示，主机舱严重受损，同时散弹枪在招架的过程中遗失，现在只能依靠左臂上的机枪发射导弹了。迪恩在空中划过一个完美的弧，绕过亚巴顿致命的尾部，重新来到亚巴顿的下方，迪恩发现刚刚炸开的地方开始低落一种蓝色的黏稠液体，迪恩可以确认那就是亚巴顿的血。

迪恩举起左臂，瞄准刚刚的地方。自动瞄准系统在刚刚的冲击中已经损坏，迪恩不得不手动对准，迪恩在学院的时候几乎没有参加过设计课程，但是在小时候他可是天天和鲍比叔叔一起练习设计的。迪恩为了能够准确射中，向着亚巴顿冲了过去。只要足够近，就能够精确打击，说不定能够一击毙命。

可是迪恩大意了，另一只亚巴顿不知道什么时候已经在自己的身后了，巨大的尾钩一下子把迪恩的背部推进器拆了下来。紧接着的，是钻心的痛，整个机舱被尾钩穿透，那个巨大的尾钩就在迪恩的正上方悬着，火辣辣地感觉窜上迪恩的腹部，仿佛是吞下了无数的钉子一般，在腹部翻滚着，搅和着，要把身体里所有的内脏搅碎一般。更糟糕的是，迪恩已经闻到了燃料刺鼻的气息。

“不能让卡斯失望……”迪恩强忍着，主屏幕已经被尾刺穿透，现在仅剩下的主系统屏幕也开始变花，在这个机体炸掉之前，一定能为卡斯做些什么！

迪恩在主系统中飞快的输入，所有的导弹填装在了左臂上，不顾一切地将所有的导弹打了出去。巨大的轰鸣在迪恩机体的左臂上响起，如同流星雨一般所有的导弹向着对面的亚巴顿轰过去。尾刺从迪恩的机体中抽走，迪恩开始自由落体，从破碎的机舱的缺口中，迪恩看到那些导弹在亚巴顿的腹部炸开的蓝色火焰，不由露出欣慰的笑容。总算，是完成了自己的使命。闭上自己的双眼，等待着和地面撞击的那一刻。这样，就可以离开这个混乱的世界，最终得到平静。

“迪恩·温彻斯特！”卡斯迪奥的声音在耳边响起，迪恩忽然睁开双眼，发现“C·炽天使”稳稳地接住了自己。

黑色的机体将自己平稳的放在了地上，迪恩挣扎从缺口处，爬出自己的机体。全身都是火辣辣地痛，仿佛自己全身都被利器穿透了一般，迪恩大口喘着气，努力让自己平稳地站在地面上，他现在需要搞清楚的是，没有任何武器的“C·炽天使”是以何种理由出击的。

银色的光圈在“C·炽天使”表面包覆、闪耀，接下来的场景让迪恩简直都不能相信自己的眼睛。光圈将所有的机体包覆，让后光芒慢慢汇聚，成为人的形状，光芒散去，站在地面上的竟是卡斯迪奥。卡斯穿着棕色的风衣，背后是一对巨大的黑色钢翅，就像是“C·炽天使”的飞行推进器活生生地插到卡斯的肉体里面。

“卡斯…你…？”迪恩举起手，疑惑地看着卡斯迪奥。

卡斯摇摇头，没有说话，将两只手指放在迪恩的额头上。瞬间，迪恩全身的痛感都退去，连刚刚造成的部分外伤都不见了踪影，现在迪恩看卡斯的眼神更疑惑了。

“迪恩，我不能看着你死去，我做不到。”卡斯缓缓地说道，但是卡斯的声音不像原来那么有灵气，而是像透过无线电发射过来的一般。卡斯的眼睛里掺和着悲伤，而且卡斯蓝色的双眼也不像原来那样明亮了。

“迪恩，在这里等我。”卡斯缓缓地说道，转过身，一下子冲了出去，剩下的只有蓝色的光滞留。

迪恩站在原地，看着卡斯的背影，心里五味陈杂。不知道为什么，这幅场景是这么眼熟，不，应该是这种心情是如此的熟悉。

想要做什么，却永远无力回天。

想要拯救什么，却将其推入火坑。

现在迪恩只能在这里祈祷，卡斯平安回来。


	15. Chapter 15

天堂竞逐

PART XV. 闪耀

流星，只有一次闪耀的机会。

即便是再微弱的光辉，也足以闪耀整个午夜。

成为流星，一直是卡斯迪奥的梦想。

如果自己能够闪耀整个世界，让黑暗褪去，那么就没有什么值得后悔的了。这就是为什么，他会如此义无反顾地同意接受机械人体融合技术。

在目送迪恩的机体立刻“HELL”的营地之后，卡斯迪奥没有考虑太多，直接给克劳利说自己自愿接受移植。克劳利露出了无法揣测出真实情感的危险，而旁边的黑西服男子们个个都瞪大了眼睛。

移植的过程是痛苦的，金属的管子穿透他的头骨，直接和大脑皮层接触。卡斯没有叫喊、呻吟，脑海里总是保持着一个人的身影，只要能够向着他，所有的痛苦都是可以甘之如饴。为了适应机甲，每一寸皮肤都像是被刀片割过一般，闭上眼睛的话在脑海中映出的画面大概是全身都是血淋淋的。然后是窒息般的感受，将自己全身浸泡在冰冷的液体中，没有温度，世界仿佛都沉入冰河当中。但是卡斯迪奥知道，这是自己的宿命，也是自己的选择，为了保护迪恩，或者说为了处理自己留下的烂摊子，自己没有抱怨的理由。

现在的卡斯，正飞翔在空中。

背后的黑色钢翼留下淡蓝色的轨迹，正如卡斯的眸子那般澄澈。

爆炸声，引擎的轰鸣声，亚巴顿的咆哮声，都清晰的响彻在卡斯的耳边。将整个机体移植到自己的身体上，从此成为了新的战斗模式。不需要记忆那些冗杂的符号，不需要背诵那些奇异的代码，只要自己所到之处，就是最直接的战场。

卡斯的出现明显吸引了亚巴顿们的注意，纷纷向卡斯冲过去，挥舞着他们的尾钩。

卡斯知道不能在这里开战，旋转着往上方冲刺。亚巴顿们追逐着卡斯，用他们的尾钩向卡斯刺过去。卡斯只是轻盈地变换轨道，就轻松地避开了所有的攻击。风声在耳边嘶吼，现在是反击的时间！

卡斯的背后忽然展开两门导弹发射井，在卡斯的旋转之下，数百门“圣水”导弹飞驰而出，向着下方咆哮而去。卡斯发射出来的“圣水”导弹和其他的不同，弹射试发射让导弹一开始就有了更快的加速度，从而有更致命的冲击力。

蓝色的光芒在导弹旁边闪耀，如同烟火流星般向下飞驰，掀起一层层音爆。亚巴顿还没有闪避的时间，导弹就在他们身上炸开。蓝色的爆破在亚巴顿身上炸开，巨大的冲击组织着它们的前行，爆破的火焰灼烧着它们的外壳。

悲鸣传递到卡斯迪奥的耳边，卡斯却勾起了一抹微笑。

“卡斯迪奥，现在可以使用你的武器了，让我们看看成果到底如何，不要让我失望哦。”克劳利的声音通过无线电传到卡斯的耳边，卡斯下意识地点点头，转身停止了向上的攀登。

卡斯伸出右手臂，黑色的机械覆盖在卡斯的手上，巨大的激光炮在卡斯迪奥的手臂上出现，应该说卡斯的整个右手臂成为了激光炮。但是这个激光炮和原来“炽天使”级的激光炮不同，他要更加巨大，同时四个方向都增加了辅助储能的小炮口，这样能发射出比原来更加强大的炮弹。这就是“HELL”一直研究的新式武器——“创世纪”。

蓝色的光在炮尖汇聚，电流在武器的表面跳跃。卡斯盯着自己身下的怪物，天蓝色的瞳孔也仿佛发出圣光一般。

“再见。”

巨大了蓝色激光飞驰而出，如同巨大的水柱冲击所有的亚巴顿，激光在接触到亚巴顿的一刹那缓缓炸开，光芒中的一切被吞噬，如同是闪耀的黑洞一般。亚巴顿在光芒中嘶鸣，拼命往光芒外边奔驰，但是却像是被扼住咽喉一般，所有的悲鸣在光芒中平息。蓝色的光芒在空中扩张，成为一个巨大的球体，所有接触到的东西，都立刻被吸附。没有人可以逃脱，连空气都无能为力。

而后，是惊天劈地的炸裂声。巨大的冲击，让附近的所有机体都被推开，就连地面上的迪恩，都被吹了出去，身体狠狠地撞在了自己的“黑羚羊76”上。蓝色的光辉炸开，还在燃烧着的亚巴顿的残骸如同残余的烟火般缓缓落下，融化的身躯也像雨水般倾泻而下。整个世界如同被洗礼了一般，圣神的雨落下，而后就是新的世纪。

 

 

回程的路上，迪恩和卡斯没有说过一句话。

迪恩只要被卡斯接触过，身上的伤口就全部消失不在，连疼痛感都没有了。卡斯一直保持着微笑，仿佛是洋洋得意在炫耀的猫。迪恩低着头，不是瞥一眼卡斯迪奥，但是很快又收回了目光，卡斯身上的钢翼，果然让迪恩感到很不爽。

“啊，看我们的大英雄回来了，是吧，卡斯迪奥。”向下的楼梯的门刚打开，就看到迎上来的克劳利。

迪恩一个箭步冲上去，抓住了克劳利的领子，举起拳头咆哮道：“我让你帮我好好看着卡斯！你就是这样看的吗！”

“嘿！罗密欧，别着急。”克劳利一把推开了迪恩，看着迪恩的满脸怒火，克劳利露出挑衅的微笑，“是你的朱丽叶自己要求我这样做的，我可不能怠慢了我们的朱丽叶，不是吗？”

“狗娘养的……”迪恩狠狠地骂道，克劳利的笑容一点都没有变。

“迪恩……”卡斯上前一步，把左手手搭在迪恩的手臂上，想要安抚迪恩暴躁的内心，没有想到的是，迪恩一把把自己推开。

“好了，迪恩·温彻斯特，你给我听着，现在是世界末日了，只有你的小天使可以打败那些怪物，这一点你明白吗？”克劳利向前逼近了一步，脸都快撞到迪恩的脸上了，表情也变得异常严肃。

“你给我等着，克劳利，我迟早会把你手撕了的，我发誓。”迪恩几乎是将着几个字从自己的嘴里挤出来，然后转身重新爬上楼梯，往停机坪跑去。

“看来我们的罗密欧准备开着他那个根本飞不起来的破烂走了。”克劳利打趣道，引得身后的黑西装的人们一片大笑声。

“我来处理这个问题。”卡斯淡淡地说道，转身也跟着爬上了楼梯。

 

 

迪恩果然在撬旁边弹药库的锁。迪恩自己的“黑羚羊76”已经烂的不成样子了，唯一能够找到修补材料的地方，只有旁边的弹药库。

“迪恩……”卡斯快步走过去，看着迪恩现在的样子，自己十分担心，但是又不知道要如何将这种心情传递，只能呼唤着对方的名字，希望对方能够搭理自己。

“帮我把这个门炸开。”迪恩一脚狠狠地踹到门上，门除了发出一些闷响，没有任何的反应。

“迪恩，只要你提出，我都会去做的，”卡斯伸出左臂，一炮将弹药库的门轰得粉碎。然后从后面环抱住迪恩，把头靠在迪恩宽大的肩膀上，“但是迪恩，你真的确定要这么做吗？”

“那好，卡斯，我问你，你为什么要这么做？我是说，为什么非要是你，非要把自己变成这种……”迪恩将卡斯转到自己的面前，迟疑了一下，上下打量了一下现在眼前的男人，才吐出最后一个词，“怪物。”

“迪恩，还不明白吗，我是在收拾自己的烂摊子。”卡斯转过身去，害怕正视迪恩的眼睛，“一直以来都是你在帮我解决这些烂事，迪恩，我真的很感激。但是，这次只有我能够处理我所带来的灾祸。迪恩，你知道这是一种煎熬吗？当你看着你犯下的过错，焚烧着别人的幸福，你知道我会有多痛苦吗？”

卡斯的声音越来越低，迪恩都害怕这会演变成卡斯的哭泣，如果真是那样的话，不论发生什么事情迪恩都会立刻心软，然后原谅这只任性的小猫。然而，卡斯并没有哭，卡斯转过身，用他天蓝色的眼睛注视着迪恩翠绿色的瞳孔，虽然眼角带着泪珠，却是在微笑。

“卡斯……”

“迪恩，你知道吗？”卡斯没有理会欲言又止的迪恩，继续说道：“你知道身为查克家族的人的负担吗？自己的情感会是自己的弱点，但是没有办法，我不能假装我什么都不在乎。所有人都期待着，我们成为最好的战士，这是我们家族的使命。我也在努力着，让各种科目都达到优秀，甚至是我最讨厌的科目，我都必须要全力以赴。但是，我还是不够强大，亲近于普通人的想法削弱我的斗志，我还是没有实力和我的哥哥们抗衡，但是为了创造出我梦想中的世界，我必须做些什么。”

“卡斯，你……”

“听我说完！”卡斯忽然提高音量，“于是我去了‘Purgatory’，就是为了打败我的哥哥们。但是我还是不完美，迪恩……我还是那么没用，连你我都守护不了，我还能有什么用！”

忽然，笑容崩溃了，所有的情感倾泻而出。泪水如同决堤了一般涌出，卡斯再也坚持不住自己深心的情感，所有的委屈与不甘都涌出。背负的太多，就会让自己困扰，这原来是迪恩的通病，但是很明显，卡斯背负的，比迪恩更多。

“卡斯，可是……该死！你……”果然卡斯的泪水是对付迪恩最好的武器，迪恩给了强颜欢笑的卡斯一个大大的拥抱。但是迪恩的心里，却没有完全原谅某个人，某个人，他一定会亲手干掉。

“卡斯，这次就让我来守护你吧。”

 

 

卡斯迪奥哭累了，就摊在迪恩的怀里睡着了。

迪恩把卡斯放在墙边，看着疲惫的卡斯，迪恩的心里不知道是什么感受。迪恩心疼卡斯背负的太多，但是如今又没有第二条路可以走，这种别无选择一条路走到黑的情况，让迪恩最为心焦。

迪恩默默去检修自己的机体，撑着弹药库的门还是开着，自己能够做很多事情。修补不是一件容易的事情，信号有系统可以帮忙，只需要找到合适的材料放到近处，机体就会自动修复。机师需要做的事情除了收集原料，就只有默默等待。

“看了我们的朱丽叶睡着了。”不知道什么时候，克劳利站在了迪恩的后面，迪恩转过身警戒地盯着他。

“有何贵干？”迪恩几乎是将这几个字从嘴边挤出去的。

“好了，迪恩，别像个小孩子了。我的人刚刚找到了乔的消息。”克劳利露出标准的笑容，直视着迪恩的双眼，让迪恩感到全身难受。

“快告诉我。”

“我觉得我提供的无偿服务已经够多了吧，我们是黑社会，不是福利社。”克劳利没有再看迪恩，而是举起手放到面前，观察自己的手指甲。

“你想要什么？”

“很简单，”克劳利愉悦地打了个响指，“我们的恩怨一笔勾销，然后让卡斯迪奥去炸了那个老巢。”

“卡斯不能去，那里太危险了。”迪恩瞪着克劳利，如同护犊的母牛，侧身走到卡斯前面，将卡斯挡住。

“哦，算了吧，你个白痴，你我都知道，唯一能干掉那些怪物的只有卡斯迪奥。”克劳利忍住发笑的冲动，迪恩的过度反应让克劳利觉得十分有趣。

迪恩没有说话，也没有移开身子，只是站在原地一直盯着克劳利。想要解决掉个人恩怨，已经是很困难的事情了，迪恩刚刚才发誓自己要手撕了克劳利。第二个条件更加困难，要让卡斯迪奥跑到那些怪物的老巢里面，一想到卡斯在没有机甲保护的情况下出站，自己就不寒而栗，更何况对手还是亚巴顿。但是，拯救乔又是迫在眉睫的事情，每晚一会乔丧生的可能性就越大，自己稍微的犹豫，就可能造成乔的死亡。

“好吧，你这个傻瓜不会是在担心卡斯的安全吧。”克劳利虚起眼睛，仿佛看穿了迪恩的心思，“卡斯现在有和‘炽天使’一个等级的护甲，你随便拿什么都上不了他，你还有什么好担心的。”

迪恩没有说话，但是面部紧张的肌肉很明显有所放松。克劳利露出一个满足的微笑，继续看着迪恩，缓缓说道：“那么，现在我们的交易成交了吗？”

“成交。”


	16. Chapter 16

天堂竞逐

PART XVI.迷失

“卡斯，你醒了？”

晨光熹微，照在卡斯迪奥的脸上，卡斯揉揉惺忪的睡眼，眼前的迪恩正是自己最爱的东西，嘴角不禁上扬，露出心满意足的微笑。卡斯站起来，环住迪恩的脖子，在迪恩的唇上留下一个浅吻。卡斯注视着迪恩绿色的瞳孔，却发现迪恩的眼睛里努力掩饰的疲惫。

“医疗鉴定，目标极度疲惫。”机械的声音忽然在卡斯耳边响起，卡斯不禁吓得往后退了一步，这时候卡斯迪奥才想起来，自己已经接受了移植。

“卡斯，你没事吧？”迪恩把手搭在卡斯的肩上，迪恩不能确定自己是否也听见了那微弱的机械音，但是迪恩的心里却知道有不好的事情可能会发生。

“我没事，迪恩，要一起去吃早餐吗……应该去哪里吃早餐啊……”卡斯低下头，回避迪恩的视线，迪恩的眼睛如同美杜莎之眼般，要命的四目相对让心虚的卡斯迪奥有些吃不消。

“啊，说道这个，我给你带了早餐的，汉堡，这个我们可以在路上吃。”迪恩扬扬手上的纸袋子，转身往自己的“黑羚羊76”上面跑，忽然回头，“卡斯，你是要和我一起做‘黑羚羊76’吧？”

“当然。”卡斯抬起头，勉强露出一个微笑，跟着迪恩登上机体。

“对了迪恩，我们要去哪里？”卡斯迪奥勉强挤进“黑羚羊76”，自己身后的钢翼对于狭小的机舱来说实在太大了，卡斯现在是直接卡在机箱里了。

“我们去找乔，我发现了一些线索。对了卡斯，你的那个什么奇怪的翅膀就不能收起来吗？”迪恩把纸袋子递给卡斯，然后启动自己的机体。

“理论上是可以收起来的，我还没有完全掌握技巧，抱歉，迪恩。”

迪恩没有回答，默默地推动推进杆让机体往前移动。

他觉得卡斯又一些微妙的变化，只是他自己说不出来，卡斯到底有什么不同。

 

 

“老大，已经走了。”一个黑西装的男人弯腰在克劳利的耳边低语着。

“全在计划之中，”克劳利坐在餐桌前，享用着一桌子的早餐，嘴里还喊着半个馅饼，“他们离开多久了？”

“已经离开我们的监控范围了。”

“很好，派2个人远远的跟着。”克劳利咬了一口馅饼，皱了皱眉，把剩下的馅饼丢到了一边。

“需要做什么事情吗？比如击落对方的机体？”

“不需要，传输回必要的图像就好了。”克劳利捻起面前的饼干，挑起眉打量了一下，塞进了嘴里。

“老大，我不明白，为什么我们要把这么好的技术拱手送给别人。”

“白痴，我们没有送给别人，”克劳利满意的看着饼干，又塞了一块到嘴里，咽下去后才接着说，“卡斯迪奥是我们培养出的最强兵器，只是他还没有完全适应而已。”

“老大你的意思是……”

“你的废话太多了。”克劳利狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后又塞了一块饼干到嘴里。

“抱歉，我这就按照您的意思去安排。”

克劳利摇摇头，继续享用他丰盛的早餐，嘴角露出傲慢的微笑。他不是一个傻瓜，所以他想要做的，只是坐收渔翁之利。

 

 

路上很安静，没有发现亚巴顿的迹象，卡斯迪奥和迪恩也没有什么过多的交流。机箱里放着一些老歌，迪恩偶尔会跟着哼上两句，卡斯没有在意歌曲，只是一直盯着前方。

迪恩偶尔会回头看两眼卡斯，卡斯也会投以微笑。迪恩并不知道，其实卡斯的眼前也有一块屏幕，只是其他人都看不到而已。在移植以后，卡斯的面前一直有一块屏幕，虽然可以收起来，但是大部分时间都会自动出现，给卡斯的生活造成了一些困扰，不过这块屏幕传递的信息用处却很大，包括自身的情况、周遭情况、遇敌雷达之类的，毕竟卡斯也是一名战士。

“迪恩，我侦察到了乔的位置，我立刻出击去营救。”卡斯忽然说道，眼前的屏幕上捕捉到了大量学院制式机体的信号，卡斯迪奥确定那就是乔和其他失踪的人留下的。

“不，卡斯，你留在这里，你能出去，知道吗？”迪恩回过头训斥卡斯，他不希望卡斯出去冒险，只要在他能控制的情况下，他都会全力保护卡斯，“对了卡斯，你是怎么知道乔在哪里的？”

“情况我已经发到你的主屏幕上了，迪恩，我先走一步了。”卡斯没有回答迪恩的问题，也没有回应迪恩的指令，直接打开机舱的门，自己飞了出去。

“该死的！”迪恩狠狠地拍打了一下主界面，迪恩不能起身拉住卡斯，就算拉住了卡斯，这货也会想到别的方法跑出。迪恩看到屏幕上的坐标，设定好目的地开始自动导航。

“对了，迪恩，你对你的机体做了什么吗？我扫描发现你的机体和原来不太一样。”卡斯的声音忽然出现在机舱里，迪恩差点跳了起来。

迪恩恶狠狠地通过无线电骂道：“该死的！卡斯！你吓到我了。”

“抱歉，迪恩。”

“昨天晚上我和鲍比叔叔通过话了，他告诉我一直理论上能够休克亚巴顿的方法，所以我改装了一下我的砍刀，希望能够有用。对了，卡斯，别乱用你那个什么炮，会伤到乔他们的。”

“我知道了，迪恩。”

对面的线被掐断了，迪恩再次拍打屏幕骂道“该死的”。不知道为什么，迪恩感觉到来自卡斯语气里的狂热，就像是犯毒瘾的人看到大麻一样激动，迪恩说服自己那只是一种错觉，或者是说，迪恩一厢情愿觉得那就是一个错觉。

遇敌雷达开始鸣叫，迪恩也调整到战斗状态。

“黑羚羊76”在空中完美的作出一个转身，背部的散弹枪通过惯性滞留在半空中，而后被左手一把抓住，同时张开了左臂上的机枪，所有的远程武器准备就绪。果然在不远处的下方，一只亚巴顿匍匐着栖息，看上去应该属于哨兵。迪恩深吸一口气，瞄准目标并向目标飞去。

可惜卡斯已经抢先了一步。

卡斯轻盈地飞舞着，在空中跳跃着，扔出了3组“圣水”导弹。导弹如同蓝色的光浆般向目标袭去，在地面上炸开蓝色的火焰。同时卡斯的左臂上覆盖住了黑色的机甲，而后搭载出了电磁炮。电磁炮和原来不同，不再是巨大的单发电磁脉冲，而是改装成了多发的电磁机枪般。瞬间，蓝色的电磁炮如雨点般倾泻在那只还没有反应过来的可怜的亚巴顿身上。

可惜电磁炮并不能伤害到亚巴顿，只能激怒它。

亚巴顿咆哮着，从地上飞起，向着卡斯冲去，尾钩在半空中叫嚣着乱晃着。卡斯没有退缩，继续向着亚巴顿射击，脸上没有任何表情，这只如同蝼蚁般的生物，根本不足够吓到卡斯迪奥。

可是这个场面可急坏了迪恩。

迪恩立刻用散弹枪打出了16枚“圣水”导弹，同时机枪打出了各种各样的子弹和微型导弹。说实话迪恩并不知道哪种子弹可以伤害亚巴顿，连鲍比都不知道，所以只能把所有的武器都试一遍。结果显而易见，除了“圣水”炸出了的蓝色火焰和留下的明显伤口，其他的武器就像是雨点一样没有杀伤力。

亚巴顿的尾钩一下子掀翻了卡斯迪奥，卡斯在空中努力闪避，虽然没有被直接击中，但是尾钩的气流足够让卡斯被掀翻飞出去。虽然卡斯现在就是亚巴顿的克星，但是很明显卡斯并不能很好的操作自己的身体。就这样，卡斯开始自由落体。

“该死的！”迪恩骂道，展开了右臂上的钛合金砍刀。砍刀的长度多了一倍，整个刀身泛着高压电流，刺耳的电流声和跳跃在表面的紫色电流是迪恩的得意之作，虽然这种状态持续不了多久，但是干掉这只亚巴顿是足够了。

迪恩俯冲下去，左手的散弹枪瞄准亚巴顿的脖子再次打出了16枚“圣水”导弹。亚巴顿同时转身面向迪恩的机体冲过去，挥舞着自己巨大的尾钩。迪恩露出微笑，这正是自己想要的。就要撞击的刹那，迪恩忽然往下一躲，正好到达亚巴顿的下方，看到那些流淌着的蓝色粘黏物体，迪恩毫不犹豫地举起右臂。

电光在亚巴顿的全身炸开，火花在亚巴顿的表面飞舞着，亚巴顿的嘶吼在现在迪恩听上去极其美妙。电光退去，亚巴顿如同一团烂肉般往下落去，重重地摔在地上掀起一层厚厚地沙尘。

终于，成功了。

“迪恩，干的不错，”卡斯不知道什么时候飞在迪恩机体的后方，用无线电对着迪恩说道，“不要大意，刚刚的声音估计会吸引更多的亚巴顿。”

“我知道我能行的卡斯！太棒了！”迪恩完全沉浸在自己的成功中，完全无视了卡斯迪奥的建议，直到遇敌雷达再次响起。

“这次来了5个，迪恩，你从地面上寻找掩体，潜行进去救乔他们，让我来对付他们，对，全部都交给我吧。”卡斯的语气开始上扬，仿佛很开心一般。

“不，卡斯，你去救他们。”迪恩皱起了眉头，他觉得卡斯就像磕了大麻一样。

“迪恩·温彻斯特！”卡斯迪奥忽然交出迪恩的全名，让迪恩吓了一跳，迪恩忽然想起，貌似最近卡斯叫他全名的次数开始变多了。

没有等到迪恩的回应，卡斯就已经冲了出去，迪恩只能加紧跟了上去。

不远处的亚巴顿排成梯形阵向着他们冲过来，咆哮着，舞动着他们的尾钩。卡斯的嘴角勾起了一抹微笑，欣喜之情已经无法抑制。卡斯又开始在空中弹跳，蓝色的“圣水”导弹向着目标飞过去，在对方身上炸开。看到爆炸的火光，卡斯笑得更开心了，他伸出右手，“天使之刃”出现在手中，但是和原来的武器不同，上面闪烁着金色的光芒，如同被净化了一般闪烁着圣光，而且整个武器的长度是原来的三倍。奇怪的是，武器没有原来重，反而要轻很多，卡斯拿在手里也是得心应手。

卡斯将钢翼的能量开到最大，蓝色的轨迹在空中留下，将迪恩远远的摔在后面。这是属于自己的战斗，任何人都不能从他的手中夺走。

蓝色的光芒在空中划出一道弧线，从亚巴顿的右侧忽然切入。卡斯向着第一只亚巴顿斩去，剑刃和亚巴顿的金属护甲碰撞发出巨大的声响，“天使之刃”被弹开，但是卡斯并没有放弃，而是显得更加开心，向着目标疯狂的出刀、下斩。在1秒钟之类，卡斯已经发起了接近一百次攻击，卡斯的脸上没有倦意，只有满足的笑容，整张脸都扭曲的效益。终于，在下次攻击，亚巴顿的护甲裂开了。对准裂口，卡斯将马达全开，向上挑去，蓝色的黏稠液体飞溅而出，伴随着亚巴顿的悲鸣，开始往下坠落。

迪恩惊呆了，在他还没有反应过来的时候，第一只亚巴顿已经被击溃。

紧接着是剩下的4只。

卡斯的疯狂进攻没有任何迟疑，他的大脑的急速运转完美的让卡斯在亚巴顿的护甲上的同一个地方，进行不断的打击。卡斯现在明白为什么地球军会覆灭，在他们还没打破亚巴顿的铠甲前，他们就已经被亚巴顿撕成碎片了。但是卡斯不同，卡斯能够快速打击，在亚巴顿反击前就将其击溃。随着卡斯列开的笑脸，打击的速度还在提升。眨眼的功夫，蓝色的液体喷射而出，在空中飞溅，糊了卡斯迪奥一身。但是卡斯没有停止攻击，就算全部的亚巴顿都被击倒。卡斯在空中灵活的穿越着，肢解着亚巴顿的尸体，卡斯迪奥完全沉溺在杀戮的快感里，连耳边迪恩的咆哮都当做了耳边风。没错，亚巴顿蓝色的鲜血让卡斯血脉喷张。

最后落到地上的，是一片残渣，和全身都是蓝色液体的卡斯迪奥。

不够，这远远不够。有这样的声音在卡斯耳边响起，卡斯看向亚巴顿来时的方向，然后立刻起身全力冲刺过去。现在的杀戮，远远不够。

“该死的！”迪恩咆哮道，但是卡斯迪奥已经消失在视野里，声音理所当然的不能传达。迪恩将推杆搬到底，往前追了过去。

他，必须要让卡斯恢复正常。


	17. Chapter 17

天堂竞逐

PART XVII. 放纵

一切都是别人安排好的。

自己没有选择的余地。

这就是卡斯迪奥曾经的生活。

有着地球的“上帝”军衔的父亲，和生下来就是为了成为战士的兄弟们。不需要自己的思想，服从命令就好。跟随着强者的脚步，因为自己永远都不是最强的，总有人可以打败自己，随意自己能够做的，只有卑躬屈膝和服从。从来没有询问，只有告知和命令。自己的意愿可以扭曲、延迟或者取缔，但是来自上层的意愿，只能无条件服从，连过问的资格都没有。

这样的生活糟透了，就算有迪恩陪着，就算将政权掀翻，自己还是那个弱者。弱者，是没有说“不”的权利。只有得到力量，君临顶点，才有资格作出自己的选择。

这有最强的，才有资格放纵。

现在的卡斯迪奥，身为最强的兵器，就有资格放纵自己。

风在耳边呼啸，除了风声没有任何声响能够留在耳边，以最快的速度往前冲刺。不为了别的，目的仅仅是更畅快的杀戮。

血的温度，能够带给卡斯迪奥安心。其实这并不是他的本意，卡斯迪奥一直都是很善良的人，只是现在的脑海里已经容不下更多东西了。只要有血，就够了。

前面的屏幕显示到这就是亚巴顿的一个巢穴，几十只亚巴顿就在前方。卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，活动一下手腕，然后向着目标冲过去。

在自己的身后留下4组“圣水”导弹，极限的飞行速度让他有资本把导弹扔到身后。还没有看清卡斯迪奥位置的亚巴顿只是胡乱的鸣叫，胡乱地挥舞着尾钩腾空而起。卡斯冲到他们中间，如同子弹一般在中间弹射。每一刀，卡斯都感到莫大的快感，甚至超过了和迪恩在一起的愉悦。伴随着卡斯降临的，还有“圣水”导弹们，蓝色的火焰在亚巴顿中间炸开，甚至溅射到了卡斯的身上，但是卡斯并没有因此停住，反而像没有感觉一般笑着，在怪物中奔跑，斩击。这种凌驾于一切之上的感觉，真是太棒了，卡斯有那么一瞬间能够理解米迦勒或者拉斐尔的内心，这种把别人的生命置于自己的手中宰割的感觉，简直太好不过了。

当迪恩来到之前，那堆亚巴顿已经成为一滩巨大的肉泥。恶心的蓝色液体铺满一地，半空中的卡斯身上也是这种黏稠的蓝色液体。

“你好，迪恩。”卡斯缓缓抬起头，目光还恋恋不舍地盯着地上的那摊烂泥。

“卡斯？你把他们？”迪恩不敢相信卡斯的有那么强烈的战斗欲望，和那么强的实力，毕竟这些生物是击败了整个地球军的怪物。

“我们可以找乔了。”卡斯最后看了一眼那些肉泥，收起手上的武器，面无表情地看着迪恩的机体。

“是的，卡斯，但是你能不能给我解释下这发生了什么？”

“我清理了道路，迪恩，你有什么不满意的地方吗？”

“不，卡斯，我没有……这很棒，只是……”迪恩不知道该如何给卡斯说明现在的状况，只是他觉得这些都是该自己处理好的。

“迪恩，没有时间说这些话了，我们有更重要的任务去做，我们去找乔。”

“好吧，卡斯，你带路。”

 

 

克劳利看着眼前的屏幕，满脸都是得意的笑容。

自己亲手造出来的杀戮机器，果然不是一般的强大。残杀就像毒品一样，一旦沾染了一点，就永远无法根除。

“老大，那个已经准备好了。”

“系统还算稳定吗？”

“稳定性不高，不及那个卡斯好，但是能够勉强支撑过去。”

克劳利回头看着身后的那个东西，满意的点了点头，又转过头来看着屏幕。

“这个东西会更疯狂的，你说是吧？”

“是的，老大。”

沉默了一会，克劳利沉浸在自己的成就所带来的喜悦之中。旁边的黑西装男人俯下身子，凑到克劳利的耳边低语道。

“老大，需要我们现在就放出去吗？”

“为什么不呐？属于我的Party终于要开始了。”克劳利看着频幕，眼前那个扎眼的男人的机体和自己最喜欢的武器。之前他不敢干掉那个男人，是因为他不能确定自己的武器的性能，现在看到这么完美的杀戮，他就放心了。既然这样，那没有用的东西也该被清理掉了。

 

 

亚巴顿的巢穴，并不是很好弄清的地方。虽然门口胡乱丢着的机体表明，乔和其他人就在这里面，但这并不代表着，这里不是一个迷宫。

就算卡斯的屏幕上，能够源源不断地反馈出热源报告，但是这个巢穴就像是迷宫一样，更重要的是，巢穴里都是各种黏稠的液体，让行进很慢。毕竟迪恩不想碰到那些恶心的液体，更不想让自己的宝贝机体碰到那些东西。

“卡斯，你确定是这条路吗？”迪恩环顾着四周，周围的环境没有发生任何改变，不论走到哪里背景都是一样的，除了那些令人作呕的液体的悬挂方式，其他的都如出一辙。

“说实话，我不知道，迪恩。”卡斯看着自己面前的屏幕，这里的地形太过于复杂，都不能绘制出地图，如果要炸开墙壁的话，整个建筑就会坍塌，所以他们只能跟着走。

“等等，卡斯，你是在说你带着我绕了这么久，你不知道这里怎么走？”迪恩忽然停住，责问卡斯迪奥。

“确实，这里的地形太过于复杂，我们没有办法规划行进路线。”

“好了，卡斯，我们休息会，我累了。”迪恩选了一块没有粘液的地方，将“黑羚羊76”停在那里。

“可是，迪恩，乔还在等着我们。”卡斯降落在迪恩的舱门口，这次他熟练的收起了钢翼，跑到了机舱里面，没有被卡住。

“乔会没事的，我保证，但是我觉得现在有事的是你。”迪恩站起来，直视着卡斯迪奥的眼睛，绿色的瞳孔咄咄逼人。

“迪恩，我没有事……”

“少在我面前撒谎了！卡斯！该死的！我还不了解你吗！”迪恩忽然咆哮道，把卡斯吓地退了一步，差点一屁股坐到地上。

“迪恩，你吓到我了。”卡斯天蓝色的眼睛写满了无辜，如果不是卡斯手上的武器进入备战状态了，迪恩说不定会直接按倒卡斯在机舱里做那种事情。可是现在，迪恩只能尝试着和卡斯沟通。

“抱歉，卡斯，那我们换种说法吧，为什么提到干掉亚巴顿的时候，你会两眼放光？”

“干掉亚巴顿……”说着卡斯的嘴角不禁勾起了一抹微笑，随机又恢复了没有表情的脸，“我不知道，迪恩，我只是觉得干掉亚巴顿会有很愉快的感觉，所以每次看到亚巴顿的时候都会迫不及待的干掉他们…就像是……”

“就像是有人命令你这么做的。”迪恩大概猜出来，这背后的黑幕是克劳利了。

“原来…还是这样的……”卡斯眼睛里的两个忽然黯淡了下去，低着头在思索着。自己用尽最大的努力，忍住最难熬的痛楚，如同把脊柱活生生地从口中扯出来一般的疼痛，他都甘之如饴，但是还是摆脱不了自己生来的命运。放纵只是掩饰自己脆弱的表象，实际上的自己，其实根本没有改变过。

“迪恩，我有给你讲过小时候的故事吗？”卡斯忽然抬起头看着迪恩，眼睛里黯淡无光，仿佛是老旧的玩偶。

“卡斯，不要岔开话题。”迪恩上前搭住卡斯的肩，忍住了对那些蓝色液体的强烈反感，但是卡斯眼中的光并没有因此而回来。

“啊，没什么，迪恩，抱歉，我没有事。”卡斯的回忆被瞬间打断，卡斯摇摇头，努力忘记身上来自回忆的伤痛。“迪恩，继续前进吧，乔就在前面。”

卡斯说完话，甩开迪恩的手，从机舱门口飞了出去。

卡斯迪奥小时候到底发生了什么，对于迪恩来说这是一个谜，迪恩摇摇头，坚定了自己要找克劳利算账的决心。不论如何，现在找到乔是最重要的。

跟在卡斯迪奥的后面，路还是和原来一样，但是迪恩渐渐发现了其中的规律。那些烦人的粘液，其实是符号，就像门派号一样指引着方向，不同的颜色代表着不同的地区。很明显，卡斯在刚刚出发的时候就已经想明白这个规律了，这样，迪恩不禁又有些对卡斯的改变感到肯定。

终于，面前不再有透明的黏液。

一个狭小的黑色的洞，迪恩都在怀疑亚巴顿是不是有缩小的能力，才能从如此狭小的洞里面钻过去。洞的四周是光滑的，上面覆盖着蓝色黏稠的液体，让穿越变得有些艰辛。卡斯已经远远的飞到了前方，迪恩只能开着自己的“黑羚羊76”慢慢蹭着。

“该死的！卡斯都不等我！”迪恩一边骂着，一边往前蹭，鼓励自己马上就是尽头了。

然而尽头的场景，让迪恩更加反胃。

堆积如山的尸体，陈列在自己面前，有自己熟悉的面孔，也有穿着地球军装的军人。只是他们都一样进入了场面，而且更糟糕的是，他们的尸体都被吸干了。迪恩勉强辨识着自己熟悉的人，就算打开了“黑羚羊76”的面部识别系统，也只能模模糊糊地辨认出几个人来。但是，没有看到乔的面孔。

“卡斯，你有面部扫描系统吗？”迪恩向卡斯求助，希望能够帮到自己。

“有的，迪恩，我已经扫描过两遍了，表面这一层没有乔的面孔。嗯，第二层露出来的脸里面也没有乔。”

“那乔会在……”迪恩思索着，忽然这个屏幕和主系统陷入一片黑暗，“黑羚羊76”被电磁脉冲炮击中了，陷入了暂时的瘫痪。

“哈哈哈！你这个妖怪，被我击中了吧！”乔的声音在这个狭小的洞穴里回旋着，在一堆尸体里面，只剩下半截是学院制式机体举着一把已经弯了的步枪，对着迪恩。

“嘿！乔！太棒了！是我啊！我是迪恩！”迪恩在机舱里又蹦又跳，打开扬声器，对着它嘶吼着，才发现声音根本没有传出去。

“乔，这里是卡斯迪奥。”卡斯看着发出叮叮当当声响的“黑羚羊76”，叹了一口气，代替迪恩向乔安娜问好，“重复，这里是卡斯迪奥。我们是前往这里进行营救的，请放下武器。”

“卡斯？”乔的声音显得有些惊奇，“卡斯迪奥？你在哪里？为什么我没有看到你的机体？”

卡斯又叹了一口气，将双手聚到自己面前，瞬间黄色的光芒将自己的身体包覆，金色如同圣光般将整个人包裹。光芒膨胀，等到光芒褪去，留下的是巨大的“C·炽天使”。

“哇！卡斯！你什么时候学会变魔术的！”乔的声音里充满惊喜，迪恩的机舱里又是叮叮当当一阵乱响，然后系统总算是恢复了正常，能够通话了。

“乔，你先别在意这个，这里还有其他幸存者吗？”迪恩按捺住激动的心情，询问道。

“没有了，除了我以外没有其他的活人，我是靠躲在尸体低下才躲过那些怪物的袭击的。”乔的声音里有些无奈，平日的活力现在都不见了。

“那乔，你的机体是怎么隐藏的？”迪恩有些不能理解，乔是怎么带着这么大的机体藏在尸体地下的。

“啊，这个啊，这个破烂平时一直丢在这里，没有东西管的，怪物的智商不大高。”

忽然，整个巢穴开始摇晃，仿佛是地震了一般开始颤抖。

“迪恩，这个巢穴遭到了袭击，我们要立刻出去。”卡斯大声喊道，恢复了正常机体状态让他还有些不能适应。

“卡斯，是什么在袭击？亚巴顿他们自己吗？”迪恩在颤抖中努力保持着平衡，然后让背部推进器点火让自己飘起来。

“热源显示目标只有一个，我们现在就冲出去。”卡斯迪奥看着眼前的频幕，他不能相信眼前频幕上的那个红点移动的是如此之快。

“乔，用你的机体抓住我的手臂，我带着你冲出去。”迪恩伸出手，抓住了乔的机体，然后向着上方，将推进杆搬到底，速度达到最大。

在这个地方坍塌前，一定要冲出去。


	18. Chapter 18

天堂竞逐

PART XVIII. 凋零

墙体开始以肉眼可见的速度崩塌，灰尘扬起，类似于瓦块的物质零落而下，上面还附着着各种黏稠的液体。

“迪恩！跟上！”卡斯大声喊道，自己操作着机体开出一条道路。在长时间接受自己就是机体的概念后，卡斯迪奥发现自己操作技巧开始变得生疏。就算是手忙脚乱，冲出一条道路也是没有问题的。

“卡斯！小心！”迪恩的呼喊出现在卡斯耳边，卡斯才发现烟尘后面一块巨大的石头迎面而来。卡斯闭上眼睛，金色的光芒再次覆盖在卡斯的身上，果然直接操纵笨重的机体是件很棘手的事情。

长出钢翅的卡斯很轻松的避开了石块，不知道为什么，卡斯觉得这种状态下的自己更加得心应手。

灰尘遮住了视线，只能勉强靠在红外雷达来闪避，给迪恩和乔引出一条路，雷达声一直在耳边发疯般咆哮，卡斯只能伸出“天使之刃”来斩开这些障碍。光，出口，就在眼前，仿佛触手可及。只要再努力一下，就冲出去了。

终于，如同导弹一般弹射而出。黑色的机体和一个小人冲向空中，其中黑色的机体下还拖着半截白色的机体。现在他们要弄清楚的，是谁在攻击这里。

迪恩已经将散弹枪握在左手，只要看到亚巴顿就给它来上一记“圣水”导弹。等面前的烟尘散去后，他看到的敌人却让他大吃一惊。眼前根本没有什么亚巴顿，只有一个男人。棕色的头发搭在肩上，脸上没有任何表情，双眼空洞无神，身上黑色的制服上沾着不明来源的污渍，后面6只钢翅喷射着淡蓝的火焰。

“萨姆·温彻斯特。”卡斯迪奥淡淡的吐出那几个字，警惕地盯着眼前的男人。

“萨米？你怎么会在这里？”迪恩准备飞到萨姆的旁边，却被卡斯迪奥拦下来了。

“迪恩，这个人已经不是我们原来认识的萨姆了，他被移植了‘Lucifer’机体，现在处于狂暴状态，我必须阻止他。”卡斯迪奥抬起头，看着“黑羚羊76”，如同看着迪恩一般。

“该死的，卡斯，这是萨姆，我们不能杀了他。”迪恩的语气中满是焦急，这种无法做出的选择让迪恩最受苦。

“迪恩，你的微型脉冲导弹还有吗？”

“还有2组，怎么了，卡斯？”

“我去控制住他，你和乔找个安全的地方狙击，这能够让他停下来。”

“可是卡斯，这也会伤害到你的。”

“我们没有别的选择了。”卡斯露出了苦笑，是啊，没有别的选择了，只能吃下最苦的果子。

卡斯迪奥没有想到的是，萨姆竟然会率先发起攻击，而且目标是“黑羚羊76”。如同燃烧着的流星的“圣火”导弹冲着迪恩飞驰而来，拖着乔的机体的“黑羚羊76”根本不能做出闪避动作，只能做好撞击准备。卡斯迪奥没有丝毫的犹豫就撞了上去，导弹炸开，红色的火焰燃起，卡斯迪奥感到全身焚烧一般的痛感，如同炼狱熔炉般的焦灼感在全身扩散开。红色的火焰褪去，“C·炽天使”给卡斯提供的护甲让卡斯没有收到直接的伤害，连衣服都没有被烧透，只是风衣的下摆有些烧焦。

“卡斯……”迪恩吃惊于卡斯迪奥的表现，不知道该说什么。

“还不快走！”迪恩的话被卡斯迪奥粗暴地打断了，卡斯迪奥忍受着全身的痛感，就算火焰褪去，那种全身烧焦的感觉就像烙印一般烙在骨架上，不论是否移动都刺痛着自己。

迪恩立刻向下奔去，而萨姆也跟着冲了过来，还丢出3组诱导性的“圣火”导弹。卡斯迪奥也不甘示弱，迎着萨姆冲了过去，也丢出了3组“圣水”导弹。导弹相互撞击，蓝色和红色的火焰在半空中炸开，烟雾弥漫给迪恩创造了良好的撤退环境。卡斯迪奥伸出自己的“天使之刃”向着萨姆冲过去，穿过烟雾后却发现迎面袭来的激光炮。卡斯迪奥一下子被炸了出去，如同被铁棍敲中脑门，脑袋里瞬间只剩下嗡嗡的杂音，眼前仿佛真能够看见小星星一样。卡斯迪奥在空中打了好几个滚，才勉强将平衡找回来。

卡斯迪奥使劲眨了眨眼睛，才能看清眼前的场景。最先进入视野的，是巨大的量子激光炮。被称为“上帝之右”的武器，炸裂出来的高温可不是普通激光炮能够实现的，就算是“炽天使”级的护甲，只要有充裕的时间，融化掉也是轻轻松松的事情。由五个能源槽汇聚的能量，在发射口一并喷射出来，如果不躲开的话，卡斯一定会变成一撮灰的。而更令人发指的是，一旦充能完成，就可以向机枪一样快速发射。

巨大的黑色激光袭来，宽度比上千年的古树还要粗壮。卡斯迪奥立刻向左侧飞出去，将推进器开到最大，来闪避这个攻击。而萨姆并没有因为卡斯的闪避而停止这个武器的运作，黑色激光如同影子一般紧跟着卡斯迪奥一路扫过来，好几次都要碰到卡斯，最终还是被卡斯成功闪开。同时，卡斯也展开了左臂上的电磁脉冲炮，在空中前扑并作出一个流畅的翻滚动作，终于赢来难道可贵的喘息时间，转身对着“上帝之右”疯狂射击。

蓝色的光浆向着萨姆袭去，萨姆被迫停止了“上帝之右”的运转，升起护盾来保护武器。无色的护盾升起，蓝色的光浆在屏障上炸裂粉碎，萨姆没有任何表情地看着卡斯迪奥，将“上帝之右”移到自己的后方，右手伸出了“长天使之刃”。黑色的长刃比卡斯的“天使之刃”还要长一截，上面闪动着深紫色的电光，跳跃着如同涌动的暗潮。然后，萨姆向着卡斯迪奥冲了过去。

卡斯怎么也没有料到“Lucifer”机体会有护甲这件事情，按照计划现在那个武器已经被摧毁掉了。还没有等他反应过来，萨姆已经冲到了眼前，卡斯伸出左臂去招架，“长天使之刃”狠狠地砍到了卡斯的左臂上。瞬间，整个电磁脉冲炮破碎，卡斯迪奥感到左臂传来的疼痛感，如同将手骨一点一点掰断、直到粉碎一般，蓝色的光线在左臂上跳动，而后光芒扩散，整个电磁脉冲炮炸裂，冲击力将萨姆弹了出去，卡斯自己也被掀翻。

卡斯迪奥不敢怠慢这次拉开距离的几乎，就算自己还没有调整好方向，右手已经握住了“天使之刃”，起身迎面而来的就是一个下斩，卡斯迪奥正好招架住。萨姆的脸上没有任何表情，但是卡斯迪奥明显可以感觉出萨姆的力气在变大。卡斯迪奥的前额伸出汗水，有一瞬间卡斯想用“创世纪”把面前的男人干掉，甚至想象出这个男人在炮火中融化的场景，还有一些激动。但是卡斯迪奥清楚的知道这样做的后果，会让自己永远失去迪恩·温彻斯特，自己最爱的男人，所以他现在必须要创造几乎，打破萨姆的护盾，再让迪恩击昏萨姆。

卡斯迪奥还在思索着，才发现萨姆身后的“上帝之右”在旋转，卡斯迪奥一惊，立刻向后方弯腰，才避免了脸部被融化掉的惨剧。

卡斯迪奥的脑海中，忽然有个意识被唤醒了一般。天蓝色的眼睛，眯成了一跳缝，然后突然睁开。卡斯向着右边飞去，他自己也不知道为什么，只是本能告诉他应该这样做。萨姆没有追过来，而是向着卡斯飞行的方向发射激光。

卡斯灵巧的避开了攻击，发射出了一组所剩无几的“圣水”导弹，现在卡斯迪奥只剩下一组导弹了。蓝色的导弹向着萨姆呼啸而去，萨姆并没有躲避，也没有发射出“圣火”导弹去拦截，只是等着导弹炸过来。蓝色的火焰在护盾上炸开，萨姆向是被包覆在巨大的蓝色火球中一样。卡斯迪奥忽然反应出自己为什么要这样做，只要护盾升起，“上帝之右”就不能开火，除非自己打破自己的护盾。脑海里浮现出原来自己的论文，关于“Lucifer”机体的自身矛盾性，这就是突破点。

卡斯一个转身，就向着那个火球冲过去，“天使之刃”重重地砸在了还在燃烧的护盾上，火焰的灼热感通过武器传递到了卡斯迪奥的手心，但是卡斯现在已经顾不得那么多了。接着又是一击，但是这一击打在了黑色的“长天使之刃”上。

萨姆撤下了护盾，身后的“上帝之右”又开始选择充能，不过这一次卡斯没有闪开，而是直面着那个武器，露出了得意的微笑。

“正好合适。”

最后一组“圣水”导弹从卡斯的身后飞出，萨姆还没有来得及升起护盾，那些导弹就在自己的身后炸开。蓝色的火焰在“上帝之右”上燃起，就算是这个武器的护甲级别和“炽天使”级机体的护甲是一级的，也足够让它暂时熄火了。

这个举动如同触怒了萨姆一样，萨姆的脸变得扭曲起来，奇怪的表情仿佛哭笑不得。萨姆突然从卡斯的“天使之刃”底下抽出自己的“长天使之刃”，向右一个转身顺势向着卡斯的右肩膀砍去。卡斯没有来得及躲闪，被直接击中了。右臂留下漆黑的一道痕迹，在“C·炽天使”的保护下，面前支撑住了这一击。但是痛楚确实不会减少的，如同活生生地将自己的肩膀放在沸腾的油锅里炸一样，难以名状的焦灼感在右臂上蔓延开，卡斯强撑着可能夺取意识的疼痛往后退去。

萨姆没有允许卡斯的后退，往前追击着，疯狂的下斩发起进攻。卡斯迪奥只能勉强招架住每一次攻击，虽然这些攻击方式和攻击轨迹他都一清二楚，但是在右臂受伤的情况下就算发现了破绽，也不能抓住那个机会反击。

“卡斯，你需要柔软一些，需要像普通人一样思考。”迪恩的声音忽然在脑海里浮现，特训的话语现在仿佛成了救命的良药。如果最擅长进攻的右臂受伤了，就干脆换成次之的左臂。

卡斯迪奥甩开左臂上残余的金属碎屑，在一次招架后，将“天使之刃”换到了左手上。虽然没有右手的力道，但是左手更加灵活。在下次招架后，卡斯灵活地向萨姆刺去，强行让萨姆改变原来设定好的攻击方式，来抵挡这次攻击。正如卡斯迪奥猜想的一样，现在萨姆都是无意识行为，所有的行动都是程序代劳完成的。

现在卡斯转守为攻，左臂能够更快的发出攻击。“天使之刃”像雨点般向着萨姆刺去，萨姆勉强能够招架住一步份攻击，好几次剑刃都穿过萨姆的衣服，差一点伤到萨姆本尊。但是萨姆都在最危险的时刻避开，然后完成下一次招架，只是招架显得越来越无力，仿佛只是在应付了事一般。现在程序进入半崩溃状态，就是计划最关键的时刻。

“迪恩！”卡斯忽然吼道，同时用“天使之刃”狠狠地抵住萨姆的“长天使之刃”，让对方没有逃跑的余地。

“收到！”迪恩的声音通过无线电在耳边响起，一道金色的光浆向着他们袭来。

卡斯迪奥有点佩服迪恩的武器改装能力，能够在这么短的时间内把散弹枪改装成狙击枪，虽然可能会有些粗糙，但是应付这一次攻击一定足够了。

让卡斯迪奥没有想到的事情忽然发生了，萨姆忽然丢掉了手中的“长天使之刃”，一把抓住了卡斯迪奥受伤的右臂，将其挡在自己的面前。“创世纪”开始打开，机械覆盖在卡斯的手臂上，卡斯努力想要挣脱，但是发现受伤的手臂根本使不出力气。

金色的光浆直接打到卡斯迪奥的右臂上，卡斯迪奥瞬间失去了意识。金色的光混合着“创世纪”本身蓝色的光在卡斯的右臂上跳动着，“创世纪”开始正常运作，不明原因的开始准备射击。卡斯迪奥在空中和萨姆分开，刚刚的光浆的推力让失去动力的卡斯被推了出去。两个人都在空中开始落下，如同凋零的花朵，开始坠落。

如果不是“创世纪”的缘故，一切都是计划之中。

“创世纪”忽然发射，蓝色的光线在卡斯面前直接炸开，巨大的蓝色球体将卡斯迪奥吞噬。

“不！！”迪恩咆哮道，但是声音根本无法传递，对面传来的回响只是一阵又一阵杂音。

光芒褪去，在空中掉下的，是一只融化了一半的钢翅。

天上的光在灰尘的间隙中倾泻，蓝色的火焰灼烧下的灰烬残余缓缓坠落。如同又是一个新的世纪，整个世界沉溺在无尽的安宁。


	19. Chapter 19

天堂竞逐  
PART XIX. 道别  
如果一个人不幸从此消失掉，又该用何种方式去吊念呐？  
迪恩从来没有考虑过这个问题，粗线条的他永远不会考虑其他人逝去后自己会如何。虽然，这只是表象。迪恩在害怕，他不敢想象，隐藏在玩世不恭的外表下，纤细的内心不允许自己去想象那些让自己焦躁不安的事情。拿一切表象去掩盖，直到那件事真的发生在面前的时候，他才幡然醒悟原来自己最终还是要面对的。只是，他还是不知道要如何去直视。  
现在面前的画面，让迪恩想到天使的陨落，羽毛纷飞而下，天际的光洗礼着剩下的大地。可是那个人只是卡斯迪奥啊，那个和自己度过很多事情的卡斯迪奥啊。  
迪恩将“黑羚羊76”开到爆炸点的下面，除了机体的残骸，连尸体都没有留下。迪恩捡起地上那融掉一般的钢翅，一直凝视着它，仿佛卡斯就在自己面前一样。  
“迪恩……”乔也跟了过来，她不知道现在是不是说话的恰当时间，她也为卡斯迪奥的损失感到伤感，但是现在站在这里缅怀他无疑是自杀行为。萨姆·温彻斯特随时会醒来，再次醒来的萨姆不知道是不是原来那个心地善良的萨姆；游荡的亚巴顿随时会来巡回这个地点，现在这个状况下对付那种怪物是不可能的事情。  
“我知道了，乔，我们回营地……”迪恩将那块钢翅紧紧握在手中，转身捡起地上的萨姆，往营地的方向走去。  
乔没有说什么，她知道现在迪恩需要静一静。  
回去的路上，再也没有多余的交流。  
只是很安静的让时间流走，来磨平内心的伤痛。

 

克劳利看着眼前频幕上传来的画面，这个脸都因为发怒而扭曲。  
自己的完美的计划，完美到无可挑剔的计划，就是因为这一个动作，瓦解成一堆碎屑。  
克劳利本来打算，如果卡斯迪奥为了保护迪恩杀死了萨姆·温彻斯特，那么迪恩会记恨卡斯一辈子，毕竟迪恩一直护着自己的弟弟，这样被嫌弃的卡斯迪奥就能够完美的执行杀戮命令，成为自己能够使用的最强武器；另一种情况，是萨姆杀死了迪恩，这样对克劳利来说也是一个很不错的结局，解决掉了一直最碍事的人，失去迪恩的卡斯迪奥也会发疯了一样攻击别人来缓解心里的痛苦，这样也是能让自己利用的最强武器。可是，偏偏这个计划的核心——卡斯迪奥，就这样炸掉了。  
“老大……？”看着克劳利都快要炸开的脸，旁边的黑西装男人终于忍不住询问道，却被克劳利一脚踹了出去。现在的克劳利，就是一个要炸开的定时炸弹，平日装出来的绅士风度一扫而空。  
“去！派人把他们给我抓回来！”克劳利站起来，指着身边的那群男人咆哮道。  
“可是老大，外边有那些怪物，我们的人已经损失很多了……”黑西装的男人从地上爬起来，低声说道，生怕再次惹这个男人不悦。  
“没有听见我说话吗！你们这群蠢货！算了，我亲自去。”克劳利头也不回地往停机坪的方向走去，这可吓坏了其他人。但是没有办法，克劳利是老大，他们都知道违抗克劳利意愿是没有好果子吃的。只能跟着这个人，做这个人想做的事情。

 

营地里，迪恩强撑着什么都没有发生的样子。  
没有人知道萨姆身上发生了什么，或者是说以现在地球军的实力，是不能理解人体机械融合技术的。为了安全起见，萨姆被放到液氮里面冰封起来，等到这次灾难以后，再想办法解决。迪恩一直保持着微笑，走完了所有的流程，虽然他自己都知道这个表情很假。迪恩毫不差异，营地里的人根本没有发现这些时间里他的消失，也没有人在意卡斯迪奥的消失。终究只是一个普通人，在世界末日面前没有人会在意其他人。明哲保身，然后做好自己的工作，这就是世界末日。  
陪着乔做完一系列的身体检查，确认乔平安无恙后，迪恩才回到自己的房间里。他觉得异常疲劳，仿佛从来没有睡过觉一样。迪恩一下子扑到自己的床上，将脸埋到不算柔软的枕头上。  
习惯性地伸出手，去捞旁边的人，却发现是空空如也，这才又想起来，卡斯迪奥已经不在了。侧着脸，看着摆在门口的那个钢翅，费了好大的努力，才把那个东西拉倒自己的房间里来。现在只是想静静地看着那半截钢翅，这是卡斯留下的最后的痕迹。  
“卡斯……”泪水充斥了迪恩的双眼，但是迪恩忍住没有让他流下，或者是说迪恩几乎忘了流泪是什么感觉。听闻自己的朋友们丧生，心里只有愤怒，但是卡斯迪奥，在他的心里留下了一个洞，这个洞是任何事物都不能弥补的存在。  
门外人来人往，没有像样的门把房间和外面的世界阻隔，但是房间里却如同死了一般寂静。迪恩的心凉了，就感受不到世间的冷暖了。如同没有其他生物的冰河一般，独自一人在寒冷的世界里漂泊。  
迪恩就这样睡去，如同这个世界已被冰雪掩埋。

 

“迪恩？”卡斯的声音忽然在耳边响起，迪恩猛然睁开眼睛。  
身边没有卡斯迪奥，环境也不是原来的房间。映入眼帘的是漫天浩瀚的星河，迪恩很久没有见过这么漂亮的星空，他还记得上一次看见这样的星空，是再七夕和卡斯迪奥一起看到的。迪恩发现自己躺在雪地上，冷意一下子袭来，身上的服饰竟然是原来穿过的汉服，这样单薄的衣服在雪地上，绝对会冻坏的。  
迪恩从雪地上爬起来，身后又是那个教堂。  
只是这次的教堂又不一样，门前的雕塑全部破碎，碎成碎屑。花坛也坍塌了一半，原来的植物早已不见踪影。这次的门确实完好的，迪恩深吸了一口气，推开门，走进了教堂。  
烛光微微摇曳着，勉强能够照亮这个硕大的教堂。长椅上没有人，这种夜里也只有路过的流浪汉会在这里凑合一宿。玻璃上的花纹有些模糊不清，烛光并没有能够照亮那些精细的纹路。祷告台上，是那个穿着棕色风衣的男人。看不清面容，和脸上的表情，但是迪恩的直觉告诉他，这个男人在微笑。  
“迪恩，你来了。”卡斯迪奥的声音响起，迪恩走近了，才确认那个人的面容。是卡斯迪奥，不是苍老的版本，而就算卡斯平日的脸。“迪恩，今天我有烤苹果派，需要尝一尝吗？”  
迪恩看着卡斯摆在祷告台上的苹果派，摇摇头，然后冲上去一把抱住卡斯迪奥。如同几个世纪后的久别重逢，跨越了光年般的旅程才见到彼此。迪恩露出了微笑，他也不知道自己为什么会笑，但就是忍不住内心的激动，把这种心情展现在了脸上。  
“卡斯…我还以为…”迪恩的语言断断续续，已经说出来话，现在的心情也不需要让言语来做出无谓的修饰。  
“可是迪恩，你知道，我已经死了。”卡斯在迪恩的耳边轻轻地说道，声音小到如同一阵风吹过。只是这些字眼，一个不差的进入了迪恩的耳朵。  
迪恩放开卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥依旧微笑着，天蓝色的眸子里袒露着卡斯标准的温柔。迪恩不知道说什么，刚刚脸上还是欣喜的笑容，现在又是那张伤心的脸。即便是心里一遍一遍拒绝着，但是深心里迪恩已经接受了卡斯迪奥已经死掉的现实了。  
“迪恩，你不该在这里。”卡斯地下头，不让迪恩看清自己脸上的表情。  
“卡斯，为什么？告诉我为什么，我不能在这里。”迪恩这次想要弄明白，每次来到这个教堂，卡斯都让自己离开，这次他要弄清楚这个原因。  
“迪恩，难道你自己不清楚吗！”卡斯忽然抬起头，向着迪恩吼道。眼睛里全是焦急，卡斯的嘴唇微微颤抖着，欲言又止，最终还是放弃了。  
“卡斯？”迪恩试探着问道，这次他希望得到答案。  
“迪恩，我不能告诉你，你只能自己想清楚，抱歉。”卡斯低下头，从迪恩的身边走过，走下祷告台，坐到了长椅上。  
“那卡斯，你能给我一些提示吗？”迪恩跟着坐了过来，他确信卡斯在帮助自己，而且这之后隐藏着一件非常重要的事情。  
“你还记得原来，你来到这个场景发生了什么吗？”卡斯没有抬起头，声音有些颤抖，仿佛是因为天气寒冷的原因。  
原来？  
在脑海里努力搜刮着关于这个教堂的回忆。米迦勒、卡斯迪奥、拉斐尔、大火……这些不该同时出现的东西却同时聚集到这个教堂，明明已经被驱逐出学院的米迦勒却频频出现在这个教堂。还有卡斯迪奥，那个苍老版本的卡斯迪奥，声音是如此低沉，满脸的悲伤，不知道是为何而哭泣。拉斐尔，最后一次，是出现在棺材里长眠着。明明自己不知道拉斐尔已经死去的消息，却早已在梦里预见了他的死。最后是大火，火焰的灼烧感，现在只要稍微想一下依旧能够感觉到，大火最后吞噬其他的全部，不管是米迦勒还是卡斯迪奥、拉斐尔，都消失在火焰当中，只剩下自己一个人。  
“卡斯、米迦勒、拉斐尔、大火…这些都是什么啊？”迪恩挠着脑袋，反复捉摸着这几个词。  
“这些都是表象，要再深入一些。”卡斯迪奥鼓励着，让迪恩再深入研究一些。  
再深入一些？  
米迦勒是自己的噩梦，无数个夜晚都会在他挥之不去的声音中惊醒。拉斐尔，是原来的劲敌，原来自己一心想要除掉的人。而卡斯迪奥，自己最心爱的男人，自己想要守护的东西。最后的大火，迪恩卡住了，本来就不擅长逻辑推理的迪恩，不知道大火能够代表着什么，自己虽然经历过无数次火焰的洗礼，但是这个火焰到底是什么。  
“你已经抓住关键了，迪恩。”卡斯微笑着，站起了身来，向着门外走去。  
迪恩也跟着站了起来，跟着卡斯迪奥。卡斯推开了门，外边是刺眼的亮光，让迪恩根本不能直视。但是从门外传来的声音，迪恩再熟悉不过了，那是亚巴顿的鸣叫，恼人的如同蝗虫一般的声响。  
“迪恩，还有很多事情需要你去做。”卡斯回过头看着迪恩。  
“卡斯，我…”迪恩不知道说什么，绿色的瞳孔里充满了复杂的表情。  
“迪恩，从我接受移植的那一刻起，我就知道自己会死掉，不论以哪种方式，这都是我的宿命。”  
“卡斯，如果我射准了的话，你说不定还活着。”  
“没有的事，这个是命运决定好了的，我没有资格反抗。”  
“可是……”  
“迪恩，听我继续说。”卡斯用手捧住了迪恩的脸，用自己蓝色的眸子正视着迪恩绿色的瞳孔，“不论你做什么，我都回不来了。迪恩，谢谢你之前一直陪伴着我。但是，我们终究是军人，在战斗中死去，是我们的荣耀。”  
“卡斯……”迪恩低下头，不再说什么。  
“所以，现在是说再见的时间了。”卡斯微笑着，看不出来在离开的时候有任何痛苦。  
“卡斯……”迪恩咬着嘴唇，泪水又开始在眼睛里打转。  
“迪恩，还有很多事情要面对。至少，我们还有道别的机会。”  
“卡斯，”迪恩深吸了一口气，抬起了头，强撑着露出一个微笑，但是泪水还是在眼眶里挣扎着，寻找着流出的机会，“再见。”  
“再见，迪恩。”卡斯微笑着，如同天使般温和的笑容。卡斯转了回去，向着门外的光芒中走进，就像当时被“创世纪”融化的光芒一样。背景渐渐被耀阳的光芒所覆盖，然后消失再光芒之中。  
教堂，又只剩下迪恩一个人了。  
迪恩再也忍不住，抱头痛哭起来。在现实中，自己必须撑起一切，把所有的担子往身上揽，来展现出最好的自己。可是，在这里，才是最真实的自己。泪水止不住，如同猛兽般奔涌而出，弄脏了迪恩俊俏的外表。  
再见，卡斯。  
迪恩的心里不断的重复着这句话，每说一遍就像往自己的心上砍了一刀。就算流血不止，也不能停下这个举动。  
最终，还是告别了。

 

醒来的时候，泪水打湿了整个枕头。外边还是人来人往的嘈杂，迪恩看着这个房间，还是自己的房间。  
迪恩的内心，感到从所谓有的平静。  
是啊，自己还有很多事情要干。  
迪恩起身，在门口回头看了一眼自己的房间，走向了停机坪。  
“卡斯，你没有完成的使命，就由我来完成。”


	20. Chapter 20

天堂竞逐

PART XX. 追逐

没有人会在意一个人的离去，所以离开营地是很容易的事情。

迪恩检查了一下机体，能源虽然还在补充，但是对于他来说已经足够了。他现在要回到“HELL”的基地，找到克劳利。

“迪恩，你不是去复仇的。”卡斯迪奥的声音在身边响起，迪恩追着声音的方向回头。卡斯迪奥站在自己的背后，穿着干净的学院制式风衣，笑容还是那样干净。

“卡斯？你？”迪恩很吃惊，但是第一反应是这又是什么怪物，大概是变形怪，伸出手准备拿起灭火器瓶子砸过去。

“迪恩，你知道我不是真的。”卡斯的微笑没有变，愉快地眨了下眼睛，“不管怎么样，我们先出发吧。”

幻觉吗？还是思念过多。

不论是哪一种，有卡斯迪奥陪在身边反而让迪恩安心很多。打开音响，让老歌在机舱里回响起来。推动推进杆，将机体开出停机坪。迪恩顺便瞥了一眼身后的机场，剩下的机体已经不多了。失去这些机体，出去寻找资源是件很难的事情，不知道这样秩序还能维持多久。如果这一切都崩溃，又会怎么样。

外边的世界还是很安静，雷达上没有出现热源，没有亚巴顿在附近。音响里传来的歌让迪恩不自觉地跟着哼起来，回头看了一眼微笑着的卡斯迪奥，又停了下来，不一会又跟着哼了起来。沉溺于歌声中，大概就会忘记伤痛。

可惜，顺利不会永远持续下去。

雷达开始鸣叫，系统让机体自动进入备战状态。音响里的音乐停了下来，左臂上的机枪已经填装好了各种微型导弹，后背的散弹枪装好了“圣水”导弹。迪恩放慢了速度，在雷达上确认目标。成群的红点像自己移来，如同蜜蜂蜂拥而出。

“该死的！”迪恩骂道，不论目标是亚巴顿还是其他怪物，这种数量下，都没有任何优势。

然而，那些红点是“恶魔”机体。

成群的红色子弹向着自己射来，迪恩紧急下沉机体，希望从下方来躲避过这次突袭。

“迪恩，试一试用机体本身的闪避系统。”卡斯趴在迪恩的椅子靠背上，认真地盯住屏幕。

迪恩回头看了卡斯迪奥一眼，放开操作杆，在主屏幕上飞快地输入。

“闪避系统启动完成。”机体的声音响起，瞬间整个机体往上飞去，让迪恩吓了一跳，只能紧紧地抓住椅子的把手。接下来的事情，肯定比过山车还要刺激。

“黑羚羊76”灵活地在弹雨中穿梭着，来自“炽天使”的闪避系统提供了完美的闪避，而且向着目标冲了过去。距离在拉近，已经进入了自己的机枪的射击范围内。迪恩让机体举起左臂，打开自己的机枪，然后让自己的导弹倾泻而出。

导弹向着第一排的“恶魔”级机体飞去，在表面上炸开，但是并没有能够击落那些目标，导弹只是不痛不痒地让那些机体稍作停顿，然后是新一轮的攻击。

“该死！”迪恩骂道，虽然知道黑社会的机体很厉害，但是这些导弹无效倒是第一次知道。

“迪恩，试一试‘圣水’。”卡斯迪奥没有动，只是看着频幕。

在半空中，特别是被这些子弹追逐着，要拿出自己的散弹枪可不是一件容易的事情，迪恩开始有点后悔没有把散弹枪放在左臂上了。如果利用惯性地滞留，那就必须回到手动操作模式，但是在这种弹雨中手动操作和自杀式没有区别的。迪恩的前额渗出冷汗，他不知道自己应该如何应对，但是事到如今了也只能赌一把了。

迪恩让机体立刻下沉，但是很不幸撞到了子弹上。迪恩立刻感到全身的刺痛感，如同摔倒针板上一样。打开身后的武器舱，散弹枪从后背弹出，迪恩一个转身就抓住了武器，还没有等机体翻回来，就射出了第一组“圣水”导弹。

武器舱的警报忽然亮了起来，迪恩这才发现自己的“圣水”导弹，只剩下了最后一组，在之前的战斗中，这类本来就不是地球军生产的武器已经所剩不多了。不过值得庆幸的是，“圣水”导弹对付“恶魔”机体有奇效，被击中的机体立刻被蓝色的火焰包覆，而后如同流星般坠落。迪恩不禁感到高兴，准备发射最后一组导弹。不论如何，在自己去陪卡斯之前，也要干掉尽可能多的敌人。

忽然，射击停止了。全部的“恶魔”机体停止了进攻，转而将迪恩的“黑羚羊76”包围了起来，迪恩不知道发生了什么，只能减缓自己机体的速度。有种不好的预感袭上迪恩的心头，看着雷达上全部都是红点，迪恩也不敢再轻举妄动了。

“迪恩·温彻斯特。”克劳利的声音通过空气传来，看来黑社会老大的机体外接喇叭的音量确实足够霸气。

“克劳利。”迪恩也扯过耳机戴在头上，用外接喇叭回答着对方。

“迪恩，我很想知道你到底是有什么魅力，让卡斯迪奥对你如此忠诚。”

“我猜大概是我活好吧。”迪恩挑衅地说道，顺便让自己的机体扫描对手的阵型图，寻找能够逃跑的突破口。

“够了，你这个带毛的猴子。”克劳利的声音忽然提高，迪恩忽然感觉克劳利的话语里有着米迦勒的味道，有种说不出来的奇怪感。但是现在不是对这些地方敏感的时候，心中的怒火开始燃烧。卡斯迪奥的死、艾什的死，和萨姆的疯癫，全部都算在克劳利头上。

“是你把萨姆放出来的吧。”这些字几乎是从迪恩的牙缝里挤出来的，身后的卡斯皱起了眉头。

“是啊，和你亲爱的弟弟团聚，要感谢我吧，对了，我的麋鹿现在在哪里？”克劳利的语气没有任何波澜，克劳利在努力压抑自己心中的怒火。都是眼前的男人的错，让自己最得意的武器化为灰烬。

“不管你的事，克劳利，我还有账要和你算。”

“你知道吗，迪恩，我最喜欢你发火的样子。像一条丧家的败犬，只会冲着别人叫嚣，倒头来还是被别人一棒子打死。不过你喜欢被打的感觉吧，那种被凌辱的快感，都等不及看到你那种表情了。”

“克劳利，你知道吗，你说话的时候是破绽最大的时候。”迪恩忽然说道，同时扣动了散弹枪的扳机。

最后一组“圣水”导弹在克劳利的“地狱之主”身上炸开，但是蓝色的火焰没有持续太久就消散了。“地狱之主”看上去毫发无损，克劳利活动了一下机体的手脚，看来这次攻击除了激怒克劳利没有任何效果。

“看，我说过，你这条狗也就只会叫嚣。”

克劳利的话还没有说完，就已经冲到了迪恩的面前，一拳打在了迪恩机体的头上。巨大的冲力让迪恩向后飞出去，主屏幕上的画面颤抖了一会才恢复正常，迪恩感到头上被棒子打过一般，睁开眼睛都能看到星星。好不容易稳住了自己的机体，克劳利又是一拳打在了自己身上。整个“黑羚羊76”向着地上冲去，掀起了一层泥土。

迪恩大口地喘着气，自己完全低估了对手的实力。身上刚刚被打过的地方还在硬生生的痛，没有给他喘息的机会，克劳利已经将倒在地上的“黑羚羊76”给扔了出去。“黑羚羊76”又重重地摔到了地上，掀起了一层厚厚的灰尘。意识在迪恩的大脑中开始模糊，迪恩强撑着不让自己昏过去，然而自己的机体再次被扔了出去。

“你这种丧家的犬，只能趴在地上低三下四地给别人献媚。连取悦主人的资格都没有，你还真是可悲。”克劳利将一只脚踏在了迪恩的头上，使劲地碾压着，“哦，对了，奢望用‘圣水’导弹炸掉我吗？蠢货，我怎么可能被自己研制出来的导弹炸掉！”

迪恩没有做出回应，他不知道该如何应对这个局面，现在的状况和理想中完全背道相驰。他才意识到自己是要找克劳利移植，和自己的机体融为一体，来完成卡斯迪奥没有完成的事情，但是现在怕是要被克劳利碾压成渣渣了。

“迪恩，艾什原来的药，在凳子的夹层里还有一颗。”卡斯的声音忽然在耳边响起，迪恩的意识才勉强恢复正常。艾什的药，忘记疼痛的药物，没有了疼痛就能够疯狂的反击了。

迪恩努力伸出手，来自全身的剧烈疼痛感让自己的手颤抖着，努力去扣夹层里的东西。摸索着，终于在夹层里找到了一个硬物。迪恩忍受着现在身上的痛，将他扣了出来，连看都没有看一眼就塞到嘴里，吞了下去。

大脑一下子清醒了过来，全身的疼痛退去。现在，就是反击的时刻。

迪恩一下子抓住克劳利机体的脚，抬手就将其掀倒在地。接着这个机会，迪恩立刻用背部的推进器让自己起身，还好自己的推进器还没有摔坏。一把抓住还没有起身的“地狱之主”的腰部，将其反着抱起来，用最大的马力向下冲击，让它的头部狠狠地撞到地上。

还没有等其他的“恶魔”机体反应过来，迪恩伸出右臂的钛合金砍刀，一下子插入“地狱之主”的身体里面，将电量调到最大。电流在“地狱之主”的表面炸开，刺耳的电流声在空气中回荡着，整个“地狱之主”被紫色的电流覆盖。没有任何反抗的声音，也没有任何挣扎，直到整个机体冒出烟来，迪恩才将武器拔出，把“地狱之主”扔到了地上。

“克劳利，这个贱人，我终于……”

“嗯，刚刚那下还真是舒服。”克劳利忽然打断了迪恩的话语，从地上爬了起来，“蠢货，你真的以为那种电击可以伤害到我的机体吗？愚蠢的庶民，真是无知和愚蠢。看来你很喜欢高温啊，那来尝下地狱的味道。”

迪恩看到爬起来的克劳利，完全就懵住了。迪恩没有做出任何行动，克劳利的短剑已经刺入迪恩的“黑羚羊76”了。整个机体瞬间起火，虽然迪恩感受不到全身的灼烧感，但是迪恩能够感觉到扑灭而来的热浪。整个机体如同蒸笼一般，迪恩完全喘不过气来。迪恩忽然握住了克劳利的短剑，硬生生的将短剑从自己身上拔出去。这个称为“地狱之火”的短剑全身都在灼烧着，但是它的威力远远不止让机体着火这一点。

主系统开始警报，机体的状态开始受到限制。被直接击中的地方电路开始着火，然后逐渐蔓延到其他位置。用不了多久，这个机体就会以为所有的电路损毁，而直接瘫痪掉。迪恩没有信心在这么短的时间内，干掉面前的这个对手，但是他只能孤注一掷。

握住“地狱之火”的手开始融化，迪恩立刻将其拿开。又是一剑向迪恩刺来，迪恩这次用自己的钛合金砍刀稳稳地招架住了。

“哼哼，我说什么来着，你这种丧家犬就是愚蠢。”克劳利的声音忽然响起，迪恩才意识到自己的武器在慢慢融化。忽然克劳利一削，整个砍刀断成了两截，被挑飞的那一截插在了远处的地上。

“该死的！”迪恩小声骂道，同时让机体紧急后退，来闪避克劳利顺势的一击。

“哼哼哼，我说什么来着，你就是被凌辱的命。”克劳利一步步逼近，他一点都不担心这个送到面前的肉会飞走，现在他可以做自己最愉快的事情，“就让我来好好侮辱你吧，迪恩·温彻斯特。”

忽然，迪恩的身后出现蓝色的漩涡。强大的光芒让人睁不开眼睛，所有的摄像头全部崩溃掉。迪恩完全不知道发生了什么，从前也没有发生过这样的事情。只是感到有一股强大的力量，牵引的自己，将自己拉进了那个蓝色的漩涡。然后蓝色的漩涡消失，原来迪恩站的位置空无一物。

“该死的！”克劳利大声的骂道，竟然有人讲自己面前的东西抢走。不论是谁，他都永远不会放过！

 

 

立刻蓝色的漩涡，迪恩发现自己站在一个停机坪里。自己的机体已经熄火了，自己不得不离开机体。四处张望着，身边的机体比自己见到过的机体都要巨型很多，可以说是机体届的巨人了。他不知道这个诡异的地方是哪里，他必须在药效消失前搞清楚自己的处境。

忽然一个白色军装的男人走到了自己的面，笔直地站住，面带微笑地对自己说话。

“你好，迪恩·温彻斯特，很高兴见到你，初次见面，我是亨利·温彻斯特。”


	21. Chapter 21

天堂竞逐

PART XXI.回溯

迪恩警惕地盯着眼前的男人，没有说一句话。

有着和自己一样的姓氏，这个男人到底是谁。迪恩不知道自己还有没有什么叔叔伯伯之类的，就算有也绝对是父亲没有提起过的。

仿佛看穿了迪恩的心思，那个自称亨利·温彻斯特的男人继续说道：“如果按照备份来讲的话，我是你的爷爷。”

“所以你是让我相信，我从来没有见过一面的男人，是我的爷爷？”迪恩怀疑地看着这个男人，不可能，自己不承认这个和自己差不多年纪的人是自己的爷爷。

“虽然听上去很匪夷所思，但是实际上是的。”那个男人没有动，依旧是笔直地站在那里，带着和蔼的微笑，但是在迪恩眼里却显得有点毛骨悚然。

“那我们现在在哪里？”迪恩没有再看着那个男人，计算着时间，等待着突如其来的疼痛。但是他感到很奇怪的是，这次的时间显得格外长。

“时间之外。”男人轻轻地吐出这个几个字，差点让迪恩一口口水喷出来。这个男人先说自己是他的爷爷，然后又说出这种只会出现在科幻电影里面的名词，迪恩的直觉告诉他，这个男人的脑袋绝对是烧坏了。

“我知道你不相信，”男人转了过去，没有再看向迪恩，“没有觉得这次的药效变强了吗？时间是不是要比原来长很多？”

“等等，你怎么知道我吃了药丸的？”迪恩问道。吃了艾什的药丸，这件事是只有自己知道的，他不明白眼前这个男人是自己知道的。

“在把你拉进来的时候给你做了全身检查。抱歉，这里必须保持绝对的干净。”亨利耸了耸肩膀，“所以在你从你的机体下来的时候，药效就已经过了。”

迪恩试探性地掐着自己的手指，果然指尖传来痛感。迪恩抬起头疑惑地看着这个男人，开始有点相信他说的话了。忽然迪恩又反应过来了什么，皱着眉头问道：“等等，我根本没有印象你给我做了全身检查，还有，就算你给我做了检查，我也会感到痛感。”

“这样给你说吧，迪恩·温彻斯特。”亨利摇了摇头，叹了一口气，“时间的相对速度是可以局部控制的，我加快了你大脑的速度以便让药效尽快过去，同时减缓了你身体其他所有部分的速度，所以你觉得你是忽然一下子到了这里。”

迪恩这下子听懵了。时间控制，即使是在他们那个时代这项技术也是天方夜谭。如果眼前的这个人真的是自己的爷爷的话，那么在他们那个时期，更加不会出现这种科技了。

“所以说，你是我的爷爷，然后你有时间控制能力这类的，对不对？”迪恩努力把思路理顺，太多的信息让他不知道说什么。

“确实如此，迪恩·温彻斯特。”亨利转过身来，心情看上去好一些了。

“那我想问问，你为什么要在那个时间把我拉走。”迪恩往前逼了一步，恶狠狠地盯着亨利。他打断了自己的战争，为了逝去的人的复仇计划，如果眼前的人不能给自己一个令自己信服的理由，他发誓要把这个人宰了。

“很简单啊，”亨利看上去非常愉悦，“我需要你干掉亚巴顿。”

干掉亚巴顿？

这是卡斯生前的使命，或者说是夙愿。如果这个亨利能够让自己有干掉亚巴顿的能力，迪恩一定会欣然接受的。

“那你告诉我，我需要什么黑科技吗？还是……”迪恩试探性地询问道，但是凶巴巴地眼神还是没有变。涉及到卡斯迪奥的事情，他绝对不会掉以轻心。

“我需要你继承属于你自己的机体。”亨利的表情忽然变得很严肃了。

“我的…机体？”

“迪恩·温彻斯特，约翰的长子，你应该承担起家庭的使命。”亨利也上前走了一步，仿佛想要给迪恩一个拥抱。

“等等，你说的使命是什么啊，我…从来不知道。”迪恩向后退了一步，躲开了亨利的拥抱。

“记录者。这是我们家族的传承职业，可惜我没有能够传给你父亲。”亨利的目光忽然黯淡下来，“约翰，我是说你的父亲，他还好吗？”

“他已经死了。”迪恩没有理会亨利的情感波动，他现在只想搞清楚要怎么才能打败亚巴顿。

“我们是被选择出来的记录者，我们拥有最久远的智慧。看到旁边那些巨大的机体了吗？”亨利强行掩饰着内心的悲伤，他仿佛有什么使命非要自己完成。

迪恩抬起头，旁边的机体都像巨人一样庞大。如今的科技，仅仅从能量方面就很难带动这么大的机械了，就算是来自“Purgatory”的能源也不一定足够支撑这种大型机械的活动。而且机械越巨大稳定性就越差，如果这样的话眼前这些巨人机体只要一块板砖就能够散架。

“这些机体，被称为‘记录者’，这个机体有穿越时间和短暂控制时间的能力。”仿佛在向大家介绍自己最得意的宝贝一样，亨利的语气里充满了自豪。

“等一下，亨利，那是不是我就可以穿越回亚巴顿来到地球之前，阻止这件事情的发生，然后就不会有亚巴顿在地球上了。”也不会有卡斯迪奥的死亡，这么多人的牺牲。这个世界还会像原来那样平静美好。

“迪恩，你要知道。除非我们是被时间允许，进行时间穿越，我们是不能进行穿越的。而且，我们穿越这件事情是在时间上已经发生过了的，不论我们如何挣扎，所有的结果都是一样的。”亨利摇摇头，否定了迪恩的看法。

“那我怎么知道时间会不会允许我穿越，难道我还要对着它大喊一声，问它吗？”

“不用，很简单判断。穿越时间，必须要由坐标点，只有时间允许的地方，才会出现坐标点。”亨利解释道，“没有太多的时间来解释这些东西了，外边的情况很紧急，我需要你马上回去，迪恩·温彻斯特。”

“可是……”

“你现在准备好接受你的‘记录者’的机体了吗？”

迪恩沉默了半晌，仿佛在犹豫着什么。和自己的宝贝黑羚羊分别，肯定是最痛苦的情况，可是如果能够打败亚巴顿，完成卡斯迪奥的意愿的话，这些牺牲又是合理的。迪恩转向旁边，看着这些高大的机体。金色的外壳反射着光芒，巨大的体型让迪恩稍稍有些安心。能够看到的武器，是肩头的两门主炮。就算不再使用“黑羚羊76”，也可以带在身边。这样的安慰自己，仿佛下定了决心。扭头看着站在自己身边的卡斯迪奥，卡斯对着迪恩点了点头。

终于，迪恩也点了点头。

“我准备好了。”

 

 

克劳利被迪恩的忽然失踪气得火冒三丈。回到了自己基地的他，胡乱地将桌子上的东西扫到地上。身边的人都不敢劝他，他们都知道这次老大是真的生气了。只能静静地站在旁边，看着克劳利歇斯底里。

突然，有人接到什么消息一般，然后这样的消息在人群中飞速扩散。不一会，人群像炸开锅了一样开始议论纷纷，完全忽视了克劳利的存在。紧张的气氛在人群中扩散开，骚乱开始，人们像热锅上的蚂蚁一样，站在原地如坐针毡。

“该死的！你们在吵什么！吵什么！”克劳利现在的怒火转移了，身边这些嘈杂的人让他的情绪更加恶劣了。

“老大，是这样，我们想离开这个地方……”那个男人还没有说完话，就被克劳利一脚踹到地上。克劳利的眼睛已经瞪圆了，刚刚的迪恩已经无故消失，现在身边这些手下一个个都像要造反了一样想要离开。

“说！发生了什么！”克劳利深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，强压住自己的怒火。然后睁开眼睛，看着还在嘈杂的人群。

“是卡斯迪奥…”被踹倒的人从地上爬起来，连忙退后了几步，防止再一次被踹倒。

“什么？”克劳利虚着眼睛，他不相信已经死掉的人还能从地狱中爬出来。

“刚刚在几个已知的亚巴顿巢穴观察的队友发回消息说，这附近的亚巴顿全部死掉了，而且他们看到只有一个翅膀的卡斯迪奥浑身是血的从巢穴中走出来……老大，你说他是不是从地狱里面杀回来报仇的。”那个男人说话的时候全身都在颤抖，嘴唇也在颤抖，眉毛上扬，眼睛睁大，如同真的见到了鬼一样。

“这不可能……等等，你说他全身都是血？怪物的还是活人的?”克劳利虚着眼睛，这件事情变得越来越有意思了，刚刚怒火反而平息了下去。

“据说…都有……”当说出最后两个字的时候，人群再次炸开了，紧张的气氛再次蔓延开来。

吵杂的声音让克劳利感到心烦，但是克劳利现在内心却在窃喜。卡斯迪奥应该在爆炸开始前，就彻底激活了大脑中的杀戮指令，这样就让他有了逃生的能力。现在的卡斯迪奥，是自己完美的杀戮工具，甚至比想象的更极端。他拥有控制卡斯迪奥系统的代码，和信号频率，现在的卡斯迪奥，只要给他一个目标，他就会用尽一切手段将其找到，然后彻底抹杀掉。如果真的是这样的话，迪恩·温彻斯特不论使用什么黑科技，只要他还在这个世界上，卡斯迪奥就能把他找到，然后用尽一切办法干掉迪恩。想到卡斯迪奥亲手杀掉迪恩的那个画面，克劳利的脸上浮现出得意的微笑，他已经迫不及待地像看到这戏剧性的一幕了。

“快！控制主要信号发射器的电脑在哪里！”克劳利一挥手，一群人就冲出去帮克劳利找他想要的东西了。不一会，一个黑西服男人就抱着一个便携式电脑屁颠屁颠的跑了过来，双手递给了克劳利。

克劳利直接抢过了电脑，摆在桌子上，没有给任何手下解释自己要干什么，就开始飞快的输入指令了。愉悦的微笑一直挂在他的脸上，那种大仇终报的感觉让他觉得太爽了。马上自己的仇人就会被他心爱的人杀死，这个画面真是太美好了。

 

 

迪恩回来已经是几周以后了，稀缺的时间点让迪恩只能选择最近的时间点回到这个正常的时间跨度里面。迪恩回来的时候已经是深夜了，停机坪里没有人。迪恩很庆幸在自己不在的时间里，亚巴顿没有把这个地方给掀了，这样好歹自己还有一个去处。勉强把“记录者”给塞到停机坪里面，因为现在根本没有这种巨型机甲，所以停机坪对于自己的机体来说会特别矮。

迪恩注意到，停机坪的机体更少了。默默地叹了一口气，现在都是生活在刀尖上，每一次出去都有可能有去无回，卡斯迪奥不在了，再也没有能够对付亚巴顿的人。这种能活一天是一天的生活，不知道能够持续多久，这种看似完美的制度，也不知道多久会崩溃。

迪恩下了自己的机体，顺着主路向内部走去，忽然看到眼熟的学院制式机体，不禁停下了脚步仔细观察起来。已经修复好的机体上，又多了很多划痕，看上去乔已经恢复了，而且出战过很多次了。说起来，自己失踪这么久，能够关心自己的也只有乔了。

“迪恩？”乔的声音忽然从耳边响起，迪恩转过头去，看着穿着制服的乔安娜。

“乔？我……”迪恩还没有想好说什么，就被扑上来的乔给予了一个热烈的拥抱。迪恩也不在考虑说什么，只是用手拍了拍乔的背。对于乔来说，大概猜测自己已经死掉了吧。

但是这种温馨的场面并没有维持多久。迪恩被乔一把推开，然后一个耳光迎面而来。

“混蛋，你这些日子跑哪里去了？”乔大声吼着，眉头皱到了一起。

“乔，听着，这很复杂。”迪恩不知道要如何给乔解释这个忽然跳出来的祖父，和忽然出现的机体，这时才想起来乔现在为什么会出现在停机坪，现在已经是深夜，乔这身打扮出现在这里，“乔，你这是要去哪里？”

“基地的水电站那边出现了火光，我需要去检查一下。”

“可是，乔，你……”

“迪恩，现在剩下的人已经没有太多了……”说道这里，乔的眼睛忽然黯淡了下去，“迪恩，我必须要做一点事情，才能留在这里，你也知道，这种制度……”

“好了，乔，我陪你去。”迪恩打断了乔，他知道乔也有苦衷，他不能劝说乔放弃这次前行，所以他只能选择陪伴乔，和她一起去看看究竟。

“那好，迪恩，我们出发吧，对了，你的‘黑羚羊76’呐？”乔伸长脖子，往后看去，寥寥无几的机体并不能遮挡住迪恩的“记录者”。

“乔，正如我说过，这很复杂。”

乔耸耸肩，走上了自己的机体。

迪恩叹了一口气，幸好乔没有深究。

忽然有不好的预感袭上心头，迪恩不知道会发生什么，只是默默希望一切顺利。


	22. Chapter 22

天堂竞逐

PART. XXII 无限

不论如何挣扎，结局都是既定的。

即便跨越时间，一切也都是被书写好的。

无力，也无能改变。能做的，只有直视血淋淋的现实。不论甘与苦，都只能自己咀嚼着将其吞下。

这是亨利·温彻斯特留给迪恩晦涩难懂的话，迪恩并没有真正理解时间穿越时间多么痛苦的事情，他只是单纯想要完成卡斯迪奥留下的使命。

无线电另一边传来乔的惊叹声，注意到迪恩机体的改变，乔只是一阵阵惊喜。乔已经喜欢这种忽然冒出来什么的生活，卡斯能够成为机体，那么迪恩再找出来一个巨人机体也不是什么奇怪的事情了。

今天的夜很宁静，天是干净的蓝紫色，没有星星挂在夜空中，压低的云稍微让人有些喘不过气来。破败的城市瘫痪在这个堕落的世界里，倒塌的房屋在身下横七竖八的歪斜着，如同丧生野外的尸体，没有人为他们盖上白布。偶尔能够看到其他机体的残骸，多数是地球军的“天使级”机体，白色黑色的碎片随意散乱在地上，没有军人的葬礼，只有被吸干或者腐烂两条途径。

“乔，我不在的时候，都发生了什么事情吗？这个……‘动物农场’什么的，还好吧。”迪恩试图在路上找一些话来聊，顺便想了解一下自己最近不在这个世界变成什么样子了。

“迪恩，发生了太多事情。比如上周发生了一次小规模内乱，不过还好最终还是平息了下来……迪恩，你也知道，现在没有生产，资源只会用一天少一天，医疗设备现在全部都限量，食物更是稀少了。而且，如果没有事情做的人，会被驱逐出营地……”

“等等，你是说，他们就是这样把人赶出去吗？我是说，这是世界末日了，能有几个幸存者已经是万幸了。”迪恩被发生的事情震惊到了，虽然他预料到了这个机构迟早会崩溃，但是没有预料到是这么不堪的方式，“那萨姆他……？”

“放心，萨姆现在还在营地里面冷藏着，但是不知道到什么时候供给他的电力会被切断。”乔尽量采用缓和的语气，但是貌似没有什么效果，她已经可以想象迪恩担心的表情了，不论如何，萨姆都是迪恩的弟弟，这个关系是不会改变的，也不会被其他关系所替代。

“该死的！”迪恩小声骂道，看来自己要更快的完成卡斯迪奥的使命。

“好了，迪恩，我快到了。”渐渐地，两个人已经飞离市区了。

身下的场景已经变成宽阔的河道，和两遍高耸的山。河水还是很清澈，没有工业的污染，反而让河水变得更加明澈了。山上的植被还是完好的，看来不需要维护这些植物也能自力更生。世界末日，可能是这些自然的新生吧。

迪恩的雷达上忽然闪出了红点，然后就是沉闷的响声在机舱里开始回荡。主系统上弹出指令，询问是否要派出侦察机。好家伙，这个机体还有侦察机，迪恩暗暗向着，输入了确认信息。

“记录者”的本部甲板升起，然后弹出两个黑色像飞碟一样的东西。其实与其说是甲板，不如说只是两根平整的黑色长板。而那两根黑色的飞碟，向着前方飞奔而去。迪恩的主屏幕的右下角出现了两个新的分区，来显示侦察机穿回来的图像。

等侦察机接近那些目标的时候，迪恩忽然睁大眼睛，整个脸都贴到主屏幕上了。数十只亚巴顿围着一个目标打转，咆哮着仿佛在叫嚣示威，而中间的那个目标，只不过是一个人罢了。漂浮在空中，黑夜挡住了他的面庞，看不出有任何表情，只是那个身上的风衣，和右臂上的巨大武器，还有背上的只有一半的钢翅，让迪恩目瞪口呆。这个人，难道是卡斯迪奥！？

自己明明亲眼看到卡斯迪奥在“创世纪”的爆炸中消失，遗留下的只有那半截钢翅，虽然没有看到遗体，但是迪恩十分肯定卡斯的没有逃出来的，虽然他内心也希望卡斯能够逃出来。那现在眼前这个，像卡斯迪奥的东西，到底是什么。

忽然如同传来干扰一般，屏幕上的画面晃动了两下。等到屏幕上的画面稳定了，才发现周围围绕着飞行的亚巴顿开始想着那个男人冲了过去。那个男人举起了右臂，向着天空开火。蓝色的光束冲到天上，刺眼的蓝光照亮了周遭的环境。

机体上的仪器开始有些失控，巨大的电磁场里让仪器收到干扰，连最基础的在半空中保持平衡都是很艰难的事情。乔的学院制式机体摇晃地更厉害，仿佛会忽然从空中掉下去一样。

“迪恩，小心！”乔的声音忽然从无线电中传来，迪恩看着还在颤抖的画面，惊呆了。他不知道，那个叫做“创世纪”的武器，还可以这样用。

蓝色的光浆，如同流星一般从天而降，打击在亚巴顿身上立刻灼烧了起来。蓝色的火焰点燃了亚巴顿，如同点燃了漂浮在空中的蜡烛，亚巴顿在火焰中化为灰烬。惨叫声，穿透机甲的后壳传到了耳里。这样的画面，建筑就是众神陨落后的人间地狱，所有的生灵在炼狱之火中焚烧。

但是，落下来的蓝色光浆， 并不局限于那一小片区域，而是向着周遭飞速扩张。蓝色的光浆向着迪恩和乔的机体袭来，迪恩立刻做出闪避动作，险些就和那道光浆撞个正着。光浆坠落到水中，掀起巨大的水花，而后又在水下炸开，掀起更大的水浪。乔努力闪避着这些光浆，学院制式机体虽然性能不算差，但是在这些密集的光线里穿梭，对于乔来说是一件难事。终于，尾翼还是和一道光浆擦过，机体瞬间失去了平衡，开始向前俯冲而去。

“乔！该死的！”迪恩想要冲过去接住乔，但是密集的光线挡住了自己的去路，只能眼睁睁的看着乔的机体撞到了旁边的大山上。撞击带来巨大的闷响，而后一阵沉静。

“迪恩，我没事，只是机体卡住了。”乔的声音忽然出现在迪恩耳边，让迪恩舒了一口气。看着乔的机体附近没有光浆落下，迪恩很放心让乔先待在哪里，他现在要搞清楚，那个像卡斯的东西，到底是什么。

迪恩在光浆中穿梭着，好几次都险些撞到了上面，不过还好自己的机体足够灵活。终于，光浆停止了下落，迪恩也来到了那个人面前。当那个人抬起头，迪恩看清楚他的脸的一刹那间，迪恩再次惊呆了。那就是卡斯迪奥的脸，蓝色的瞳孔里没有任何情感，如同冰冷的机械一般平静。刚刚的杀戮没有激起一丝情感，仿佛只是按照程序完成命令一样。

“卡斯迪奥？”迪恩打开外接的喇叭，让自己的声音传到外边，他现在继续确认这个人的身份。

“迪恩·温彻斯特？”那个男人辨别着声音，仿佛回应一般叫出了这个名字。

“太好了，卡斯，是你！你还活着，这…简直太棒了！”迪恩说不出话来，他现在被卡斯存活的消息留下的愉悦冲昏了头脑。自己的卡斯还活着，没有什么能比这更棒了。

“目标是最高级杀戮目标，检定完成。”卡斯的声音没有任何情感，如同机械一般。

“卡斯？”

还没有等迪恩反应过来，迪恩就被巨大的冲力往下推去，狠狠地撞到了水面上。巨大的浪花掀起，彻底覆盖了迪恩的视线，整个机体开始往水下沉没。迪恩让自己的机体在水下保持好平衡，在大脑中理清到底发生了什么。忽然，蓝色的光芒冲着自己而来，迪恩一个激灵往旁边躲去，才避免了被烤熟的厄运。而后是如同大雨倾盆一般的光线从天而降，就像天漏了一个动一样，密集的光线冲刺而下。

即便是水成为了最天然的屏障，让那些光线在水面下不远处就炸开了，但是爆炸的震动还是让迪恩控制住自己的机体很艰难。迪恩不仅要避免直接装上那些突入起来的爆炸，也要防止这些爆炸的冲击让自己撞到亚巴顿的残骸。如果被亚巴顿压住的话，可能这辈子都不能浮起来了。不过更棘手的事情是，迪恩不知道怎么让这个机体上浮，迪恩一遍紧急闪避着，一遍回忆着祖父教给自己的那些代码。迪恩顾然是一个不错的机师，但是让迪恩忽然记下来那么多代码还是强人所难了。

“该死的！”迪恩再次暗暗骂道，他决定放弃回忆那些根本想不起来的代码。直接将背后的推进器开到最大，一下冲了出去。“记录者”离开时，带起了巨大的水花，这个水花对于迪恩来说是一个致命的错误。水花成为了最完美的庇护，让卡斯迪奥隐藏在水花后面，迪恩一下子失去了目标，连和谁说话都不知道了。

“卡斯！”迪恩向着空气中大喊，但是得到的回应是另一次冲撞。卡斯带着迪恩的“记录者”在水面上滑动着，向着旁边的山上撞去。这次迪恩终于有靠近卡斯的机会了，迪恩不知道卡斯迪奥为什么会攻击自己，自己更不能因此伤害卡斯，现在能够做的只有让卡斯停下来。迪恩一把抓住卡斯，让将推进器开到最大，来抵消刚刚卡斯的速度。迪恩没有想到，看上去如此娇小的卡斯迪奥能有如此大的力量，虽然现在迪恩也知道他真正对抗的是“C·炽天使”，但是还是惊讶于能把这么大的机体拖动。

费劲九牛二虎之力，才反身将卡斯从自己身上甩出去。卡斯被甩到水上，溅起的水花再次遮挡住了迪恩的视线。但是迪恩一点都不害怕，因为大范围的扫射是“记录者”的特长。迪恩展开背后的电磁炮，同时打开了时间之门。以自己为时间点，复制这个瞬间的动作，然后在自己的身后展开。沿着河岸，从上到下都是电磁炮，如同地毯一般覆盖了所有的地方。迪恩深吸了一口气，然后扣动了扳机。

连续倾泻的电磁脉冲炮，如同机枪一般脱膛而出，一整片的金色炮弹将夜也染成了金色。迪恩不能允许有任何的疏漏，将火力直接开到最大，让尽可能多的电磁脉冲炮汹涌而出。电磁脉冲炮在水中炸开，掀起的浪花已经不足以担心了，整个水流都在炮火中沸腾咆哮，如同雷雨天里奔腾的野马那般桀骜不羁。

可是迪恩没有想到的东西太多了，卡斯从水中缓缓升起，金色的电磁脉冲炮打到卡斯的护盾上，被护盾直接吸收掉。迪恩怎么也不会想到，卡斯的机体会有护盾了。但是只要是护盾就是能够打破的，迪恩将所有的电磁炮头对着卡斯迪奥，金色的光芒掩盖了卡斯，迪恩已经看不清眼前的景象，只是一片一片全身金黄。

忽然，迪恩的机体再次受到冲击。“创世纪”发出来的激光穿透了迪恩的机体，推进器一下子崩溃掉了。迪恩很庆幸自己开着的是“记录者”，坚固的护甲让自己没有一下子被炸掉。“记录者”开始坠落，如同流星一般向下，机舱已经被打穿，如果这样掉到水里的话，迪恩怕是会被淹死。

冲过来的卡斯一下子冲进了机舱，直接抓住迪恩将他扔了出去。卡斯迪奥一心想要除掉这个目标，但是不能只是击溃迪恩的机体，他要真正的杀掉这个人。随着卡斯的飞行轨迹，迪恩狠狠地摔在了地上，坚硬的地面所带来的撞击，让迪恩感到自己的五脏六腑就像被摔碎了一样。卡斯迪奥已经走到了自己的面前，手上是那把巨大的“天使之刃”。卡斯跪在迪恩的旁边，举起了手中的武器。

“卡斯…”迪恩的脸因为痛苦而扭曲，但是迪恩还是仍不住叫出了卡斯迪奥的名字。既然卡斯能够完成自己的使命，那么迪恩自己的存在也是多余的，死在卡斯的手里，总比被亚巴顿扯成碎片要好很多。

卡斯的脸上没有任何表情，但是内心里仿佛在挣扎一样。眼睛里没有任何波动，仿佛是在极力掩盖一样。卡斯举着手，迟迟没有下手。迪恩忽然不自觉的，轻轻抚摸了卡斯的脸庞。手指在卡斯已经沾满血的面庞上划过，迪恩自己也不知道为什么要这么做，只是单纯的想触碰卡斯。如果这是自己生命的终点，至少还是见到了卡斯。

“迪…迪恩……？”卡斯忽然开口说话，声音是颤抖着的，连手也开始颤抖。不知道卡斯现在在承受着什么，但是卡斯的面部开始扭曲。迪恩惊慌失措地收回了手，用自己绿色的瞳孔注视着卡斯，但是另一只手却又不自觉地牵住了卡斯撑在地上的手。

“不…不行…我不能伤害迪恩……”卡斯扭过头，冲着空气大声咆哮着。

“卡斯，不管是什么，和他抗争！”迪恩牵住卡斯的手牵得更紧了，他知道现在的卡斯是被人控制了，心里大概也猜到控制卡斯迪奥的人是谁，现在他要给卡斯力量来对抗这一切。

“迪恩…你快走…”卡斯的声音在颤抖着，仿佛是用尽全身力气才发出来的。卡斯的表情更加扭曲了，眼睛瞪得极大，如同金鱼一般，嘴扯到一遍，仿佛是被谁拽着一样。但是手中的“天使之刃”还是高高举起地，悬在迪恩的脖子上方，只要卡斯稍微有些松懈，迪恩就会立刻归西。

“卡斯……”迪恩心疼地看着卡斯，虽然自己身上在疼，但是心里却感觉到更多的疼痛，他不希望卡斯收到这种折磨，在精神上的这种打击，会把卡斯直接逼疯。但是自己却无能为力，只能看着卡斯迪奥和他抗争，为卡斯祈祷，希望他能够获胜。

忽然，学院制式机体飞扑而来，一下子把卡斯扑了出去。刚刚把自己的机体从山上拔出来的乔，转眼就看到卡斯迪奥拿着武器对着没有机体保护的迪恩。乔不顾一切地扑了过来，她也不希望失去这个好不容易找回来的朋友。

“该死的！乔！”迪恩大声吼道，但是这个声音对于一个在远程的机体来说实在太小。

“迪恩，我抓住他了，你快走！你快走！你……”乔将卡斯按在山壁上，用喇叭对着迪恩喊道。她希望迪恩能够逃脱，然后想办法把卡斯变回原来的卡斯迪奥。但是她的话还没有说完，就被永远的中断了。“天使之刃”插在机舱里，正好从乔的胸口穿过去。

卡斯把这个碍事的学院制式机体扔了出去，然后用“创世纪”将其彻底击毁。刚刚内心的波动，仿佛忽然间又平息了下来。杀戮的本性，再次回到卡斯的身上。

“不要！！”迪恩看着乔的机体在空中炸开，再次发出这种撕心裂肺的吼叫。乔，刚刚还是鲜活的生命，现在已经化作灰烬，永远的长眠了。

卡斯盯着地上的迪恩，蓝色的眼睛没有任何情感，然后转身，朝着反方向飞走了。

这个时候，天亮了。晨曦的微光洒在迪恩的脸上，但是在迪恩看来却是如此冰冷。

现在，又是一个残酷的早上。


	23. Chapter 23

天堂竞逐

PART XXIII. 复仇

阳光照耀着这个血腥的河道。如同什么都没有发生过一样，太阳还是照常升起，还是有鸟的叫声回荡在山谷中。

“记录者”躺在水面上，漂浮着，修复着自己破损的机体。迪恩坐在“记录者”的外壳上，将头埋在自己的膝盖上。阳光照耀在迪恩的头发上，但是遥远的温度不能温暖迪恩如南极一般冰冷的内心。自己的朋友接二连三死去，就在自己的面前，前一刹那还是活生生的人，下一秒就化作灰烬。更让迪恩伤心的是，他不能怪罪别人，卡斯迪奥每次都是身不由己，克劳利虽然也有责任但是他毕竟不是亲手杀掉朋友的人，最终能够怪罪的只有自己。自己的无能让自己的朋友丧命，是自己眼睁睁地看着他们死掉的。

如同沉浸到冰窖里一样，漂浮在无人的海洋上，终于连能够和自己说话的人都没有了，自己就是如此孤独的存在。虽然在入校的时候，就知道每一天看到人，终有一天会战死，这是自己无法逃离的命运，但是这个现实摆在自己面前的时候又是这样难以接受。

迪恩站起来，看着因反光而刺眼的水面。现在自己能做的，只有把卡斯迪奥找回来，现在趁还来得及，救下这个唯一能够救下的人。所以现在他必须要去见一个人，把原来没有算清楚的账给算清楚。但是，这次自己不再是会被打的那一个了。

 

 

“老大，卡斯迪奥最新传回来的图像表示，他刚刚又干掉了一窝亚巴顿。”黑西装的男人站在克劳利旁边，看着正在享用早餐的克劳利。

“这种再正常不过的事情，就不用告诉我了。”克劳利将一块蛋糕塞到自己的嘴里，一边咀嚼，一边回答着。

“在这次的画面里出现了新的东西，我觉得老大你可能会感兴趣。”

“说，少卖关子。”克劳利瞪了那个人一眼，手上拉过来稍微远一些的纸杯蛋糕。

“图像里出现迪恩·温彻斯特。”黑西装的男人故意加重了迪恩的名字，克劳利将纸杯蛋糕送进嘴里的手悬在了半空。那个名字对克劳利来说，太刺耳了。

“然后呢？卡斯迪奥已经亲自把他干掉了吧？”克劳利的语气有些生硬，如果结局正是这样的话，那这个人就不会来给自己报告了。

“后面画面中断了，我怀疑迪恩·温彻斯特还活着，如果是这样的话……”

迪恩·温彻斯特肯定会杀回来，继续上次的打斗。克劳利隐隐有些担心，虽然上次的冲突中自己毫无悬念的获胜了，但是内心里总是悬着一块石头。

“还有什么我需要知道的吗？”克劳利抬起头，放下手中的纸杯蛋糕。

“画面中出现了新的机体，我们没有见过，正在和数据库里的数据进行匹配，但是貌似是一个大家伙。”说到最后的大家伙的时候，那个黑西装的男人往后退了一步，看到克劳利铁青的脸，他真害怕这个男人会一脚踹到自己身上。

“该死的！”克劳利骂道，“让更多的机器参与查询，然后提高基地的防御等级，我猜这个迪恩·温彻斯特马上会杀过来了。该死，卡斯迪奥现在在哪里？”

“暂时失联了，今天传回来图像之后就没有再反馈位置信息之类的了。”

忽然，红光闪烁，整个基地进入了红色警戒状态。餐厅外边传来跑动声，一大群向着停机坪方向冲过去。克劳利一下子从餐桌旁边弹起来，他也料到了迪恩会攻过来，但是没有想到会如此迅速。现在他必须登上自己的“地狱之主”，来挡住迪恩的怒火。他现在唯一希望的是，外部防御机构能够撑到他跑到停机坪。

迪恩驾驶着“记录者”对着这个基地疯狂地轰击，因为有回溯时间的能力，所以他根本不用担心会弹药不足。来自“记录者”的导弹，炸出金色的火焰，说实话迪恩也不知道这些武器的名称，只是在武器列表中选取了杀伤力最强的武器。现在倾泻的不只是弹药，更多的是自己的怒火。“HELL”的基地护盾要比迪恩想象的更加强大，他也理解了“HELL”为什么能够成为最强的黑社会组织，强大的科技、众多的人手，这些都足以让这个组织立于不败之地。

但是，现在迪恩要找回卡斯，没有人能够阻止他做这件事情，就算是神明也不行。

基地的大门打开，外部的电磁激光炮开始向着“记录者”扫射，同时从基地里飞出了众多黑色的“恶魔”机体，终于，克劳利的人也开始应战了，这正是自己想要的。迪恩展开机体的护盾，虽然“记录者”的护盾并不强大，但是足够让迪恩对抗这些电磁脉冲炮。展开双臂上的刺刀，带着紫色电流的刀发出刺耳的声音。

“恶魔”机体率先发起了攻击，红色的子弹在迪恩的护盾上炸开，如同赤红的莲花般绽放，但是这些子弹并不能对机体造成实际伤害。迪恩深吸一口气，向着那些黑色的机体冲过去。如同插中盘子中的蛋糕一般简单，迪恩一下刺中了离自己最近的“恶魔”机体，紫色的闪电在刀刃附近跳动，然后一下子炸开，“恶魔”机体冒出了黑烟，主系统被彻底毁掉。迪恩扔掉了手中的废铁，转向另一个“恶魔”。

这次“恶魔”向后仰着，做出了闪避动作，让迪恩一下子刺了个空。迪恩索性在半空中旋转自己的机体，一个凌空回旋踢冲着正在起身的“恶魔”机体奔去，将其从空中打了下去，狠狠地撞在了地上。这种如同碾压蚂蚁一般的快感，让迪恩愉快的吹了一个口哨，然后转向下一个目标。

“迪恩·温彻斯特，我猜你在找我。”克劳利的声音通过无线电传来，迪恩停下了自己的动作。没错，自己确实在找这个人。

“克劳利。”迪恩吐出了这个名字，这个极度讨厌的人的名字。

“别来无恙，看来我们的迪恩找到了新的玩具，这个机体叫什么，金巨人吗？”克劳利打趣道，给自己争取一些时间，来让自己的手下查到这个机体的背景。

“我不是来和你聊天的，我需要你帮我找回卡斯迪奥。”

“哦，迪恩，你的老婆跑了吗？真是可惜啊，让我们重洗在找一个吧，你看看我的手下里面有没有你中意的……”克劳利的话没有说完，就被忽然冲过来的迪恩掐住了脖子部位。这个过火的玩笑激怒了迪恩，卡斯迪奥是一个禁区，谁拿他开玩笑，可是要把命搭进去的。

但是“地狱之主”机体也不是好惹的，一个反手，就将“记录者”的手从自己脖子上扯了下来，然后一下子推开眼前这个要大好几号的机体。克劳利趁机切换到另一个频道，对着基地的人大喊着：“你们这群傻瓜，到底要什么时候你们才能查到这个机体！”

“抱歉，老大，但是我对照了近10年的机体，没有发现对应的，我们正在人工手动对照更之前的机体型号。”

“蠢货！”克劳利骂道，伸出了手中的“地狱之火”。和眼前这个不知道名字的机体对抗，也无从得知有几层胜算，但是他也要维护自己的尊严。

“我再说一次，克劳利，把卡斯还给我，停止那些奇怪的指令。”迪恩威胁道，同时也准备好了手上的刺刀。

“省省吧，你以为你是谁？救世主吗？”克劳利讥讽道，“如果没有我改造卡斯迪奥，这个世界的人全身亚巴顿的晚餐了！我救了这个世界！阻止了这个阴谋！”

“骗子。”迪恩低声说道，然后向着目标冲了过去。

右臂在半空中划出完美的弧线，紫色的电弧跟在刺刀身后。克劳利也不敢怠慢，用武器招架住了这一击，但是这个机体像是被雷直接击中了一样，停顿了一下，所有的系统都短暂的瘫痪了几秒钟。接着的攻击，让克劳利更加抓狂。左右连续的刺击，以刁钻的角度向着自己刺来，自己必须完美闪避，每一次用自己的武器招架，机体就会短暂的停顿，这对他来说可能是致命的。

“白痴！你难道不知道卡斯的重要性吗！没有他，那个阴谋就会发生了！”在一次招架中，克劳利用尽全身的力气咆哮道。眼前这个急着抢回自己媳妇的男人，完全不考虑这个世界会如何，让他很抓狂。

“你在说什么阴谋？”迪恩忽然问道，同时将电量调到，这样就可以让眼前的“地狱之主”机体暂时不会脱离自己身边。

“暂时称作‘饲养计划’，亚巴顿准备把地球变成一个巨大的养殖场，这样他们的女王降临的时候，就可以享用这些人类了，这就是他们为什么一直留着你们的营地没有进攻的理由！”克劳利解释道，他希望这些东西能够让迪恩暂时放弃进攻。

“骗子，那些不过是放大版的虫子罢了！”迪恩不禁没有买克劳利的账，反而让他更恼怒，感觉被当做猴子一样耍了。迪恩一下子向着头部出刀，巨大的电流一下子破坏掉了“地狱之主”的主摄像头，现在的“地狱之主”是一个半瞎的机体了。

“该死的！”克劳利大骂，刚刚的话语没有起到预料中的效果，现在自己的眼睛也开始火辣辣的痛，感觉就是烧起来了一样。

克劳利从迪恩的刺刀下拔出自己的武器，也趁着这个机会，直接向机舱方向刺去。护盾将武器挡在机舱外边，克劳利用尽全身的力气，来完成这一次袭击。他曾经能够烧坏迪恩的“黑羚羊76”，那么这次也一定能够成功。

忽然，克劳利感觉到武器的失控。迪恩一把抓住克劳利的武器，缓缓用力。裂纹在克劳利的武器上扩散开，整个武器开始颤抖，迪恩还在继续施加着力气，像是要捏碎这个武器。但是迪恩没有这样做，他一下子躲过这个武器，将开始冒烟的武器扔向“HELL”营地的护盾。

红色的光芒炸开，整个武器爆炸开来，热浪席卷了整个护盾。克劳利开始撕心裂肺地骂娘，但是迪恩只是静静地看着，然后用高压电让眼前的机体熄了火。现在“HELL”营地的护盾算是报销了。迪恩展开背后的电磁炮，将脉冲电磁炮打入基地中。他曾经考虑过用核武器，直接将这个地方夷为平地，但是里面的人是无辜的，而且自己的任务只是将这个基地的信号发射台熄火。没有他们控制卡斯迪奥，卡斯就能够被救回来。

脉冲在半空中扩散开，蜂拥而出的“恶魔”机体表面闪出紫色的电流，然后纷纷落下，如同被冲击到的苍蝇，忘记了如何拍打翅膀。

“迪恩，终有一天你会后悔的。”克劳利骂道，但是现在他全身刺痛，连骂人的傲慢语气都因为疼痛而说不出来。

“克劳利，现在告诉我卡斯迪奥在哪里。”迪恩没有理会克劳利的威胁，他现在要去找到卡斯。

“我不知道，但是按照日期，今天他会处理学院后山的那窝巢穴，如果他没有蠢到被你影响到的话。”克劳利不情愿地说着，他不希望把自己的最强武器拱手让给别人的感觉，那让他觉得自己非常愚蠢。

“谢谢你，克劳利。”迪恩站起来，还不忘顺便踢了眼前的机体一脚，“哦，对了，克劳利，享受你所剩无几的时日吧，你现在唯一活着的原因是你恰好可能知道卡斯的位置。”

“混蛋，卡斯迪奥也没有再传来回馈了。”克劳利骂道，他现在更讨厌迪恩·温彻斯特了，“顺带一提，不要打扰卡斯迪奥干活。”

“如何和卡斯相处，就不用你来担心了。”迪恩傲慢地说着，自己终于将这个打倒，多少内心还是有一些成就感。

迪恩转身继续去寻找卡斯迪奥，他不知道卡斯现在恢复原状没有，但是他知道一个极好的地方能够让自己和卡斯独处。

向着卡斯迪奥的方向，迪恩又出发了。

“卡斯，我一定会把你找回来的。”


	24. Chapter 24

天堂竞逐

PART XXIV. 寻回

我们会找回彼此的，不论是多远的距离，就算跨越时间与空间，终究还是会找到彼此的踪迹。

抱着这样的信念，迪恩和卡斯就是这样扶持着彼此。一意孤行的卡斯迪奥很容易迷失了自己，在自己决定的路上越走越远，所有需要迪恩把他找回来。就像是寻回迷路的小猫，把他带回家里。

现在的迪恩，就是向着卡斯的方向奔去。不论如何，他都要把卡斯带到一个安全的地方，直到卡斯恢复正常为止。拯救世界不是卡斯迪奥的宿命，没有了卡斯也会有别的方式，只要卡斯安全，其他的事情都不用在担心了。

向着后山的路流淌着蓝色的液体，还有令人作呕的亚巴顿的残渣，看来卡斯并没有炸掉这个地方。迪恩顺着这些尸体的方向前行，果然看到了卡斯迪奥。

卡斯立在一群亚巴顿的中间，和那些生物搏斗着。手中的“天使之刃”发出金色的光，脸上没有任何恐惧的表情，反而流露出一种得意的微笑。身边的亚巴顿如同龙卷风一般围绕着他，发出刺耳的咆哮声，向着卡斯迪奥挥舞着尾钩。尾钩打在卡斯的护盾上，就立刻被弹开，亚巴顿如同被灼伤一般发出痛苦的声响。

“卡斯迪奥！”迪恩向着卡斯冲过去，完全无视了身边的亚巴顿。

亚巴顿像发现了新大陆一样，立刻看到了不远处的迪恩，一下子向着迪恩蜂拥而去。叫嚣的声音袭来，迪恩还没有来得急展开护盾，亚巴顿就已经冲到了自己面前。机体的雷达发出警报，迪恩必须做出应敌动作。亚巴顿的影子挡住了自己的视线，迪恩现在需要盯住卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥站在原地，转过了身体，背对着迪恩的机体。仿佛想要从迪恩身边逃离一般，残破的钢翅点火，发出蓝色的光芒。

“该死的！卡斯！在那里等我！”迪恩大声咆哮道，但是现在必须要对付迎面而来的亚巴顿。武器列表里没有“圣水”导弹这一项，看来这次只能肉搏了。

还在犹豫武器的选择，一只亚巴顿就已经撞过来了。迪恩一把抱住那只亚巴顿的头，巨大的冲击力让迪恩连退几步。短暂的后退拉开了迪恩和其他亚巴顿的距离，迪恩立刻伸出手臂的刺刀，伸出的刺刀直接戳到亚巴顿的头上。亚巴顿发出痛苦的尖叫，刺耳的声音让迪恩差点昏厥。电流在亚巴顿的身上跳动，刀刺到的地方不断有冒着烟的蓝色液体涌出。然后，那只亚巴顿停止了挣扎，全身瘫了下去，差点让迪恩的“记录者”也跟着一起坠机。

大概是把那个家伙的脑子给烤熟了，这样想着让迪恩有了很好的办法干掉那些怪物。还没有等到迪恩回过神来，又是一个尾钩向着迪恩甩过来，迪恩向下俯冲，躲过了这次袭击，转身启动了肩上的两门主炮，虽然没有“圣水”导弹，但是这两门主炮能够发射出和“创世纪”类似的激光。金色的激光飞驰而出，在刚刚袭击的亚巴顿身上炸开，亚巴顿痛苦的咆哮让迪恩确信这种武器对亚巴顿也有效。这时迪恩看向卡斯原来的方向，卡斯已经往自己所在的反方向前行了很远。

“该死的！”迪恩暗暗骂道，现在的任务不是干掉这些亚巴顿，而是把卡斯带回家！迪恩将推进器搬到底，向着卡斯的方向冲了过去。

身后的亚巴顿咆哮着追了过来，同时挥舞着尾钩向着迪恩发起攻击，迪恩只能一边回避着攻击，一边追逐着卡斯。他想把卡斯带到一个安全的地方，现在能够带着卡斯去的地方，看来只有一个了。

迪恩的机体开始靠近卡斯，但是卡斯丝毫没有减速的意思。卡斯迪奥忽然丢出两组“圣水”导弹，向着迪恩狂奔而去。没有障碍物，迪恩只能靠着身后的亚巴顿作为肉盾来挡掉攻击。迪恩忽然减速，几乎紧贴着迪恩的亚巴顿顺势就冲到了迪恩的前面，直接装到了飞逝而来的导弹上面。蓝色的导弹在亚巴顿身上炸开，但是还是有一组导弹从亚巴顿身下擦过，顺着方向向着迪恩冲过来。迪恩只能再次加速，从左侧做出回避，导弹和自己擦肩而过，迪恩吓了一身冷汗，但是导弹并没有撞到身后的亚巴顿身上，而是紧追而来。

没有时间了，这样子耗下去是没有结果的。

迪恩一下子冲到了卡斯的身边，迪恩对自己机体的速度都吃了一惊。看着身边飞着的卡斯，迪恩下定了决心。

机体发出金色的光芒，将两人包覆。光芒如同阳光一般耀眼，亚巴顿们都不由稍微停住了脚步。导弹向着光芒冲过来，但还没有触碰到光芒就在半空中炸开。等到光芒逝去，刚刚两个人的位置已经空无一物。

 

 

卡斯迪奥加速往前冲去，只是忽然发现身边的景色已经不对劲了。眼前屏幕上的导航系统忽然中断了，所有的卫星都处于失联状态。眼前的屏幕忽然开始闪烁，还没有等到卡斯反应过来发生了什么，自己就已经摔到了地上。

所有的信号中断，自己的机体也停止了运作。卡斯犹豫的站起了身，久违的痛感让自己的大脑稍微有些清醒。起身之后映入眼帘的，正是那个男人，迪恩·温彻斯特。

“你好，迪恩。”卡斯看着眼前的迪恩，但是视线忽然开始模糊起来，大脑里有一个声音开始回响起来，“杀掉他”，不断重复着，如同永远没有止境的歌曲。视野开始变成红色，就像是人血的颜色。

“卡斯，游戏结束了，我需要你恢复原状。”迪恩用绿色的瞳孔盯着眼前的卡斯，眉头微微皱着。他不知道如何让卡斯恢复原来的样子，如果这是童话故事的话，一个吻就够了，但是这种世界下，迪恩不知道该做什么。

迪恩还在考虑当中，卡斯忽然扑了上来，一下子将迪恩扑到在地。沉重的身体压着迪恩有些喘不过气，迪恩伸出手抓住了卡斯的双臂，然后反身将卡斯压到了身下。卡斯在迪恩的身下挣扎着，但是失去机体的力量，根本不是迪恩的对手。

卡斯迪奥脑袋中的声音还在回荡，折磨着卡斯脆弱的神经，眼前的男人，非常熟悉，但是每当他试图回忆和眼前的这个男人的往事的时候，就会被这种声音打断。不能回忆，只是单纯的知道这个人的名字。卡斯越是努力，那个声音就越猖狂。只要跟着这个声音走，自己就会得到片刻的安宁，所以自己必须想尽方法干掉这个人。但是来自迪恩身上的熟悉感，让卡斯迪奥犹豫不决。迪恩身上的气息，是如此熟悉，仿佛在原来的夜里都是嗅着这种味道入眠的。

但是不能回忆，剩余的只有杀戮指令。卡斯用力将迪恩撞开，迪恩一下子被掀倒在地。卡斯以最快的速度站起来，举起拳头向着地上的迪恩挥过去。拳头重重地打在迪恩的脸上，迪恩睁开眼睛都能看到星星，迪恩想要挣扎着站起来，但是又是一拳迎面而来。卡斯现在脑海里想着的，只有如何干掉眼前这个男人。

迪恩忽然接住了卡斯的拳头，巨大的冲击力让迪恩手臂一阵发麻，但是迪恩还是顺势将卡斯摔了出去，让他重重地摔到了墙上。这没有能够阻止卡斯的攻击，反而激起了卡斯的斗志。向老虎一般，冲着迪恩再次扑了过来。

这次迪恩成功闪开了，卡斯迪奥顺势倒在了地上。强烈的冲击力让卡斯感到浑身疼痛，但是卡斯没有叫喊，反而是准备一跃而起继续攻击。可是他慢了一步，迪恩扑到了卡斯迪奥的身上，将其死死地按在身下。

“该死的！卡斯！”迪恩骂道，他最不想伤害的人就是卡斯迪奥，但是现在他都不知道如何将卡斯恢复原状。卡斯在自己的身下发出诡异的呢喃声，如同落网的野猪一般的吼叫声，让迪恩心乱如麻。

迪恩深吸一口气，祈祷这是一个童话世界。他不知道卡斯现在的状况，也不清楚卡斯大脑里的回声在干扰卡斯思考，只是做出他一直想做，而且唯一能做的事情。

迪恩府下头，向着卡斯的嘴唇上吻去。卡斯挣扎着想要拒绝，但是这种感觉又是如此熟悉，不由停止了挣扎，来感受这个时间的感觉。很久没有感觉了，或者说是情感波动，但是只要一看这个男人，自己的内心就开始翻江倒海，他不知道自己怎么了，所以也想回想起自己原来的事情。

迪恩用舌尖轻巧的撬开了卡斯的唇，没有霸道的搅动，反而是爱怜的尝食着卡斯嘴里的味道。卡斯还是那么甜，如同盛开的玫瑰一般的甜腻感席卷看迪恩的味觉。卡斯身上的气息传到迪恩的鼻尖，不是杀戮后的鲜血的味道，而就算卡斯本身的味道，不是那种像香水般的体香，只是普通的气息，在迪恩眼中却如同催情的费洛蒙。这种气息让迪恩沦陷，沉溺在这中间无法自拔，不由加快了舌尖的搅动。他想要将卡斯全部都尝一遍，独享着种感觉。

“卡斯，我喜欢你。”迪恩抬起头，看着身下的男人。

“迪恩，我也喜欢你。”卡斯不自觉地做出回应，等他说完才意识到自己说出了什么。视野已经变成了正常的颜色，卡斯发现大脑中的叫嚣也停止了躁动，回忆喷涌而出，如同脱缰的野马向着自己袭来。原来和迪恩一起的画面在大脑中开始浮现，迪恩的全部自己都想起来了，迪恩英俊的面容、身上的气息、督促自己喝酒时的认真表情，一切一切都喷涌而出，喧哗的回忆在大脑中不断重复。原来，自己是这么爱这个人。

“卡斯……”

“别说话。”

卡斯挽住迪恩的脖子，起身主动的去吻迪恩的双唇。自己的脸大概已经红透了，但是卡斯已经顾不了这么多了。感情四溢而出，他现在只想更多的吻面前的男人。心跳在加速，血液在血管中回荡，打击在血管壁上，但是却又异常舒服。只想要更多，其他事情都可以抛到脑后。

所有的事情都可以抛到脑后，除了……

卡斯迪奥忽然推开迪恩，神情变得异常紧张。

迪恩不解地看着卡斯，明明刚刚都恢复正常的卡斯迪奥，现在却又紧张起来，不禁问道：“卡斯，出了什么事情吗？”

“我们这是在哪里？”卡斯将自己从迪恩身下抽出来，四处打量着四周的环境。陌生的环境，四周没有任何东西，都是白色的墙，连迪恩的机体都没有看见。

“时间之外，嘿，这是独属于我的时间之外，虽然还没有好好打造，但是这也是超级棒的。”迪恩得意的炫耀道，仿佛在展示自己得意的作品。

“不管这是哪里，我们离开马上回去！”卡斯从地上弹起来，四处张望在找这里有没有门。

“嘿，卡斯冷静一下，发生了什么事情？”迪恩看着神情激动的卡斯迪奥，更加不解了。

“迪恩，我们刚刚没有干掉那窝亚巴顿。”

“哦，那群小婊子啊，稍微晚一些也没有关系的。”迪恩撅了一下嘴巴，表示自己的不屑，就算卡斯恢复正常了，看来还是把拯救世界的任务揽到自己身上了。

“不行，迪恩，出大事情了！”卡斯仿佛抓狂了一般大喊道，“那个阴谋，我差一点就阻止了！”

“等等卡斯，你先别急，那是什么阴谋？”忽然想起来，克劳利仿佛说过同样的话，不禁也跟着紧张起来。

“母体！亚巴顿的母体要降临地球了，刚刚那窝亚巴顿是接线员，如果不能及时干掉他们，母体就会来到这个地球上，到时候不是我们能够阻止的！”卡斯一边说着，一边手舞足蹈的笔画着。

“那个母体是……？”

“迪恩，我这样给你说吧，那个母体曾经称霸了一系列星系，地球因为有科技保护，不在她的视野范围内。你以为普通亚巴顿很厉害吗？那些只是小喽喽罢了，真正的母体，不是地球科技可以对付的。”卡斯迪奥越说越激动，仿佛晚一秒这个已经毁灭的世界就会再毁灭一次。

“别担心卡斯，我们可以回溯时间。”迪恩一边说着，一边走向一面墙。墙上出现巨大的触摸操作屏幕，迪恩开始寻找时间点。上次的时间点不幸已经消失在时间长河里了，最近的一次时间点，已经是在来到这里半个月以后了。

“卡斯，我们现在就回去，不知道是不是还来得及。”迪恩也开始紧张起来，最后的战争马上就要开始了，这种感觉回荡在心里。

“迪恩，让我们来解决掉这一切吧。”

卡斯看向迪恩，迪恩传来赞许的目光。

金色的光芒在四周亮起，迪恩走向卡斯，再次给卡斯一个充满爱意的吻。光芒包覆了在拥吻中的两个人，而后散去。

空空的房间里，什么也没有。

而后面对的世界，却又是如此残忍。


	25. Chapter 25

天堂竞逐

PART XXV. 低语

如果知道了结局，是否会做出不同的抉择。

无需过问，答案也无从知晓。

有些宿命中注定的事情，只能眼睁睁地看着它发生，无论是哪种力量也无力回天。

 

 

迪恩和卡斯再次睁开眼睛看到的世界，已经不仅是用狼藉能够形容的。火焰燃烧着所有的建筑物，就算是不再有人居住，那也是一片火海。

“该死的！”迪恩低声骂道，他驾驶着“记录者”，卡斯迪奥漂浮在机体旁边，迪恩查看了地图，这一块是原来营地的地盘，现在只是火焰灼烧的残骸，生命探测器在烈火面前只是一堆废铁。

“迪恩，我们回来晚了。”卡斯迪奥的声音通过无线电传到迪恩的机舱里，这种话语只能让迪恩更加懊恼，现在他们需要知道的是这个世界的现状。

亚巴顿的咆哮声从上空传来，迪恩立刻进入备战模式，带着紫色电流的刺刀从双臂上伸出，迪恩看向天空。成千上百的亚巴顿在空中盘旋聚集，天空是赤红色的，仿佛是被地上的火焰灼烧成赤莲般的颜色。亚巴顿们的上空的云也在盘旋着，红色的光芒从云中央的缝隙中溢出，亚巴顿围绕着那束光鸣叫着，盘旋着，仿佛迎接凯旋而来的王者般。用自己的声音给着即将到来的王铺路。

“卡斯，这个是？”

“她要来了，他们的王，就是我们说的母体。”卡斯的声音没有任何情感，反而平静的出奇。

忽然，卡斯屏幕上雷达出现更多的红点，不是亚巴顿，而是人类使用的机体。向着红点的方向看去，金色的光芒所包覆的，正是“天使级”机体，后面跟着一群各种各样的机体。这大概是地球最后的反抗军，连藏匿在地球的军队也赶回来了。

“这里是卡斯迪奥，正在赶来支援。”卡斯向着那些机体发出情报，他也想弄清楚现在到底发生了什么事情。

“啊，是卡斯啊，失踪这么久终于舍得回来了吗？”米迦勒的声音从无线电里传了回来，蔑视的语气还是让人很不爽，“旁边那个是你的毛猴子吧。”

“嘿，米迦勒，信不信我一拳打你脸上。”迪恩听到米迦勒的称呼，感到很难受，跃跃欲试般的挥舞着自己的拳头。

“别闹了，我没有闲情逸致和你玩，”米迦勒白了他们一眼，虽然卡斯和迪恩都看不到这个表情，但是从语气中大概可以揣摩出他的表情，“我们现在有更重要的事情要做。”

还没有等到迪恩回话，如同炸裂一般的声响从天际传来。如同天空裂开了一般，云的缝隙中溢出更多红色的光，不，已经不能用溢出来形容了，如同红色的液体，从坍塌的大坝上喷涌而出，毫不留情地摧残着地上的一切。亚巴顿们的声音更加刺耳了，频率也更加快了，用更大的幅度挥舞着自己的尾钩，仿佛是庆典一般愉悦。

“迪恩，她来了。”卡斯的声音里都透出了淡淡的恐惧，迪恩也不觉开始紧张起来。

接着，又是一声巨响，震耳欲聋的声响让人们不由捂住耳朵，等待着她的降临。巨大的红色的腹部铠甲最先进入人们的视野，地下盘旋着的亚巴顿根本不及她的一小部分，如同一个城市般大小的铠甲从云层中挤出。接着是尾钩，燃烧着的尾钩在空中摇摆着，划过的地方都立刻燃烧起来，连误冲过去的亚巴顿都立刻化作了一团火球。

“地球军！进攻！”米迦勒的声音响起，身后的所有的机体发射出蓝色的导弹，向着空中的母体开始轰炸。如同蜂窝般密集的“圣水”导弹飞逝而去，在空中留下蓝色的轨迹。亚巴顿们发现人类的动向，也咆哮着冲了下来，撞到蓝色的导弹上。如同烟花一般，导弹炸裂出蓝色的灰烬，亚巴顿们咆哮着，但是并没有阻止他们的俯冲，透过亚巴顿的冲击，剩下的导弹向着母体飞逝。但是还没有靠近母体，向撞在墙壁上一样凌空炸开。母体拥有的护盾挡下了所有袭击，而这些导弹几乎不能伤害到护盾。

“撤退！”米迦勒咆哮道，但是已经晚了。俯冲下来的亚巴顿已经到了眼前，仅是肉体的冲撞就将普通的机体砸成了碎片。接着是迎面而来的尾钩，米迦勒来不及躲闪，只能强行用自己的双手招架住这次攻击。

“迪恩，你去帮他们，我去阻止母体。”卡斯迪奥看向迪恩。

“卡斯，可是你……”

“迪恩，米迦勒是我的哥哥，其他人是仅存的人类，我们需要让人类存活下去。现在所有的亚巴顿已经离开母体身边，是我偷袭的最好时间。”卡斯迪奥不给迪恩说话的机会，自己决定的事情是任何人不能改变的，也无法阻止。

“好吧，”迪恩叹了一口气，他知道卡斯的固执，“注意安全。”

卡斯迪奥点点头，向着空中的母体冲过去，留下蓝色的估计。迪恩目送着卡斯的离去，心里默默为卡斯迪奥祈祷着，希望他能够平安无事。然后自己也起身向着亚巴顿们冲过去，他要给卡斯争取最多的时间。

迪恩的刺刀刺入正在和米迦勒对峙的亚巴顿的头中，紫色的闪电在它的头部跳跃，然后黑色的烟冒出。只要将它们的脑子烧掉，就可以干掉他们。

“看来我被你这个毛猴子救了一命。”米迦勒把身前的亚巴顿推开，调侃道，“顺便，我貌似知道该怎么干掉这些怪物了。”

米迦勒伸出自己的“天使之刃”，向着另一个亚巴顿跑去。有着“战神”称号的米迦勒，战斗力是不容小觑的，一个轻松的弹跳起身，在半空中侧翻，就将“天使之刃”插到一只米迦勒的头中，米迦勒挣扎了一下，也倒下了。

米迦勒拔出武器，挑衅一般的说道：“毛猴子，我也干掉一只了，让我们来比赛一下，看看谁干掉的怪物多。”

“求之不得。”

 

 

卡斯用最大的马力向上奔去，他一定要抓住这次机会，右臂的“创世纪”已经准备好了，只要进入射程就可以开火了。气流在卡斯的身边燃烧起来，这样持续的加速让自己本来残破的钢翅不堪重负，眼前的频幕上闪出的警告告诉卡斯机体已经过热，再这样下去会有引擎爆炸的危险。但是卡斯顾不得这么多，他必须要完成自己的使命，自己的烂摊子要自己解决。

终于进入射程，看着还在缓缓下沉的腹部铠甲，卡斯迪奥毫不犹豫的开火了。巨大的反冲让卡斯往后坠去，过热的引擎瞬间熄火。蓝色的光浆向着赤红的腹部奔去，如同野马脱缰了一般。所有的人停住，来见证这一刻。但是，光浆在护盾上炸开，留下蓝色的残余，如同涟漪般散开。

“该死的！”迪恩骂道，冲上去向着卡斯坠落的方向奔去。剧烈的反作用力让卡斯失去平衡，卡斯现在只能在半空中挣扎着，努力找到平衡点。

天空忽然变得更红了，然后如同大雨般的红色火球从天而降。红色的火球里包裹着的赤色的亚巴顿，和普通的亚巴顿不同，不仅个头要大一号，而且全身赤红，尾钩想母体一样在熊熊燃烧。红色的火球在地上炸开，亚巴顿们站在地上咆哮着，嘴里吐出赤色的火焰，如同龙一般降临。米迦勒摇摇头，只能迎敌。而且，现在是孤军奋战。

迪恩努力躲避着那些红色的火球，传感器显示那些火球的温度，足够让自己的机体融化了。迪恩更担心的是有火球向着还在自由落体的卡斯冲去，现在的卡斯连闪避的可能都没有。

“卡斯！坚持住！”迪恩大吼着，希望自己的声音能够穿透那些杂音到达卡斯的耳边。

“迪恩，别管我，想办法干掉那个母体。”就算是这个时候，卡斯迪奥还在挣扎着想要干掉那个母体。可是，很显然的是，迪恩是不可能丢下卡斯迪奥不管的。

迪恩的“记录者”一下子接住了卡斯，将其抱在怀里，然后向着不远方的安全地区飞去。察觉到迪恩的火球们改变了轨迹，向着迪恩奔去。火球的速度远远比迪恩的机体要快，迪恩一时也想不到办法来甩掉他们，迪恩准备再次进入自己的时间之外，来暂时躲避这次攻击。

“迪恩，我不能离开，我要想办法干掉他们。”卡斯忽然从迪恩的机体手中挣脱，向下落去，在半空中转过身体，将自己的“创世纪”准备好，瞄准那些远处正追逐而来的怪物。蓝色的光浆向着那些怪物奔去，在他们的身上炸开。蓝色的光线和红色的火球撞击，瞬间炸开产生巨大的冲击，强大的冲力让迪恩的机体也难以保持平衡，向下落去。

卡斯看着自己的频幕，住引擎虽然熄火了，但是自己的备用引擎还能使用。卡斯打开了自己的备用引擎，蓝色的火焰在钢翅上闪烁，卡斯轻而易举就保持好了平衡。重新点火的卡斯让吸引了所有火球的注意，火球向着卡斯跑过来。

迪恩重重地摔倒地上，迪恩明显感觉到地面的焦灼感，仿佛大地都烧起来了一样，迪恩起身爬起来，准备起飞，发现飞行引擎已经摔坏。抬头看向天空，只能默默为卡斯祈祷。母体下沉的幅度更大了，带来的灼热的空气仿佛要将一切灼烧，如果她降落到这个地球上，那所有的一切都会被烧毁。这个曾经美好的星球，瞬间会沦为人间地狱。

卡斯带着身后的火球们在空中飞舞着，备用引擎的速度很明显不及住引擎那边轻巧，自己只能随时丢下“圣水”导弹来减缓身后的亚巴顿们。同时卡斯还要考虑如何干掉母体，身边焦灼的空气让卡斯有些喘不过气来，身上流下汗水，外部的空气已经远远超过自己的机体里的空调可以调节的范围。卡斯向着母体发射了一组“圣水”导弹，卡斯知道这是无用功，但是他要认清护盾的范围。

蓝色的光浆在护盾上炸开，护盾就在眼前了，卡斯立刻向下闪避，才避免撞上护盾的悲剧。可是身后的火球们没有那么好运气，接二连三的撞到了护盾上，在护盾上瞬间炸开。化作火花，如同烟火一般四处飞扬。卡斯看着那些炸开的火球，仿佛知道了什么。只要跨过护盾，就可以干掉这个母体了。

“迪恩。”卡斯的声音忽然从迪恩的耳朵里传来。

“卡斯，出什么事情了？”迪恩立刻回答，如果卡斯出什么事情了，自己会立刻去支援。

“迪恩，我找到能够干掉这个母体的办法了。”卡斯的声音很平静，没有任何波澜。

“太棒了，那是什么卡斯？”迪恩称赞道，但是他知道事情没有这么简单。

“迪恩，我必须穿过这个怪物的护盾，利用空间跳跃技术，到她的身边，然后引爆武器。”

“等等，卡斯，他的身边太热了，你的主系统会立刻烧坏的，你的主系统现在是你的大脑对吧，我绝对不会允许这种事情发生的。”

“迪恩，我们没有别的办法了，这个怪物的护盾会让爆炸控制在这个怪物身边。”

“等等卡斯，我不允许你去！”迪恩开始慌乱，他不知道自己该干什么，忽然想起来什么，在自己的口袋里翻找一个小盒子。自己除了“记录者”，还有“黑羚羊76”，自己还能赶到卡斯身边把卡斯带回来。

“迪恩，再见。”卡斯的声音从无线电中传来，迪恩的心脏像停止跳动了一般，都忘记继续翻找了，死死地盯住屏幕。

金色的光芒在卡斯的身边亮起，光芒一环一环地包裹着卡斯迪奥，如同圣光一般在身边辐射开。然后在空中消失，没有留下任何痕迹。

“不！！！”迪恩咆哮道，但是现在一切都太晚了，一切都太迟了。

金色的光芒出现在母体的头上，在云层的上端。一切都被烧红，卡斯迪奥喘不过气来。卡斯迪奥死死地盯着眼前的怪物，而眼前的怪物也同样地盯着自己。卡斯眼前的屏幕传来严重的警报，所有的指标都在极限上涨，引擎在几秒内相继连续熄火，现在在空中保持的时间已经所剩无几。身后的钢翅开始融化，如果把卡斯和机体分开的话，整个机体都在融化成水。卡斯举起手中的武器，对着亚巴顿母体的头。

“自毁系统已经启动，将在10s后爆炸。”系统的声音在耳边响起，然后戛然而止，语言系统也被融化了。

“一切都结束。”卡斯迪奥默默低语着，他想低头再看一眼迪恩，但是红色的云层挡住了所有视线，迪恩不在视线范围内。

卡斯迪奥摇了摇头，向着亚巴顿母体冲过去，母体也咆哮着、张开嘴巴，喷出赤色的火焰。

然而这正是卡斯迪奥想要的。

蓝色的光芒在天空炸开，刺眼的光芒将一切吞噬。爆炸在护盾中闪耀着，即使透过显示器迪恩也看不清发生了什么。迪恩的心脏仿佛停止了一般，他的大脑已经是一片空白。

汹涌的蓝色热浪在空中翻滚，护盾在面前支撑着，所有的亚巴顿向着护盾咆哮着飞去，不顾一切地撞在护盾上。最终护盾炸开，巨大的冲击将一切冲倒。空中的亚巴顿们立刻被击地粉碎，蓝色的热浪吞噬了他们。残留的咆哮声被爆炸刺耳的轰鸣所覆盖，刺眼的光将一切净化。

迪恩再次睁开眼睛的时候，一切都结束了。天空恢复了原来的蓝色，明亮的光从空中泄下，和缓缓掉落的卡斯迪奥。

“不！！！”迪恩冲过去接住卡斯迪奥，抱头痛哭。手中已经几乎冰凉的躯体，让迪恩的心里一片冰凉。如同将迪恩的心掏出来，鞭挞地伤痕累累，在放回到那个无尽的深渊里。

迪恩不想听见任何声音，也听不到任何声音。

他只想抱着卡斯。

除了卡斯，他什么也不在乎了。


	26. Chapter 26

天堂竞逐

PART. FANAL 救赎

迪恩站在高楼顶上，靠着自己的“记录者”。手中拿着半瓶啤酒，身上穿着的夹克是黑色的，脸上很罕见的带着黑色的墨镜。

那件事以后，已经过了十年了。

母体被炸毁，所有的亚巴顿像失去了指挥一样落荒而逃，从地球上消失了。仅存的人类，开始重建自己的家园。凭借着高超的技术，不到十年几乎所有的建筑物都恢复了原状。一切都像好的方向发展，所谓的社会又渐渐踏上了稳定的趋势，不过“所谓的稳定趋势”也只是查克家族接管了这个社会的秩序，高层还是在最高层，下层只能在底层匍匐。“HELL”黑社会据说是换了老大，克劳利在那件事以后，被愤怒的迪恩撕成了碎片，没有人能把尸体拼回去，从此以后迪恩·温彻斯特上位，成为了新的黑社会老大。这是他比上一任更残忍，也更孤高，他仿佛不信任任何人，只是黑夜中的一抹影子，谁也不知道他会在哪里，但是又在秘密地进行着什么。

迪恩将手中的酒一饮而尽，随手丢掉了手中的瓶子，褐色的瓶子从高楼上追下，狠狠地撞在地上，破碎散开一地。迪恩看都没看一眼地上的碎片，踏上自己的机体，往前飞去。高楼前方，就是以教会的名义建立的疗养院。很多受伤的人都住在这里，本来就为数不多的人们都喜欢聚在这里。心灵的创伤需要时间来弥补，十年是远远不够疗伤的。

迪恩将机体停在停机坪里，一个修女模样的人迎了上来。她一直低着头，不敢抬头正视这个人的脸，从迪恩下机体，到走至她面前，她都没有抬起头。

“你来了，我带你去见他。”修女低着头，怯生生的说着，知道迪恩的身份，不敢在他的面前有什么失礼的地方。

“他最近怎么样。”迪恩没有看那个修女，大步径直往前走去。修女只能一路小跑跟在后面，生怕惹到了眼前这个人。

“他最近好多了，只是不怎么跟别人说话，偶尔会到花园里散步，还会有其他的访客和他闲聊一会，听说是他的哥哥……”

“谁允许你让他和其他人接触的！”迪恩一下子吼过去，吓得修女连退了几步。修女全身都在发抖，如同受惊的兔子，怯生生地站在那里，就再也不敢前进也不敢后退了。

迪恩深吸口气，努力抑制住自己的怒火，自从成为“HELL”老大以后，脾气变坏了不少，也很少微笑了，调整好情绪后，低声说道：“他没有受伤吧，那个疯子没有伤害他吧。”

“没有，生理上他非常健康，非常非常健康。”修女的声音都是颤抖的，恐惧烂在了心里，就再也无法根除。

“以后，不能让他再和除了我以外的任何访客接触。”迪恩小声地说道，但是声音里充满不可抗拒的威严，正如再低沉的龙吼也会让大地颤抖。

“是……以后不会再发生这种事情了。”

迪恩没有再理会站在那里瑟瑟发抖的修女，径直往前走去。他知道那个自己想要看到的男人在哪里，他不需要别人的带路。

 

 

“啊，你好，你来了，你好久都没有来过了。”迪恩推开房门，就是那熟悉的声音和熟悉的问候。只是那声音听上去还是那么单薄无力，让迪恩心里一阵一阵的颤抖。

“卡斯，你今天看上去好多了。”迪恩微笑着，关上了身后的房门。面前的卡斯迪奥坐在轮椅上，卡斯的腿在生理上没有任何问题，只是他再也站不起来了。卡斯面向窗边，看着正对着的花园，这个花园是迪恩让整个“HELL”黑社会赶工修出来的，虽然不算是精致，但是在这个世界背景下已经足够华丽了。房间也是“HELL”亲自打造的，书架上的书是迪恩一本本亲自挑选的，他知道卡斯喜欢什么类型的书，同时也不忘把原来卡斯最喜欢的那本黑皮书放到书架上，只是现在那本书已经被卡斯遗弃。

“对了，你知道迪恩什么时候回来看我吗？我好想见见他。”卡斯转过头来，露出阳光般明媚的微笑。即使现在卡斯已经长出胡子来，但是那个笑容依旧像是天使一样纯澈。但是在迪恩眼里，却如同鞭子一样残忍，而那个鞭子正在抽打着迪恩并不坚强的心。

阿尔茨海默病，本来就不该在卡斯迪奥这个年龄发生。

但是那次事情，烧坏了卡斯迪奥几乎半个脑子。在机体的保护下，卡斯迪奥的肉体躲过了一劫，经过长达一个星期的抢救，卡斯幸存了下来，这在医疗界被称为奇迹。机体化作一滩铁水，再也不能重塑了。虽然身体上已经没有什么问题了，但是脑袋伤害到的某些部位，再也不能复原了。双腿已经瘫痪，卡斯迪奥的余生都要在轮椅上度过了，虽然双腿在生理上完全正常，但是不能走路是既定的事实。

更残酷的事情是，他认不出迪恩·温彻斯特了。在他的记忆里，一直有这么一个男人，叫做迪恩·温彻斯特，但是卡斯迪奥再也不记得这个男人的样子了，只是模糊地对一切都有一种熟悉感，并且记着自己深爱的是迪恩。

“他，还没有找到，不过我相信他还活着的话，会来看你的，一定是经常过来。”迪恩说话的时候，眼里充满了温柔，迪恩也只会对卡斯露出这种表情。

“这样啊，我希望他能够快点来。”卡斯转回头，自己滑着轮椅，走到迪恩面前的桌子上，掀开改在盘子上的布，“对了，今天我也有做派，既然迪恩不能吃掉，那就麻烦你帮忙解决掉吧，这次还是苹果陷的。”

迪恩微笑着点点头，但是鼻子里感到一阵酸意，强忍着，不让泪水夺眶而出。迪恩颤抖着手拿起一块派，塞到嘴里，味道还是像原来那样甘甜，只是现在那种味道融化在迪恩的嘴里，迪恩感觉到的只有苦涩。内心像死了，所有的甜腻融化到嘴里都是令人发指的苦涩。但是迪恩只能强撑着，他不能在卡斯面前哭，他只能保持着微笑。

“怎么样，味道还好吗？”卡斯迪奥微笑着问道。

“和原来一样好，这么多年了手艺还是这么棒。”

“这可惜他吃不到。”卡斯刚刚还明媚的脸，又黯淡了下去，低下了头。蓝色的眼睛刚刚还四溢着光彩，现在已经黯淡了下去，如同熄灭的蜡烛，光彩一瞬间就散去了。

迪恩很想回答一句他已经吃到了，而且感到很好吃。但是这句话就这样悬在嘴边，不能从口中出去。迪恩的眼眶开始有些湿润，每一次来看卡斯，都是一次折磨，然而他不得不接受这个折磨。这是自己的无能晾下的苦酒，就算是一口就能让自己五脏俱焚，自己也要喝下去。没有别的选择，也没有别的退路。

“很抱歉，”卡斯转过头，看见迪恩眼眶中，泪水在绿色的瞳孔前打转，不由道歉道，“我不该提这件事情的，很抱歉，我没有责怪你的意思，我知道你已经尽力了，我很感激。”

可是迪恩明明就在眼前，活生生的就在眼前。

看着这个人，却再也认不出来。

这种酷刑，折磨着迪恩。

“对了，你还在干的工作还好吧？最近有进展了吗？”卡斯转换了话题，他不喜欢看到别人哭泣，就算是眼前这个“素不相识”的好心人，他也不希望他哭泣。

“一切都很顺利，卡斯，”迪恩忽然想起来了什么，擦了擦眼角差点涌出的泪水，“一切都很顺利，到时候，就能把你的迪恩·温彻斯特找回来了。”

“真的吗！太好了！”卡斯差点跳起来起来，如果他还能跳起来的话。

“真的。”迪恩微笑着。是的，只要那个成功了，就可以再次见到卡斯了。不是现在这样的卡斯，他要改变一切，就算这样会让自己迷失，自己也要纠正一切。马上就要成功了，马上就可以见到自己的卡斯迪奥了。

“时间不早了，我下次在来看你。”迪恩看着缓缓下沉的夕阳，看着斜阳照在卡斯的脸上，迪恩仍不住抬手轻轻地抚摸着卡斯的脸。不顾卡斯差异的表情，低下头给卡斯一个浅吻。

“下次请不要这样了。”卡斯迪奥一把推开迪恩，脸上满是不悦。

“抱歉，卡斯，下次见。”迪恩苦笑着，转身离开了房间。

卡斯迪奥，为了你我可以做一切事情，我可以牺牲掉所有的东西，就算让这个世界崩溃，我也要将你找回来，请等着我，我们很快就会相见了，到那个时候，请允许我再吻一次你。

 

 

迪恩回到“HELL”的基地，几年来的发展让“HELL”发展成一个连地球军都忌惮的阻止了。刚刚停下自己的机体，就有一个穿着黑西装的男人迎了上来。男人脸上的喜悦，让迪恩感到一丝愉悦，他有一种预感，那件事情就快要成功了。自己的计划，马上就可以完成了。

“老大，一路辛苦了。”那个黑西装的男人带着谄媚的微笑迎了上去，接过了迪恩随手扔出来的外套，折叠好放在手上。

“进展怎么样了。”迪恩根本没有理会那个男人谄媚的微笑，心里暗暗感到恶心，但是还是过问了那件事情的进展。

“老大，你不如亲自来看看。”男人谄媚的说道，走到了前面。迪恩摇摇头，跟着走了过去。男人帮迪恩推开房间的门，迪恩走进了那个房间。自己的计划，全靠这个房间了。

巨大的机械运转着，中间透明的环形管道里面填充着不明的蓝色液体，在管道里沸腾着，不时还有电流在液体的表面闪过，刺激着液体，然后液体一下子涌起，狠狠地撞在管道壁上。周围都是最先进的电脑，黑西装男人坐在电脑面前，字符在屏幕上面飞跃，能让人看花眼睛。

“老大，你看。”那个男人跟着迪恩走进来，满脸都是笑意，然后走到控制台面前，和另一个穿黑西装的人打了一个招呼，然后轻轻按下一个按钮。

紫色的电流从管道里出现，强烈的打击着管道中的液体。液体如同激起的千尺巨浪，在管道中汹涌着，加速流动着，开始奔腾。紫色的电流忽然出现在圆环里，刚开始只是一点紫色的火花，然后就是扩大的一片片电火花。火花不断扩大，中间留下的是一个缓缓扩大的黑色的洞。黑色的洞里面看不到光彩，看不到任何东西。

站在控制台面前的黑西装男人向着低下管道附近的男人打了一个响指，低下管道旁边的男人点点头，往黑色的洞里面丢了一个带着白色晶体的试管。然后黑色的洞像是吃饱了一样，忽然就关闭了，留下一个原地空荡荡的一片。管道里的液体也不再沸腾，只是颤抖着，管道壁上也不再涌出新的电流。

“然后呢？”迪恩问道。什么都没有发生，就是造出一个能吞掉东西的洞，这不是什么值得庆祝的事情。

“老大别着急，看后面。”黑西装的男人笑着说着，迪恩叹了一口气，摇摇头。被迫转过身子去，盯着身后的空气，感到内心焦躁难耐。他不知道这群蠢货到底做到什么地步了，自己转过去也没有什么意义。

忽然空气中凭空出现一个带着白色晶体的试管，就这样掉在自己的面前。迪恩吃了一惊，瞪大眼睛看着这个试管，弯下腰把它捡了起来。迪恩此刻的心情不知道该如何形容，所有表示喜悦的词语都不能形容迪恩此刻的心情。

“老大，我们能让所有东西任意穿越时空了，这就意味着……”黑西装男人脸上谄媚的笑容笑得更开了，整个脸都要凑到迪恩脸上了，但是迪恩的注意力全部在这个试管上。

“意味着我们可以创造时间点了。”迪恩结果话来，满脸的喜悦。

只要能够创造时间点，自己就可以任意穿越时空，那就意味着，自己可以改变一切。

迪恩抬起头，心里默默念叨着。

卡斯迪奥，等我把你找回来。

让我代替你，解决掉所有的事情。


End file.
